


You're the Bees Knees

by Deenerann



Series: Schitt's Creek- Meet Cutes Gone Slightly Wrong [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: All The Tropes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hey I'm Doing Another Chapter Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, There's only 1 Bed, meet the parents, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 54,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/pseuds/Deenerann
Summary: Here we go again!I have no idea how long this one will be, but you know I'll keep writing until it's done.I wanted to do a fake dating AU, and this seemed like the perfect series to do it in.Hope you all like it!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek- Meet Cutes Gone Slightly Wrong [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764997
Comments: 666
Kudos: 657





	1. Chapter 1

David stared up at the cherry blossoms and sucked in a deep breath, his favorite smell and the sunlight filtering through the trees doing wonders for his previously dark mood.

Stevie was supposed to be here enjoying this with him, so he didn’t look like a deranged creep wandering the Botanical Gardens alone, but she’d ditched him for some guy she’d met online once they got to the hotel. Basically, she conned him in to coming— _kidnapped_ him—the lying, little shit. He briefly considered getting drunk in the hotel bar, but instead he stole her car and went to the Botanical Gardens by himself after all.

Like a deranged creep.

Screw it.

He wasn’t missing the chance to see cherry blossoms in the flesh when they were so close by. It may not be Japan, but at least it was _something_. A little bit of a happy memory he could hold on to when everything else in his life was so… _not_ happy.

He walked out from under the shade of the trees into a little meadow, grabbing his phone to take a picture of the soft pink canopy from the outside looking in, when a sharp yelp of pain caught his attention.

He turned to look at a guy who stood in the meadow, holding his forearm and looking very, very concerned, his eyes enormous as he glanced up at David.

David took a step backward. He didn’t like being on the receiving end of a look like that. It almost seemed like the guy was going to ask him to do someth—

“Hey!” the guy called out. “Can you help me?”

 _Fuck_.

David glanced around, trying to find someone nearby who could rescue him and take over.

There was no one.

“Um. I’m not sure I’m really someone you should be asking for help,” David said. “There’s gotta be better options around.”

“Do you see anyone else?” the guy said, walking closer. His voice sounded a little funny. Thick, like he was talking around cotton.

“Unfortunately, no,” David muttered. “What did you need?”

“Do you have a car?”

David frowned. That was a weird question. “Uh. Yes?”

“Do you think you can take me to the hospital?”

David took another step backward, glancing around in a panic. “Hospital?!” he squeaked. “Why do you need a hospital? Were you mugged? Is there a serial killer after you? Blood-sucking moths?”

The guy wheezed.

David glanced back at him. That didn’t sound like a wheeze from a laugh.

“Not a moth. A bee,” the guy said, wheezing again. “I just got stung. I’m allergic. I really need to go to the hospital. Like _now_.”

“Oh god,” David cried, glancing around again. “I really am the worst person for this.”

“You’re the only person I got,” the guy said, his eyes squinting.

Wait.

They weren’t squinting, they were puffy.

Fuck.

“Oh god. You’re _ballooning_ ,” David yelled.

The guy nodded. “How close is your car?”

“Um… close-ish. Can you walk? You sound awful.”

The guy shrugged. “I’m gonna have to,” he whispered.

David sized him up. He was shorter than David, but stocky. He’d be heavy. David wasn’t as strong as he used to be, but he might be able to pull it off.

He turned around. “Here. I’ll piggyback you. Hop on.”

“You sure?” The guy sounded hesitant. David didn’t blame him.

“Do you want to die? Hop on already!”

The guy’s weight hit him like a ton of bricks and David lurched forward, but he managed to keep from toppling over. Maybe he was stronger than he thought. The guy’s arms went around his shoulders and his legs hooked around David’s waist, and David did his best to run to the car with a very well-muscled octopus around his back.

When they finally got there, they were both wheezing, but the guy’s wheeze was far more concerning. He was so puffy he almost looked like a cartoon character.

“If you’re _this_ allergic to bees, why the fuck were you wandering the Botanical Gardens without an Epi-Pen?” David help up a finger. “ _Don’t_ answer that. Focus on breathing.” He shoved the guy in the passenger seat and pulled out his phone as he ran to the driver’s side. He punched in directions to the nearest hospital and peeled out the parking lot.

By the time they got there, the guy looked really, really bad. He was still conscious, though barely.

“What’s your name? I’m going to need to tell the hospital something. You’re in no shape.”

“Patrick,” the guy whispered and handed David his phone. “Call my parents for me?”

“What?!” David yelped. “What?”

“Please? You’re all I got.”

David grimaced but nodded, grabbing the phone and hopping out of the car. He ran toward the ER to grab a wheelchair, and when he got back to the car, he hauled Patrick out and sat him in it. Then he pushed him at a dead run toward the doors.

“What’s… your… name?” Patrick wheezed.

“David. Stop talking. Focus on breathing.”

Patrick nodded and it looked like he melted into the wheelchair, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” David shouted, bursting into the lobby. “Uh… help?! I think he stopped breathing.”

They were quickly surrounded by multiple people, many of them asking David questions he couldn’t really answer. “His name is Patrick and he was stung by a bee. He’s allergic. That’s all I know. I have his phone. I’m gonna call his parents, I guess. They should be able to answer the rest of these."

The staff nodded and whisked Patrick away into the back.

David watched the doors swing shut and then collapsed back on a chair, his heart racing. That had been the most adrenaline-filled fifteen minutes of his life. He leaned forward and put his head between his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Hopefully Patrick would be alright because David wasn’t sure if he’d get over the guilt of not getting him to the hospital fast enough, even if the bee sting wasn’t his fault.

He didn’t want someone’s blood on his hands. Not even a stranger.

When his heart finally stopped racing, he glanced at the unfamiliar phone in his hands, swiping at the screen. Thank god it didn’t have a screen lock on it, though if Patrick made it through this whole ordeal, David was going to strongly lecture him about that very incorrect choice.

He opened up the contacts and scrolled through, unsure of who he was even supposed to be looking for. Luckily, there was a contact named “Mom” and David sucked in a relieved breath and hit dial.

“Hi, sweet boy!” a cheerful voice answered. “I didn’t expect to hear from you today!”

“Um…” David said, suddenly at a loss for words. How did you tell someone their kid was in the hospital? Maybe even… dead? David shuddered. He didn’t want to think about that, but he also couldn’t get Patrick’s puffy face out of his head. The way his eyes rolled back. David shuddered again.

The voice came back over the phone, less cheerful—more reserved. “This isn’t Patrick, is it?”

David shook his head and then chastised himself. He was on the phone, for fuck’s sake. He needed to speak. “Ummm… no. Not Patrick. My name’s David. Um, Patrick is in the hospital? In Elmdale? He gave me his phone to call you. He, um… there was a bee.”

There was a quick inhalation of breath on the other end. “He didn’t have his Epi-Pen with him?”

“No!” David cried. “And I already lectured him about that, but um… I’m in the ER, and they took him in the back, and I’m not sure how he is is and I’m not family, so I doubt they’d tell me anyway.”

“Oh, honey, we’re on our way there. We’re a few hours out. Can I talk to someone there? Can you give them the phone for a second?”

David stood up and looked around. “Sure, sure.” He headed to the admitting clerk and explained the situation, handing her the phone when she asked for it. Then he went and sat back down, unsure of what to do next. Should he stay? See how Patrick was? He’d always wonder if he didn’t. He'd spend his life worrying that he left a stranger to die alone in a very sad looking hospital. He should at least stay until Patrick’s parents showed up. It was the least he could do.

Nodding, he sank back into the chair and closed his eyes for a minute, the adrenaline rush wearing off and making him far more sleepy than he should have been this early in the day.

He’d just keep his eyes closed for a minut—


	2. Chapter 2

David woke to a someone lightly shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and blinked up at the admitting clerk. She smiled, handed him back Patrick’s phone, and walked away. He stared down at the phone and debated what to do.

He should probably let Patrick’s parents know he was staying until they got there, at least.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and opened up the messages. Hopefully Patrick’s mom had a cell phone. He didn’t want to call her again. It had been awkward enough the first time.

He glanced at the text threads and saw there was one already going with **_Mom_** towards the top of the queue, right under one named **_Rachel_**.

Hmm. Rachel?

Maybe a girlfriend? David should probably tell her what was going on, too.

First things first, though.

He opened the texts with **_Mom_** :

Hi, this is David. We spoke earlier. I’m still in the hospital waiting room and figured I’d stay until you get here. I still have Patrick’s phone. In case you’re wondering why some stranger is texting you.  
  


While he waited for her to reply, he scrolled up a bit in the thread, curious. Other people’s relationships with their parents fascinated him, especially given how bonkers his own upbringing had been. Considering how Patrick’s mom had answered when David initially called, he figured they must be really close. What did adults talk about with parents they were close to, anyway?

Only, the texts were mainly one-sided. Patrick didn’t answer much, and the texts from his mom were all increasingly concerned—asking if he was okay, asking why he left, begging him to talk to them.

Begging him to come home.

David frowned.

Huh. That was not what he expected. Not even a little.

He felt like he was the worst sort of snoop, so he closed out of the conversation and opened up the one with **_Rachel_** , intending to tell her that her boyfriend was in the hospital.

Only, her texts were more of the same—asking him to come home, begging him to talk to her, asking what she did wrong and why he left.

Patrick never answered any of them.

So, clearly not a girlfriend _anymore_ , at least.

David shut down the texts, feeling guilty for snooping, even though he’d meant well.

The phone buzzed in his hand and David saw it was from **_Mom_**.

Thank you, David, but you don’t have to stay if you don’t want. We’ll be there in a couple hours. My husband is driving like a maniac, so we’re making good time. You can leave Patrick’s phone with the front desk. I’m sure waiting in a hospital isn’t how you thought you’d spend your afternoon.  
  


David sat there, considering her offer, then typed back.

No. I’ll stay. Otherwise I’ll just worry about him. Thank you, though  
  


She wrote back almost immediately.

Oh, thank you, honey. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel better, knowing someone is there with him.  
  


David’s frown grew larger. It felt like maybe she believed he was a friend of Patrick’s. He considered telling her he was a stranger, but decided against it. If thinking he was Patrick’s friend made her feel better, he’d roll with it, especially since he had no idea how Patrick was even doing.

It’s no problem. Look forward to meeting you.  
  


He groaned. Ugh. He couldn’t sound more ridiculous if he tried.

“Look forward to meeting you,” he muttered, high-pitched and sing-song. “You’re an idiot, David.”

He glanced around the waiting room to see if anyone caught him talking to himself, and also to see if there was somewhere more comfortable to sit. He noticed a long bench against the windows that looked promising. He stood and made his way over, plopping down and stretching out his legs.

He spent some time staring out the window, watching people arrive and leave the hospital, and then grew bored. It definitely wasn’t the way he planned on spending his afternoon.

His phone chimed and he looked down.

Fuck.

Stevie.

Hey! Where are you? Better yet, where’s my car?  
  


David winced and hit dial. Better to call than text.

“What the hell, David,” she yelled when she picked up.

“I know, I know. I’m at the hospital.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone, then, “Why?!”

“Long story, but I went to the Botanical Gardens and ended up having to take someone to the hospital who had a very bad allergic reaction to a bee sting. I’m sitting in the ER waiting for his parents to show up and relieve me.”

“What the hell? How long before they get there?”

“Um… a couple hours? If you need your car, can you get a ride here? I’ll just have you pick me up once I’m ready to go.”

“Wait a minute. You’re going to willingly wait a couple hours in a germ-filled hospital for some stranger’s parents to show up? Why would you do that?”

“I want to make sure he’s okay,” David muttered. “The hospital won’t tell me anything. At least, I assume they won’t. No one has been out here to talk to me.”

She was quiet a minute. “So… just how cute _is_ this guy?”

David scowled. “Shut up. I have no idea. He was very… puffy.”

“Yikes. Okay, I may be able to get someone to drop me at the hospital. It’s the only one in town, right?”

“Apparently. It’s horrifying.”

“Sounds about right. I’ll be there in a few.”

David hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

_Just how cute is this guy?_

David thought back to the meadow, but he couldn’t remember anything but Patrick’s ballooned-up face. Definitely not a cute look.

David glanced at Patrick’s phone in his lap, considering. He’d already read some texts… what harm would checking out a couple photos be? At least until Stevie showed up. It was a perfectly natural reaction, to want to know what the person he potentially saved from a horrible, puffy death looked like, right?

He took a deep breath and opened the pictures, starting to scroll through. Almost all the newest photos were of scenery—apparently from the top of a mountain that looked like it took way too much effort to get to. Lots of pictures of random plants. Even more of some sports stuff David had no interest in, but no pictures of Patrick.

Then he went back a little further and stopped scrolling, his mouth falling open.

Oh.

 _Well_ , then.

Clearly Patrick had joined some sort of dating app once upon a time because a couple of his selfies were _very_ impressive. People only took photos like these if they were looking to hook up.

David would know.

He glanced at the date they were taken… only a couple months prior.

So, they were current photos.

Wow. Those were… some muscles, all right.

Also, those shorts should be outlawed, and not just because they went against any fashion sense David had.

The way they _fit_ Patrick was also probably illegal in some states.

David shook his head and scrolled back a little more and found lots of pictures of him with a cute redhead smiling at the camera.

Posed shots made to look like candid ones.

One shot that seemed professional, where she looked thrilled and he less so. Honestly, he looked terrified.

This must be Rachel, and if his expression was any indication, it was probably the reason he hadn’t answered any of her texts.

Also… was she wearing a _ring_?!

Oh, _god_!

David gasped and closed out of the photos.

That’s what he got for snooping.

All he’d learned from that whole foray into subterfuge was that Patrick was a goddamn snack.

Unfortunately, he also learned that he was straight with an ex(?) fiancée who he wouldn’t text back. Even worse, he appeared to have run away from his previous life with barely any notice.

Was he some sort of criminal in very tight shorts?

David shoved the phone in his other pocket and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

How was he supposed to even _talk_ to Patrick’s parents when they showed up? They obviously thought they were friends. They’d probably think he had answers for why their son ran away from home and away from the person he was going to marry.

What the fuck had he gotten himself in to?


	3. Chapter 3

Before he could ponder the implications of the mess he’d inexplicably found himself in, Stevie strolled through the sliding glass doors and glanced around the waiting room. She caught sight of him in the corner and grinned, heading over.

“You look very cozy,” she said, smirking. She pushed his feet off the bench, nearly knocking him onto the floor, and then sat down next to him.

“I hope an alligator eats you,” David hissed, catching himself before he fell onto the Ebola-covered floor. Then he sat himself more securely in his seat and glared at her.

“I’m pretty sure there aren’t any alligators in our local bodies of water," Stevie said, smirking.

“Sewer alligators, then. I’m sure there are tons in Schitt’s Creek. Home-grown by Roland and his cheese obsession.”

Stevie snorted. “Okay, seriously, why are you here? What’s this guy got going for him?”

David’s face flushed hot. “Can’t I just genuinely be worried about someone?”

Stevie burst out laughing. “You’re honestly asking me that? _You_?! I’ve known you for over a year and I’ve never seen you genuinely worried about anyone. What’s going on, David?”

David scowled. “I _am_ worried about him, though. You didn’t see his eyes roll back in his head when I brought him in here. I thought he was going to die, Stevie! I thought I didn’t get him here fast enough and he died. I _still_ don’t even know how he is. There could be just a body lying back there! I could have called his parents to come retrieve a _corpse_!”

She watched him, her eyes widening. “Okay, okay… chill. I stand corrected. Sorry.”

David sighed and pulled out Patrick’s phone. “I have his phone. He gave it to me before he passed out and told me to call his parents. After you asked if he was cute, I thought I should check and see. Purely for science. I had no idea bee stings could turn someone into the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man, but apparently they can. I didn’t know what he really looked like.”

“And? _Is_ he cute?”

David bit his lip and pulled up the photos, scrolling until he found the hook-up selfies, and handed the phone to Stevie. “You tell me.”

Her mouth dropped open as she studied them and she started laughing before she handed the phone back, wiping her eyes.

“Oh, you are _so_ fucked.”

“Shut up,” David growled, shoving the phone back into his pocket. He considered telling her about the ex-fiancée, but decided against it. Something sat wrong in his stomach about that whole situation. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter how hot he is, I literally am out of here as soon as his parents show up and I find out that he’s okay.”

“Sure, sure,” Stevie said, nodding and grinning. “That’s exactly what’s gonna happen.”

“Don’t be an asshole,” David snarled. “What else could possibly happen?”

Stevie just kept grinning and held out her hand. “Keys. And as far as what else could happen, I guess we see. This will be fun for me.”

David grabbed them out of his pocket and tossed them at her. “Jerk.”

She nodded and stood up. “Call me when you want out of this joint.” She saluted him and headed toward the doors. “Unless you plan on staying and playing nursemaid,” she called over her shoulder as she left.

David watched her go, flipping her off through the window. Then he put his feet back on the bench and settled in to wait for Patrick’s parents.

***

He must have dozed off again because a light touch against his shoulder had him waking up with a start, flailing out and almost hitting an older woman standing next to him.

She stared at him, her eyes large and kind. “Are you okay, honey? Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

David sat up straight. He knew that voice. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’m used to my sister waking me up and it’s usually followed by something unpleasant.” He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. “Are you okay? I didn’t hit you, did I?”

Patrick’s mom smiled and shook her head. “No. I’m quicker than I look. Patrick was the same way growing up. I’ve learned to expect it.” She eyed him curiously. “I can’t believe you stayed here the whole time to wait for us.”

“Yes. Well." He cleared his throat again. "How’d you know which patron of this fine establishment was me?” David asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, there aren’t many options in the waiting room,” she said, smiling. “Plus, I asked who brought Patrick in and they told me.” She stared at him like he was a wondrous thing. “Can I give you a hug, honey?”

David felt his eyes get huge. “Uh… sure? Why?”

Patrick’s mom made a little noise and enveloped him in the tightest hug David thought he’d ever gotten. It felt really nice. He tentatively hugged her back.

“You saved his life, honey. They said he stopped breathing right when you brought Patrick in, running in here with him in a wheelchair like you’d both just finished a marathon. You scared the admitting nurse to death… and with good reason. Thank you so much!”

“So… he’s _okay_?” David whispered, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Something of that emotion must have come across in his voice because Patrick’s mom pulled back and stared at him. “You didn’t know? This whole time? You didn’t know how he was doing?”

David shook his head. “They haven’t told me anything.”

She hugged him again, this time quicker and even more tight. “Oh, sweetie. I’m so sorry. That must have been nerve-wracking.” She stood back and held out a hand. “Come on, then.”

“Uh. Where are we going?”

“To see Patrick, of course.”

David opened his mouth to protest, but she was already anticipating him, shaking her head. “No excuses. You deserve to be in there as much as we do.”

David squeaked, but Patrick’s mom was already hauling him off the bench and through the lobby. She was a lot stronger than she appeared, that much was sure. She pulled him to a taller, white-haired man who smiled widely at him. “Clint, this is David. David this is Clint, Patrick’s dad. Call me Marci, by the way.”

David nodded. “Um. Hi. I’m David. David Rose.”

Marci cocked her head, studying him

“Why does that name sound familiar? Has Patrick talked about you before?”

“Uh… I highly doubt that,” David said, feeling his face flush. “Um… I used to be moderately famous? At least my parents were. My mom still, I guess, in a way. I used to be in a lot of press stuff. Not always good press, but nothing lately. Not in the last year, anyway.” He was rambling. He shut his mouth with a snap, willing himself to shut up.

Marci’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god. Of course. The Rose family! Your mom is Moira Rose?”

David nodded. “Yep. That’s us.”

“Oh. Oh, honey!” She leaned forward and gave him another hug. “Oh, I’m so sorry. This last year must have been _so_ hard for you. It’s awful what happened to your family. Have they found your business manager yet?”

David shook his head against her shoulder, his eyes inexplicably starting to fill with tears. Had anyone ever said anything like that to him since it happened? Had anyone ever actually understood how hard it was for him? He couldn’t remember a time, anyway. He hugged her back, hard. She deserved it. Then he pulled back, wiping his eyes. “No. It’s okay, though. We’re getting used to it.”

She watched his face, a little frown on hers. “Well, I hope they _do_ find him. I hope he gets what’s coming to him.”

David nodded. “That would be nice, yes.”

She shook her head and gently cupped his face, then let her hands drop, grabbing his again. “Okay, let’s go see our boy.”

She pulled him through the doorway before he could fully work through what she could have possibly meant by _that_.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick was hooked up to machines, his face far less puffy than it had been when David last saw him, but still not quite like those many, many pictures David had snooped through. Patrick’s eyes were closed, but he opened them slowly as they all walked in.

Then they grew really wide—almost panicked—as he struggled to sit up.

Marci let go of David’s hand and rushed forward. “Oh! Oh, honey, don’t push yourself.” She patted at his shoulders and cupped his face, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Patrick’s gaze locked with David’s over her shoulder, his eyes widening even more—going shocked. “David?” he croaked.

David didn’t blame him. He couldn’t believe he was in there, either. He raised a hand and waved weakly. “Uh, hello.”

“What are you doing—um, hi.” Patrick said, shaking his head slightly, then glancing at his parents. “I told David to call you,” he said, like he was just remembering.

Marci nodded and glanced over at David, smiling. “Yes. He’s been very sweet.” She looked back at Patrick and cupped his face again. “Why didn’t you have your Epi-Pen with you, sweet boy?”

Patrick grimaced. “I forgot it,” he admitted, chewing at his lip. “I know it was stupid.”

“You were at a _Botanical Garden_ , Patrick!” David cried, realizing he probably shouldn’t be speaking, but _honestly_ …. “Botanical Gardens are canonically full of flowers. Flowers attract _bees_! What is _wrong_ with you?!” His hands were flailing, so he stopped moving, letting them fall to his sides, his face going hot.

Patrick’s eyes lit up and he shot David a quick grin. “Many things, but we can discuss that later,” he murmured.

Something in the tone of his voice made David flush harder. Also, that grin…. Patrick was still puffy and not as cute as he had been in his photos, but damn, that grin _did_ something to David’s insides. His stomach went all trembly—like it was full of some sort of previously mentioned winged-insect. He bit his lip and looked away for a second. When he glanced back, Patrick was still watching him.

Marci looked between the two of them, her eyes narrowing, like she was thinking really hard, then she took a deep breath and focused on Patrick. “Honey, I really think you should come home with us for a little bit. The doctor’s say this was a really bad episode and you nearly died. I think maybe we should take care of you for a little bit. Make sure you get on your feet a little more. Make sure you’re taking care of yourself. Going to gardens without your Epi-Pen was very dangerous and short-sighted, and we’re worried about you.”

Patrick looked horrified. “Mother! I’m an adult! I don’t need you taking care of me!”

“Are you sure, honey? Because from where I’m standing, it sure seems that way.”

Patrick shot David a desperate look.

David suddenly wanted to rescue him more than he’d ever wanted to do anything in his life.

“Um,” he said, clearing his throat. “Can I maybe… can I maybe talk to Patrick alone for a second?”

Marci glanced at him, surprised, but there was a brief flash of something that almost looked like delight in her gaze before she nodded and stood up. “Of course, honey. We’ll just be outside. Grab us when you’re done.”

She stood up straight and stalked over to Clint, grabbing his hand and yanking him out of the room. David watched them go, and once the door shut, he turned back to Patrick.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked. “Obviously, you don’t want to go back with them?”

Patrick shook his head. “No! I can’t—I can’t go back there. I _can’t_!”

He sounded so panicked and desperate that David rushed forward, sitting on the bed next to him and grabbing his shoulders, forcing Patrick to look at him. “Then, you won’t. We’ll figure something out, okay?”

“Okay,” Patrick whispered, his eyes still enormous. “What? Do you have any ideas?”

David shook his head. “Not presently, but I’m sure we can think of something. If you don’t want to go back there, you don’t have to. I’ll make sure of it.”

Some of the panic receded from Patrick’s eyes and he stared at David, his expression almost awed. He shook his head slightly and laughed. “I realize I’m pumped full of antihistamines and good drugs so take what I say with a grain of salt, but you’re the most gorgeous human I’ve ever seen in my life.”

David flushed hot. “Um. Well, that’s gotta be the drugs talking. Also, you’re spiraling off in all directions now. We were trying to figure out how not to get your parents to take you home, remember?”

Patrick nodded, his eyes drooping a bit. “I trust you, David. You saved my life. So I know you’ll think of something. I’m very tired, though. I need to take a nap. Please… just please don’t let them take me back there.” His voice got very quiet at the end, dropping away entirely as his eyes closed. Then he was snoring softly.

David watched him for a second, considering his options. There was no way he was letting them take Patrick back to wherever they came from. Not after _that_. Patrick was counting on him. He needed to think of _something_. Patrick trusted him. That was a novel concept. He didn’t want to fuck it up, so he needed to think of something.

He watched Patrick sleep for a second, marveling at how pale his skin was—freckles popping out over the bridge of his nose and fanning out over his cheeks. He looked delicate—soft—and David wanted to brush his thumb across his lips to see if they were as soft as they looked.

He cleared his throat and stood, clenching his fists. Nope, he couldn’t do that. There was the matter of the ex(?) fiancée back home, and the fact that Patrick was obviously straight.

But—

But… he’d just told David he was the most gorgeous human he’d ever seen.

Would a straight guy say that?

Maybe a drugged straight guy, actually. It wouldn’t be the first time David had heard something like that from someone under the influence who immediately denied it once they were sober.

He frowned.

He needed to get back on track. How could he keep Patrick’s parents from taking him home with them?

Squaring his shoulders, he marched to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hallway. “Um… Marci? Clint? I have to strongly protest you taking Patrick back with you.”

Marci’s eyes widened. “Oh? Why?”

“Um… because you don’t need to? Um… I can—I can look after him. I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid from here on out.”

Marci cocked her head and studied him. “Oh, you don’t have to do that, honey. We’re more than happy to take care of him.”

“Of course you are! You’re his parents. It’s just—” He paused and chose his words carefully. He couldn’t exactly say Patrick was horrified at the thought of being anywhere near them. “It’s just you don’t have to. I can… I _will_ … I promise.”

Marci smiled sweetly. “You’re a good friend, David, but honestly, we really need to do this. It’s for his own good.”

David shook his head rapidly, starting to panic. This wasn’t going the way he thought it would. He needed to say something to salvage this before they dragged Patrick back, kicking and screaming.

“No!” he cried. “You can’t take him back!”

Both Marci and Clint stared at him in shock. Marci’s mouth dropped open and she took a step backward. “Okay? Why? Why can’t we?”

“Because!” David balled up his fists and took a deep breath. “Because I can do it. I’ll take care of him. He’s… he’s—” He searched his brain for any excuse that would shut their plans down. There was only one thing that he could picture, flashing like a neon sign in his brain. He bit his lip and scrunched his eyes closed tight. Patrick may never forgive him for this, but it was the only thing that might work, so he had to try.

“Because he’s my boyfriend!”


	5. Chapter 5

The resulting heavy silence made David start to spiral.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck.

 _Oh FUCK_!

What had he done?

That was the _worst_ thing he could have possibly said.

Why did he say _that_?

He opened one eye warily to check if Patrick’s parents were still even there. They might have run for the hills by this point. He’d just spectacularly outed their most-definitely _not_ gay son.

He was a menace to society.

But, no… they were still standing there, staring at him like he’d just said Patrick had successfully landed on Mars and built a colony of human-wolf hybrids.

“Excuse me, what?” asked Clint, the disbelief on his face evident in his tone.

Marci nudged him hard with her elbow. “Clint!”

He blinked and the expression morphed from disbelieving to chagrined. “Sorry. Sorry… I just didn’t… expect _that_?”

“No, I’m sure you didn’t,” David muttered, covering his face with his hands. “Fuck.”

He felt a soft hand on his arm. “Honey?” Marci’s voice was very quiet. “It’s okay. We’re not upset.”

He peeked out from behind his fingers. “You’re not?”

She shook her head. “No. No, we’re just surprised. Though, I guess this explains a lot.”

“It does?” David asked.

She nodded. “Yeah. It would explain why he left. Why he hasn’t been talking to us. Oh, you poor, sweet boys. I’m so sorry.”

David dropped his hands.

Oh god, this wasn’t good. What had he done? He didn’t want them feeling sorry about a lie.

“Why are you sorry? You don’t have to be sorry!” he said, his voice more frantic than he’d have liked.

She just smiled at him sadly. “Clint and I are going to go grab some lunch from the cafeteria. Do you want to join us?”

David glanced back at the door to Patrick’s room, weighing his options. He really should give him a head’s up about what he’d just done, but Patrick needed to sleep before his world got turned upside down.

“Um… sure?”

Marci smiled, obvious relief overtaking her features. “Oh, great! Let’s go eat, and you can tell us all about how you and Patrick met!”

David froze. “Um. Maybe Patrick should tell you about that?”

She laughed. “Oh, don’t be silly. It will be better coming from you. Plus, we can learn a little about you at the same time!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

David looked over at his shoulder at Patrick’s door, throwing out a silent apology to the universe and praying he didn’t fuck this up.

***

David sat across the table from two very curious sets of eyes watching him like he was an animal in a zoo exhibition. It was one of the most agonizing situations he’d put himself in, and he’d been in a few pretty ridiculous situations before. This one, though... it was something else entirely. He wanted to crawl out of his skin and run screaming into the abyss.

“So!” Marci said cheerfully, sucking some soda through a straw. “Tell us about you two. How’d you meet?”

David blinked rapidly, trying to come up with a plausible story. He was the world’s worst liar, everyone knew it. Why did he willingly shove himself down this path of deceit? For a complete stranger?

“Um….” He blinked again. “Um… we met at the Botanical Gardens,” he said, biting his lip and trying to think of a plausible scenario.

“Wait. The same place he just got stung at?”

“Um… yes. We went back there for our....” He thought back to the date on those _fuck me_ photos of Patrick’s. “For our two-month anniversary? Because that’s where we met. So, um… so Patrick suggested we go back. To, um… to celebrate.” He smiled. That was believable. They’d believe that, right?

Marci frowned.

David’s stomach dropped. Maybe that wasn’t the best story after all.

“Two months?” she asked.

David nodded, thinking back to the photos again. Maybe he’d miscalculated. Was Patrick still living near them two months ago?

 _Fuck_.

“So, you met right after he moved away?”

David breathed out a sigh of relief. _Oh thank god_. He nodded, probably violently. “Yep. Mmhmm. Happy accident.”

She smiled, but it looked thoughtful… still a little sad. “You’ve been together for two months? And we didn’t know about you? I’m so sorry, honey. That must have been so hard for you.”

David shook his head. “It’s okay! People need to do these things on their own time. I’d never rush anyone into coming out.” He grimaced. “Except… that’s what I just did. Just now. Fuck.”

Marci reached out and grabbed his arm. “Oh no! Oh honey, it’s okay. It’s clear you didn’t mean to. It just came out because we were trying too hard to take Patrick home with us. I understand. I’m sure Patrick will, too.” She smiled at him encouragingly. “Anyway, that was very romantic of him, taking you back to the gardens again.”

David smiled, a little more at ease with this storyline. “Yes. The cherry blossoms are in bloom right now. I—I used to go to Japan, back when my family had money. I’d always go when I knew they’d be in bloom because they’re my favorite thing in the world. How they smell, how they look… how they make me feel inside. And seeing them again, it was like maybe… maybe things aren’t so different now, after all.” He shook his head and smiled over at Patrick’s parents. “Anyway, Patrick wanted to surprise me with them.”

Marci’s eyes filled with tears and she reached over to grab his hand. “Oh, honey. That’s the sweetest thing.”

David nodded. “Yeah. So, um… yeah.” He blushed, unsure of what to say next. He had no idea how far to take this particular make-believe scenario. He glanced over at Clint, who just watched him, not saying much. It wasn’t an unkind look, just curious, but it still made David very uncomfortable.

Fortunately, Marci grinned and winked at him. “So, Patrick’s not here now. Anything you want to know about him? Embarrassing childhood moments?

David laughed. Perfect! Her talking about Patrick could only help… and it would keep David from having to think of more lies.

“Umm… what was he like in high school?” He thought back to the pictures again. “I’m guessing a lot of sports?”

Marci nodded vehemently. “Oh, god yes. He played almost all of them. Not basketball, obviously, but the rest? Religiously. Especially baseball and hockey.”

David scrunched his nose. “I’m not really a sportsball sort of person.”

Marci laughed and looked him up and down. “No. No, you’re probably more fashion and art oriented, right?”

“Yes! Do you know anything about those?”

Marci shook her head. “Unfortunately, no. But apparently Patrick has a type.”

David choked on his soda. “Excuse me?”

She flushed. “Oh, um… it’s just. Um….” She glanced over at Clint, her eyes pleading.

Clint sighed. “He used to date someone who liked both those things, that’s all. She was really into fashion and art.”

David cocked his head. “Oh? Rachel is into that stuff too?”

Marci let out a long breath. “Oh thank god. He told you about Rachel?”

David winced. “I know about her, yes.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.

Marci reached over and squeezed David’s hand. “Now honey, I don’t want you to worry about her. Those two were never right for each other, even if she won’t let go. Patrick just never seemed that happy in that relationship, and I guess now I know why.”

Clint broke in. “We were so shocked when Patrick told us they were engaged. Honestly, it worried us a little. That he was making such a big mistake with the rest of his life.”

Marci nodded. “That’s the one part of him leaving that I’ve felt okay about… him breaking off their engagement. He’d have been so unhappy, and neither of us wanted that for him.”

David chewed the inside of his cheek. “So, you’re not mad? That he’s with me now?”

“Oh, honey, no!” She squeezed his hand again. “If Patrick’s happy with you, that’s all we want.”

David nodded. “Um, I hope… I hope he will be happy about this?”

God. All he really hoped was that Patrick wouldn’t freak out about what he’d done.

“I’m sure he already is, honey,” Marci said, smiling. “Now, should we head back and see him?”

David wanted to vomit, but he nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered.

He really hoped Patrick was still asleep.

***

Once they walked back in the room, David was horrified to see that Patrick was awake and alert. He glanced up at them when they entered, his eyes wide and worried. He met David’s gaze and David felt the panic radiating from Patrick down to his toes.

Marci tentatively walked up the bed and enveloped Patrick in a hug. “Oh, sweet boy. I’m so sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell us about this.”

Patrick looked very confused. He met David’s gaze over her shoulder with a silent question.

David bit his lip and cleared his throat. “Um… um… I told them about… well, I told them that we’re together.”

Patrick’s mouth dropped open and he pulled away from his mom’s hug, staring at the three of them with the most shocked look David had seen from anyone, ever.

He didn’t really blame him.

“What?” he croaked.

David nodded, forging ahead. “Um, it’s just that they were so intent on taking you home, and I told them they couldn’t do that since I don’t really want you to leave. You know… because you’re my boyfriend?”

Patrick stared at him. “So, you… you _outed_ me to my parents?”

David felt the blood leave his head and he reached out to grab onto the wall to keep himself upright. Yep, that’s exactly what he’d done, and Patrick clearly wasn’t amused by his choice of resolution to this particular problem.

Oh, god.

Patrick stared at him a minute longer, his lower jaw still basically unhinged, his eyes enormous.

Marci must have sensed the tension because she jumped in. “Oh, honey! Don’t be mad at David! Your dad and I are so grateful he told us. We’re so thankful we know about this now.”

Patrick’s head swiveled to look at her, looking even _more_ shocked, if that were possible. “You’re—you’re thankful?”

She nodded. “Yes! Now I understand why you left. And honey, it’s okay! We support you, no matter what. We just want you to be happy. That’s all we’ve ever wanted.”

He blinked at her. “Um, so… you’re not upset that David and I are… dating?”

“No! He seems lovely.” She glanced back at David and winked, then leaned forward to whisper something in Patrick’s ear. Patrick’s face went bright red and he glanced over at David, his gaze searching.

What the hell had Marci said to him?

“Um… can I… can I talk to David alone a minute, please?”

“Yes! Of course! Your dad and I have to find a place to stay around here, anyway. We left on such short notice we didn’t have a chance to look for hotel rooms.”

David stood straighter. “Oh, um… there’s a Holiday Inn near the freeway. I’m staying… I mean, I’ve stayed there before. Um, before Patrick? When I’ve come up here from Schitt’s Creek.”

Marci nodded. “Thanks, honey. We’ll give them a call.” She squeezed Patrick’s arm. “Now, don’t be too hard on him. He was just trying to help. And honey… we’re so happy for you both. I mean it.”

Patrick nodded, still looking a little dumbstruck. David understood how he felt.

She stood up and led a still silent Clint out of the room, but David couldn’t take his eyes off of Patrick.

As soon as the hospital room door shut, David braced himself for whatever came next.


	6. Chapter 6

David expected yelling.

Maybe tears.

A whole lot of indignant, righteous anger.

What David _didn’t_ expect was for Patrick to break down into uncontrollable laughter the minute his parents left the room. He covered his face with his hands and _howled_ , his whole body shaking through the snorts and guffaws.

David just watched the whole thing unfold, unsure of what to do about it.

“Uh. Patrick? Did I break you? Should I call for the doc?”

Patrick dropped his hands and beamed at David, the force of the grin making him stumble back a few steps.

“Holy shit,” Patrick said, his voice breathy. “You just accomplished something I’ve been too scared to do for most of my life. How the fuck did you _know_?”

David stared at him, trying to understand what Patrick meant. “What? What are you talking about? What did I accomplish?”

Patrick watched him for a second, his grin dimming a little and growing more thoughtful. “Wait. You _didn’t_ know? You just came up with that story because… because _why_?”

David groaned. “Because I panicked and had no idea what else to say that would keep them from packing you up into their car and leaving with you. I don’t know why I cared so much that they didn’t, but I felt like you _really_ didn’t want to go with them. So, I said the first thing that popped into my head. You didn’t want to go with them, right? I mean, I know you said you didn’t before, but that could have been the drugs talking.”

Patrick gazed at him with a kind of muted wonder and shook his head. “It wasn’t. I _don’t_. I can’t go back there. I _can’t_!”

David walked toward the bed, nodding. “Mmhmm. Mmhmm. I gathered that. So, I guess I just said the first thing I came up with. Which was… _that_. I’m so sorry. If it counts for anything, it seemed to work. They took me for lunch in the cafeteria and told me about all the sports you played in high school.”

Patrick let out a bark of laughter and patted the mattress next to him. “Here, sit.”

“You sure?”

Patrick nodded. “Please?”

David tentatively sat on the edge of the bed, turning to look at Patrick. The swelling in his face had gone down dramatically, with only some redness and faint bruising around his eyes. He really was _so_ fucking attractive that it took everything in David not to scoot a little closer to him.

Besides, there was still the little matter of whatever the hell Patrick had just tried to tell him. David needed to know what he meant by it. Like, _immediately_.

“Um. Patrick?”

“Yes, David?”

“When you said I accomplished something you’d been trying to do most of your life, what did you mean?”

Patrick’s grin lit up his face again and he searched David’s gaze for a minute before answering.

“You really have no idea, do you?”

David shook his head, afraid to hope. He knew what he really _wanted_ it to be, but there was no way on earth that’s what it actually was.

“No? What are you trying to say?”

“What I’m saying, David, is that you just outed me to my parents when I’ve been trying to do the same thing since I was fifteen years old.”

David’s mouth dropped open and his body went a mixture of hot and cold, his stomach filling with those damned winged insects again.

“What?!”

Patrick nodded, still grinning. “Yep. You panicked and came up with the most truthful lie ever to exist. Holy shit. I honestly thought you knew.”

“How the hell would I know _that_?”

“I don’t know!” Patrick said, raising his voice a little and gesturing to David’s whole person. “You’re you! I mean, I thought maybe there was some kind of spidey-sense you had that I somehow didn’t inherit with this particular superpower.”

David stared at him, then snorted. “No, you definitely didn’t get that, did you? I’m not gay, Patrick.”

Patrick’s smile fell and he sat back. “You’re not? But—but, why’d you come up with that story, then?” He looked so disappointed that the small ember of hope in David’s stomach roared into an inferno.

He shook his head. “I’m not gay, but I _am_ queer. I’m Pan. Gender isn’t a thing for me, I just like who I like. I’ve definitely liked men before, so you’re not too far off base.”

Patrick’s smile returned, a little shyer this time. “Oh. Well, that’s good. That will make this whole thing a little easier to pull off while my parents are here then, huh?”

David nodded. “You want to do that? You’re not mad?”

Patrick snorted again. “David, I should be on my knees thanking you.” His face immediately went bright red and he looked horrified for a minute. “That’s not… I didn’t mean… wow, that sounded completely different than I meant it.”

David grinned, leaning forward a little. “Well, I wouldn’t object to that, though,” he teased.

Patrick went even more red, his gaze dropping to David’s lips.

David leaned forward a little further.

The door to the room pushed open and a doctor strode in. “Mr. Brewer! You had a bit of a scare, I see!” he bellowed.

David sprang off the bed at the same time Patrick shrank back into his pillow, staring at the doctor and shaking his head like he was trying to clear it. “Um… um, yeah. I’ve been stung before. I know the drill. I just forgot my Epi-Pen today like an idiot.”

“Yep,” David agreed. “He won’t be doing that again, trust me.”

Patrick glanced up at him in surprise, shooting him a quick grin. “He’s right. I won’t.”

“Well, that’s good, because this time was a close call. If you hadn’t gotten here when you did, you and I wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. You understand what I’m saying?”

Patrick nodded and glanced over at David, his expression morphing into some kind of open gratitude that made David want to sink into the floor from the sheer force of it.

God, Patrick’s eyes were so _loud_.

“I know. I understand. I’m lucky that David was with me. Did you know he piggybacked me all the way to his car to get me here faster?”

The doctor glanced over at David and raised his eyebrows. “Well, if that’s the case, you definitely saved his life.”

David blinked, surprised at the sudden rush of tears that appeared in his eyes. He blinked up at the ceiling, trying to keep from crying in front of people he barely knew. “Oh. Oh… well, that’s… that’s good. I’m glad I was there.”

He hazarded a quick glance at Patrick, who watched him with so much open fondness that David almost let himself believe the lie he’d just spouted to Patrick’s parents less than half an hour ago. God… he really wanted it to be true.

He’d lost his mind, obviously.

He cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes, turning to look at the doctor. “Anyway, what does that mean? Can Patrick get out of here tonight?”

The doctor nodded. “Yep. Everything looks good. The swelling has gone down, he’s breathing normally again, vitals look good.” He turned to Patrick. “If you start to feel any symptoms returning, you’d better get back here immediately, okay?”

“He will,” David answered without thinking. “I’ll make sure.”

Patrick glanced at him in surprise, biting back a smile.

David’s quick answer seemed to satisfy the doctor though, who nodded and flipped through the chart in his hand. “Okay, well, we’ll get a nurse in here to discharge you in a little bit.” He glanced back up at Patrick. “You were very lucky today, Mr. Brewer.”

“Ohhhh… don’t I know it,” Patrick murmured, his gaze never leaving David’s face.

David blushed hot and looked down at his shoes.

What the hell was _that_?

All he knew was… he definitely wanted more of it.


	7. Chapter 7

After the doctor left, David glanced back over at Patrick. “Okay, we need to come up with logistics of how we’re going to do this because my car isn’t here anymore.” He grimaced. “It isn't _my_ car. It’s my friend’s. She came and picked it up while I was in the waiting room. So, I don’t know how we’re getting out of here that doesn’t involve your parents.”

“Oh. Uh… my car is still at the Botanical Gardens,” Patrick said, frowning.

“I can call Stevie. She can pick us up. But… um. _Fuck_! I just told your parents to book a room at the hotel I’m staying at tonight. If we’re dating, why would I be staying at a hotel? They’ll see me there! _Shit_!”

Patrick watched him a minute, chewing his lip. “Um. I have a suggestion. You can totally tell me no, but it might work.”

“What?” David asked. At this point, anything Patrick came up with would have to be better than his stupid ideas.

“You can stay with me tonight.”

David froze. “W-what?”

“You can stay with me while they’re here. They’ll expect that and I don’t mind. After everything you’ve done for me today, it’s really the least I can do.”

“The _least_ you can do,” David repeated. “So, my sleeping on your couch is far superior to a very soft hotel mattress? Sure. Sure.”

“I never said you’d be sleeping on the couch, David,” Patrick said, his expression solemn, but his eyes dancing.

David’s mouth dropped open, but before he could respond, Patrick’s parents came back into the room.

“Patrick! The doctor said you can leave soon! That’s great news!”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. So, um… did you guys sort out where you’re staying tonight?

Marci smiled. “Yes. Thank you for the recommendation, David! They got us right in.”

David tried to smile back at her, but he had a feeling it came out looking kind-of sickly. “That’s… great,” he said, his voice weaker than he meant it to be.

Marci frowned. “Everything okay, David?”

David nodded, starting to panic, and Patrick must have sensed his internal freak out, because he answered for him.

“Yep, we were just trying to figure out when I can actually leave. It might be a little bit. You guys can go check in if you want. David and I can meet you for dinner later. I’ll text you when we’re out of here, but I need to go home and take a shower first. It’s been a bit of a day.”

“Of course, honey!” Marci chirped. She made her way to the bed and gave Patrick another long hug before letting go and turning her attention to David.

Before he knew it, she’d pulled him into a hug as well, squeezing tight and whispering, “Sweet boy” in his ear. David flushed hot and silently apologized to the Universe for lying to this obviously wonderful woman.

God, he felt like the worst sort of human.

He glanced over at Patrick, and the soft look in his eyes as he took in the scene just further ramped up David’s anxiety. What the hell had he gotten himself into? All he wanted from today was to go look at cherry blossoms in the middle of nowhere Canada, and he somehow found himself in his own personal romantic comedy.

 _Or_ … it could be a poignant drama that ended tragically. That really remained to be seen.

As soon as Patrick’s parents left the room, David turned back to Patrick. “Um, I need to go call my friend and tell her to come pick us up.”

Patrick nodded, watching David a little too intently. “You okay with this? You seem flustered.”

“Can’t imagine why,” David muttered.

Patrick let out a soft laugh. “David. You’ve done so much for me already. You don’t have to go through with this if you don’t want. I can explain what happened to my parents tonight and deal with the consequences.”

“No! Then they still might make you go back with them! I can’t let that happen to you.”

David told himself that was the _only_ reason he protested so hard. It had nothing to do with the idea of spending more time with Patrick or his very lovely parents.

Nothing at all.

Patrick watched him, that fond look back. “Okay, David. Thank you. Go call your friend.”

David nodded and escaped the room, pulling out his phone.

Stevie answered almost immediately. “Hey, you ready to go?”

“Um… slight change of plans,” David said, chewing his lip.

There was a pause on the other end, and Stevie’s voice was absolutely gleeful when she finally responded. “You don’t say…?”

“Shut up,” David growled. “Can you please come pick _both_ me and Patrick up and take us back to the Botanical Gardens to get his car? And… uh… please bring me my luggage.”

Stevie hooted with laughter. “What?! Your luggage? Why?”

David sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. There was no getting around it now. “So, it’s a bit of a long story.”

“And I’m not picking you up until you tell me, so get started.”

David closed his eyes and groaned. “Fine.”

By the time he’d finished explaining how the day had gone down, Stevie was wheezing with laughter.

“Oh my GOD, you’re so, so fucked. Holy shit.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get it all out now. Do NOT act like this around Patrick or I’ll tell everyone about the time you walked in on Roland and Jocelyn's naked reenactment of the pottery scene from _Ghost_ at the Rec Center.”

“Well, now you’re just playing dirty.”

“I mean it, Stevie. Just please do me this favor. I don’t want to fuck this up for him.”

Stevie was quiet for a second, and when she finally answered, her voice had lost some of the gleeful tone, but not all. That was asking for too much. “I’ll be there in about ten.”

“Okay, thanks,” David said, hanging up.

Then he headed back to talk to Patrick.

When he entered the room, the nurse was in there with him, deftly unhooking him from machinery.

“Oh!” David said. “It’s happening right now, huh?”

The nurse nodded. “Yep, he’s being released into the wild. He can’t drive for at least 12 hours, though. We pumped him full of some pretty strong drugs that will make operating a vehicle off the table.”

“Oh, um….” He stared at Patrick, grimacing.

Patrick shrugged. “You can drive my car, David. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?”

Patrick smiled. “Do we have another option?”

The nurse shook her head. “Not if that option is _you_ driving, Mr. Brewer.”

“See? The boss has spoken. Looks like it’s all you, David,” Patrick said, his expression far more pleased than David thought the situation really called for.

“Okay. Well, Stevie will be here in about ten to pick us up to take us to your car, so… how long before you can get out of here?”

The nurse handed Patrick a few sheets of paper. “Here are your after-care instructions. You’re officially free to leave. I’ll be back in with a wheelchair for you. Again, you got some strong drugs."

Patrick waited until she left the room and swung his legs off the bed, standing and swaying a bit where he stood. “Whoa. She wasn’t kidding about the good drugs.”

“Patrick!” David cried, rushing to where he was and grabbing his arm to steady him.

Patrick leaned against him for a second, his bicep flexing slightly under David’s fingers.

 _Whoa_.

That was… a lot more solid than David expected.

His body lit up like a live wire, but he couldn’t step back just yet. He didn’t want Patrick to fall. Instead he moved his body until he stood in front of Patrick, letting go of his arm and pushing at his shoulders. “Sit down until the wheelchair is here,” he ordered.

Patrick sat, his eyes going round as he stared up at David.

David stared down at him, instinctively moving forward a little until he stood in-between Patrick’s knees, his hands still on his shoulders. It was a very intimate position to be in with a guy he’d just met a few hours ago under very chaotic circumstances.

Patrick’s lips parted and he let out a little breath of air—barely a noise at all—but David’s whole body went on alert.

_Do not kiss this guy, David. Do NOT kiss this guy. You just met him. Don’t fuck this up. Do NOT kiss this—_

He started to lean forward. Patrick’s eyes fluttered shut. David leaned in closer.

The nurse clattered through the doorway, the wheelchair banging against the wood and making a loud noise.

David jumped backward, nearly tripping over his feet, and Patrick’s eyes flew open, his face immediately going bright red.

They stared at each other in shock as the nurse prattled on about something and helped Patrick off the bed and into the chair, starting to push him out of the room.

David followed, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, and how he was supposed to get through the rest of the night without kissing a total stranger senseless.


	8. Chapter 8

They sat in the waiting room, Patrick in his wheelchair and David standing behind him, playing with the handles, trying to figure out what on earth he could say to break the weird tension the almost-kiss had created between them.

Why had he almost kissed him?!

It was like a weird, gravitational pull appeared the minute he stood in-between Patrick’s legs and looked down into those huge, expressive, whiskey-gold eyes.

He gripped the handle of the wheelchair harder and cleared his throat.

“Um… about back there… in the room,” he started.

Patrick shifted in his seat and tilted his head back to stare up at David. “Yeah?” he asked, with those damn eyes huge again.

David sighed and looked away, moving around to the side of the chair so Patrick could look at him a little easier. “Listen. I don’t—I don’t know what happened, exactly. Today has been a bit of a whirlwind. I think maybe I just got caught up in all the emotion of the day.”

There was a flicker of something that almost looked like disappointment in Patrick’s expression, but then he smiled, his eyes twinkling. “Whirlwind? Ya’ think?”

David snorted. “All I wanted to do was look at some cherry blossoms to remember Japan by, and somehow I came out of it all with a fake boyfriend and new sleeping arrangements for the night. I honestly was even looking forward to a semi-high end hotel bed. It’s for sure better than my horrible motel mattress. I’d say today hasn’t gone exactly to plan.”

Patrick’s eyes squinted. “Your _motel_ mattress?”

David felt himself go hot. “Never mind,” he muttered.

Patrick opened his mouth to say something else, his expression very, very curious, when the lobby doors slid open and Stevie walked through, grinning wildly.

“Well, _hello_ ,” she said, cackling and mimicking one of David’s shoulder shimmies. “I’m here to chauffer you both to your love nest.”

“Fuck off very much, thank you,” growled David.

Stevie grinned at him and focused on Patrick. “You must be Patrick,” she said, her smile almost feral.

“You must be David’s friend,” Patrick answered.

She shrugged, looking him up and down. “I mean, is _that_ what we’d call me?”

“Fall off a moving train, Stevie!”

She flipped him off, still watching Patrick. David glanced down at him, afraid Stevie was being too much for the situation, but Patrick just looked amused at the interaction. He glanced up and caught David’s eye, his small smile morphing into a quick grin. Then he turned back to Stevie.

“So, thank you for taking us back to my car. I really appreciate it.”

She nodded. “Sure, sure. So, David will be spending the night at your place then? Since you’re… _boyfriends_?” She whispered the last word, drawing it out as a look of pure glee overtook her face.

Patrick flushed red and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Um, yeah… that’s what… that’s what’s happening.”

She kept nodding, her grin growing larger. Her gaze flicked to David and she cackled.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” David hissed, moving behind the chair and aggressively pushing Patrick out of the hospital. “Just take us to his car.”

He breezed past, listening to her wheeze and snort as she trailed behind them.

***

Patrick tilted his head back to look up at David as they walked, Stevie still a ways behind them, laughing.

“So, Stevie?”

“Is a witch. A horrible troll of a witch,” David growled. “Pay no attention to the words coming out of her mouth.”

Patrick grinned at him and it was even cuter upside down. “Noted. Noted. So, how long have you two known each other?”

“A little over a year,” David answered, doing his best to pay attention to where he was going instead of Patrick’s face. The last thing he needed to do was crash him into the side of a parked car because he couldn’t stop staring.

Once they reached Stevie’s car, David hazarded a glance down at Patrick, who stared up at him with a mixture of amazement and something else David couldn’t identify.

Well… that was a lie. He could identify it— _maybe_ —he just didn’t think that it was possible for Patrick to be radiating that particular feeling this quickly. Even if David thought he might kind of be doing the same thing. 

He glanced up at Stevie, took in her grin of horrible, horrible glee, and knew immediately that he must be radiating it pretty hard, actually.

He schooled his expression and glared at her, holding out his hand. “Keys. We need to get Patrick in the car so I can return this damn wheelchair to the hospital.”

“Oh, I’ll do it!” she chirped, throwing David the keys.

He managed to catch them without looking like too much of an idiot and raised an eyebrow. “You’ll do it? Who are you, and what have you done with Stevie?”

She shrugged, still smiling. “It’ll give you two some time to… _connect_ ,” she whispered the last word and winked.

David was going to _kill_ her.

“Thanks, Stevie,” Patrick said, turning his head to smile at her. “I really appreciate you doing this.”

She nodded and watched him for a second. David could see the wheels turning in her head. “It’s no problem. Really, the _least_ I could do, since I kidnapped David and forced him to come here under false pretenses so I could get laid.”

Patrick’s eyes widened and he looked back to David, his gaze bouncing between the two of them. “Oh! So, you two…?”

“Eww!”

“Oh god, no!”

They both yelled so loud that Patrick flinched hard enough to cause the wheelchair to start to roll backward.

David reached out and grabbed it, stopping the movement. His hand brushed against Patrick’s bare arm and they both let out a little gasp.

Stevie didn’t seem to notice, thank god.

Patrick blinked at his arm for a few seconds and then looked up, his expression almost blank—like his brain was rebooting. Then he shook his head and smiled weakly, turning back to Stevie. “So, I’m gathering that’s a no, then?”

She laughed, delighted. “Oh, I like you.” She looked up at David. “I like him.”

David bit his lip and nodded, flexing his fingers as inconspicuously as he could. Whatever that light touch had been, it shot a jolt of adrenaline through his system like a gunshot. His fingers still tingled.

“Super. Great.” He looked down at Patrick, afraid to touch him again. “Can you get out of the chair yourself, or do you need help?”

Patrick’s eyes widened and he glanced at his arm again. “Oh, um… I can do it.” He stood, swaying briefly, and steadied himself on the side of the car.

David instinctively reached out to help, but the look of pure panic that Patrick gave him made him drop his arm almost immediately. “You okay?” he asked, instead.

Patrick nodded. “I’m good. I’ll just crawl in the back seat and lay down a minute, if that’s okay?”

David nodded, rushing to open the back door. Patrick crawled inside and laid back, staring up at the ceiling, his face flushed.

David looked at Patrick’s legs, partially sticking out of the car. He wanted to pick them up to move them so he could shut the door, but he was absolutely terrified to do that. If a light brush of his hand against Patrick’s arm could set his whole body into some kind of tail-spin, what would touching those legs do to him? Because… god, those _thighs_!

David bit his lip. “Um. Can you move your legs so I can shut the door?”

Patrick lifted his head and stared at David, blinking like an owl. “Oh, shit. Sorry.” He scrambled his legs in, bending them at the knees and giving David a spectacular view of a very, very nice ass.

David felt his face go hot. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering and quickly shut the door, leaning against it to take a couple steadying breaths.

Stevie took one look at him and burst out laughing again.

“ _Fucked_ , Rose. You are so, so fucked.”

David flipped her off, but there wasn’t too much heat in it.

The problem was, she was not incorrect.


	9. Chapter 9

David climbed into the passenger seat and took a deep breath, shifting to the side to be able to look back at Patrick.

“You doing okay back there?”

Patrick nodded, still staring up at the ceiling. “Yeah, just a bit woozy.” He turned to look at David. “What’s your last name?”

“Rose.”

Patrick studied him for a second before finally turning his head and staring back up at the ceiling. “David Rose.” He said it like he was sounding it out. “That’s nice.”

“Nice?”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah, it has a nice ring to it. Better than Patrick Brewer.”

“That’s a perfectly acceptable name.”

Patrick laughed and glanced over at David, a twinkle in his eyes. “Yes, very working class, day laborer. Whereas Rose sounds all delicate and upper-class. Fancy parties and caviar.”

David snorted. “Maybe once, but not anymore.”

Patrick’s eyes sharpened. “What’s that mean?”

David opened his mouth to reply just as Stevie yanked open the driver’s door and hopped in. “Ready to go, boys?” she asked, grinning her most evil of grins.

David glared at her, but she appeared unfazed, continuing to grin at him as she put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the lot.

“ _Look_ , David! I’m finally going with you to the Botanical Gardens!” she chirped. “Now you can’t whine about it anymore.”

“Die slowly,” David muttered.

Stevie snorted and looked in the rearview at Patrick. “So, bees, huh?”

Patrick let out a huff of laughter. “Yeah. And shellfish.”

“Good to know. Anything else we should know about you? Got anyone waiting for you back home?”

“ANYWAY,” David interjected. “I recently discovered I’m allergic to pitted fruit, so….”

Stevie reached across the car and put her hand across David’s mouth.

His squeak of indignation came out muffled.

Patrick giggled and shook his head. “No. And this _is_ home. Well, sort-of. I’m still trying to sort out where I want to live long-term. I kind-of landed here recently, but it doesn’t feel exactly right.”

“Mmhmm, mhhmm,” Stevie said. “And how long have you been here?”

“A little over two months.”

There was no way around it. David needed to make Stevie shut up, so he licked her hand.

She dropped it from over his mouth with a shriek. “Oh my god, you’re disgusting! Eww!” She wiped at her jeans. “Jesus Christ, David!”

“You talk too much,” David growled.

Patrick snorted. “You two are funny.”

“And _you’re_ hopped up on antihistamines,” David answered.

“I don’t know if it’s possible to be _hopped up_ on antihistamines, David,” Patrick said, his tone amused.

David waved a hand. “Whatever. You’re not of sound mind, is what I’m saying.”

Patrick laughed. “Well, I guess writing up my will is out of the question then. There go my plans for the evening. That's a shame.”

David bit his lip to hide his smile. Patrick’s mind was quick, even partially drugged. Mixed with how cute he was, that was a very, very dangerous combination.

Stevie glanced over at him and must have seen his smile because she rolled her eyes and laughed. “One hundred-percent fucked, Rose.”

“Shut up, Stevie,” David hissed.

“What’s that?” Patrick asked.

“OH LOOK, WE’RE HERE!” David bellowed.

Stevie jumped in her seat and the car lurched forward as she pulled into the Botanical Garden’s parking lot.

Patrick squeaked and rolled onto the floor.

“Oh my god,” David cried, looking behind them. “Are you okay?!”

Patrick wheezed out a laugh. “What just happened?”

“David’s a maniac,” Stevie answered, wiping her eyes and giggling. “That’s what happened?” She drove toward the only car left in the lot. “I assume the silver Jetta is yours?”

“Yep, that’s me.”

As soon as she pulled the car to a stop, David was out of the passenger seat and pulling open the back door. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He reached out, debating whether or not he should run his hands down Patrick’s body to make sure nothing was broken.

Patrick pushed himself to a sitting position on the floorboard and grinned at him. “I’m fine, David. Just a bit of a wounded ego.”

David flapped his hands. “Nope. This was Stevie’s fault. Nothing for you to be embarrassed about.”

“ _My_ fault?” Stevie protested. “ _You’re_ the one who screeched like a harpy.”

David glared at her, waving his arms wildly. “ _You_ drive like a nine-year-old who just stole their parent’s car to go on a joyride to Dairy Queen!”

“Well, see if I drive you to Elmdale anymore!”

“DRIVE me? You KIDNAPPED me!”

Patrick held up his hands. “Guys, guys! Can I just get to my apartment so I can take a shower and start to feel like a normal person again?”

David clamped his mouth shut and nodded. “Sorry. Sorry.” He looked at Stevie. “Where’s my bag?”

She reached under the seat and popped the trunk. “In back.”

David held out his hand to Patrick. “Do you need help out?”

Patrick hesitated a minute, staring at David’s hand like it had grown numerous heads. David watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and blinked a couple times before he reached out to grasp it.

 _Well_.

That initial jolt of adrenaline from touching Patrick hadn’t been a fluke.

As he pulled Patrick out of the car and their eyes met, David felt the jolt intensify into something… more.

This couldn’t possibly end well.

Why wasn’t he more freaked out?

***

Once they were in Patrick's car, and directions were given, they headed back toward Patrick’s place.

David glanced over at him, concerned. Patrick’s eyes were closed, his head leaning against the window.

“You okay?”

Patrick opened his eyes and met David’s gaze. “I’m fine. Eyes on the road, David.”

David tried to shoot him a look of annoyance, but it probably just came out looking fond. It felt fonder than it should have, anyway.

“You don’t _look_ fine,” he protested, turning his attention to the road.

“Well, it’s been a bit of a day. I went on a depression trip to look at flowers, nearly died, and woke to find myself in a new relationship.”

David winced. “Yeah. Um. I really have no idea how that happened. I just… well, the thing about me, is sometimes I do things impulsively, and—”

Patrick’s hand landed on David’s knee, spearing another shot of white-hot thrill up David’s spine. “David, it’s okay. I’m not upset about that. Honestly, other than the almost dying and looking like a puffer fish, today has been pretty incredible.”

David _did_ hazard a glance at him then. “You don’t look like a puffer fish… _anymore_.”

Patrick shot him a quick grin, then frowned. “Eyes on road, David.”

David sighed, but looked back out the window. “Where am I going, anyway?”

“Take a left at the next light, then down about a block. It’s the apartment building on the right. Just park out front.”

David nodded. “So… about your parents. We should probably coordinate some details so they aren’t suspicious. And… um… I should probably tell you what I’ve already told them.”

He pulled the car to a stop in front of a nondescript apartment building, glancing over at it, nerves crawling up his skin. He was going to stay here tonight. With Patrick.

Alone.

In his apartment.

 _Very_ alone.

With a cute boy.

And there would be no sex.

David didn’t know how to do that, exactly. To just exist in a space with a cute boy and not be fucking him and leaving immediately after.

He’d never done that before.

He glanced at Patrick and saw his own panicky feelings mirrored on Patrick’s face.

“Oh god, you don’t want me here,” David breathed out, wringing his hands. “I can go. We can figure something else out!”

Patrick settled his hand on David’s knee again. “David, I want you here. Thank you for agreeing to do this. It’s just… I’ve obviously never had a guy in my apartment before. I might be a little overwhelmed at the prospect.”

“ _Never_?” David asked. “I mean, I knew your parents didn’t know about you, obviously, but… never?”

Patrick shook his head. “ _I_ didn’t even really know about me... I mean, not entirely. I always knew there was something... thought maybe...." He shook his head. "Anyway, I never really considered it in earnest until a few months ago, so… opportunities haven’t exactly arisen for… that.”

“Well, I find that hard to believe,” David said. “About the opportunities, I mean. You’re very cute, Patrick. I’m sure there have been plenty of guys into you.”

Patrick’s face flushed and his lips turned down into a smile. How was that even possible—turning down into a smile? David wouldn’t have thought it was a thing, but Patrick somehow managed it… and he managed to look adorable doing it.

“You think I’m cute?” Patrick’s voice sounded breathy.

David watched him, surprised. Patrick’s ears had definitely gone pink, that upside-down smile even more pronounced.

David waved his hands. “Oh, please. You’ve got this surprisingly sexy, _boy-next-door-who-is-hiding-porn-star-muscles_ vibe going on. You’re a whole Netflix special.”

Patrick barked out a laugh. “Well, if I’m a Netflix special, _you’re_ a fucking Cinimax nighttime movie.”

David laughed, then clapped his hand over his mouth. He could feel his own ears reddening. “Um… thanks? I think that’s a compliment?”

“Ohhh… that’s definitely a compliment, David.”

Patrick’s voice was low, barely a rumble, and David sucked in a breath of pleased shock.

Oh… tonight was going to be really fucking dangerous.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they made it into the apartment, Patrick was moving much better on his own, if still a _little_ wobbly, so David took a minute to look around. It was a tiny studio apartment, and perfectly fine, but it was pretty sparse in furnishings—just a bed, a small futon, a coffee table, and a bookcase. There wasn’t even one single picture on the walls.

“Um, Patrick? You’re living like a squatter. Should I be concerned?” David said, grimacing. “I came home with a stranger, after all. This could all be an elaborate ploy to murder me. Do you have the plastic sheeting hidden in the closet?”

Patrick blew out a small laugh, his cheeks going pink. “No murdering planned. I know it’s empty in here. I meant it when I said this didn’t feel like home. I don’t plan on staying here, so what’s the point in going all out with furnishings?”

“Where do you plan on going after this?” David asked.

“I have no idea,” Patrick answered, sighing. “I just know this isn’t what I was looking for.”

“Well, we don’t always get what we’re looking for,” David said, sitting down on futon, setting his overnight bag on the floor, and turning back to him. 

“Well, that’s true,” Patrick said. “Even if it _is_ a little fatalistic.” He shot David a small smile. “So, you know a little about me. What’s _your_ story?”

David shook his head. “Oh, no. That will take far longer to discuss and requires copious amounts of liquid fortification. You go take your shower. We’re still supposed to do dinner with your parents, remember?”

Patrick frowned. “Oh yeah.”

David bit his lip. “Do you not want… to go to dinner with them? With me? I don’t have to go.”

Patrick shook his head, the movement frantic. “That’s not… that’s not what I’m saying.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m gonna take a shower really quick. Be out in a minute and then we can talk.” He disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

David sighed and scrubbed his face, pulling out his phone to text Stevie.

What am I doing here?  
  


Her response bubble appeared almost immediately.

You’re spending the night with a very cute boy. Look at you go!  
  
Shut up. I have no idea what has even happened today. Is this real life?  
  
You know, for YOU, anything is possible  
  
I’m choosing to take that as a compliment  
  
Sure. You do you  
  
Or you know… do Patrick  
  
That will NOT be happening tonight! We barely know each other  
  
Oh not happening TONIGHT, huh? So, tomorrow is still on the table?  
  
Fuck off. There’s no way he’s into me  
  
Oh, I beg to disagree. I saw his cute little scrunchy face when he looked at you  
  
Why are you texting me anyway? Shouldn’t you be making out by now?  
  
He’s in the shower  
  
Oooooh! Maybe you should join him  
  
Okay, I’m ending this conversation. I’ll text you in the morning when I’m ready to go  
  
Sure, sure. See you in a week  
  
Go burn up in a fire  
  
Love you too, David!  


David growled and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Stupid Stevie.

He glanced around the apartment, but there really was nothing to look at. Getting up, he made his way over to the bookcase and began to snoop. Patrick had more books than David expected, which was pleasantly surprising. What wasn’t pleasant was that there were lots of books about sports. He had some autobiographies, at least… David pulled one out… about sports people, apparently. He grimaced and put it back. Some self help books, some novels… those were at least more than just bestsellers, and not about sports, which was promising. Clearly Patrick was a reader. His selection left something to be desired, but David could work with that. Maybe some gentle suggestions….

Wait.

He shook his head, disgusted with himself.

Why was he even going there? He was going to spend the night— _very_ un-sexily—with a guy he just met, and then they’d move on with their real lives. It wasn’t going to turn into a situation where David could give him reading recommendations, for fuck’s sake!

He sighed and turned around, studying the apartment some more. It was pretty barren, but at least the kitchen looked like Patrick used it. As if on cue, David’s stomach growled.

Fuck, he barely ate anything at lunch with Patrick’s parents, so he was _starving_. Glancing at the bathroom door, he tip-toed over the kitchen and stared at the refrigerator.

No. He couldn’t go through Patrick’s fridge. Maybe there was something on the counter? He turned to look and saw a big bowl of fruit. Patrick wouldn’t miss an apple. He walked over and grabbed one, rinsing it off and bringing it to his mouth to take a bite just as the bathroom door opened and Patrick stepped out.

In a towel.

Around his waist.

And nothing else.

In what David would look back later as being the biggest comedy of errors in all his thirty-[redacted] years, the surprise of seeing a nearly naked Patrick caused him to inhale just as he took a bite… which was at the same time Patrick screamed, “Don’t eat that!”

The most un-apple-y bite of apple he’d ever tasted shot down his throat, choking him. He leaned forward to brace his hands on the counter as he coughed and coughed. Patrick ran over to pound on his back. The piece of whatever the fuck that was flew out of his windpipe and onto the counter in front of him.

“WhatthefuckwasTHAT?” David wheezed. “That was the worst apple I’ve ever tasted!”

Patrick dissolved into laughter, resting an arm on the counter to hold himself upright.

“That was wax fruit, David. You tried to eat fake food.”

David stared at the non-apple in his hand and threw it across the room in a panic. “Wax? I ate a wax apple? Is that safe? Have I been poisoned?!”

Patrick just laughed harder, trying to speak through his tears of laughter. “Technically, you exhaled it all over my counter, so I think you’re safe.”

“Why the fuck do you have wax fruit on your counter? In a bowl?! It’s false advertising for the famished!”

Patrick wheezed, wiping at his eyes. “My mom gave it to me as a housewarming present. I didn’t know what else to do with it, so I put it there and sent her a picture. I didn’t want to be rude.”

“Oh.” David stared at Patrick, the fact he was basically naked finally clicking into place. “Oh! Oh my GOD. Put some clothes on!” He covered his face with his hands, his heartbeat suddenly erratic. But, he still peeked through his fingers. He wasn’t a _complete_ idiot who would turn down such an amazing opportunity.

Patrick glanced down at himself and his whole body flushed pink.

David sucked in a breath.

Oh god. He wanted to touch. So, so bad.

Patrick’s laughter died and he flew across the room, pulling open a drawer and grabbing a wad of clothes. Then he sprinted toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

David lowered his hands, staring at the front door and wondering if he should just flee from the ridiculous situation he just survived in the last two minutes.

Then he thought about all those delicious muscles he just saw on display and decided he most definitely was going to stay. Just to see what would happen next.

For science.

***

It took Patrick about ten minutes to finally emerge from the bathroom again, his cheeks still pink as he refused to meet David’s eyes.

David had to bite back a grin. Someone else's discomfort shouldn't be so cute. He needed to break the silence. “So, I’m starving, and that apple didn’t do it for me.”

Patrick’s gaze shot to David’s and he barked out a laugh, rubbing his hand over his mouth. “Feel free to raid my fridge. You can have whatever you want after that. I’m so sorry.”

“Well, you have a bigger issue than my near-death experience. I have no idea what you’re going to tell your mother about that apple, because if we’ve been dating for two months I sure as hell would have known those weren’t real.”

The smile fell off Patrick’s face. “Shit, you’re right. Can you buy replacement wax fruit on Amazon?”

David shrugged. “I don’t see why not. God knows they have everything else.” He walked over to the fridge and opened it. “Do you have cream cheese?”

“Yeah, in the drawer thing,” Patrick said, already scrolling through his phone.

David glanced at him and smiled, opening the drawer and grabbing the cream cheese and a package of bagels. He looked around for a toaster and found it tucked next to the offending fruit. Pulling it out further, he put the bagel in to toast and turned to lean on the counter, watching Patrick.

“So, how are you feeling? Less woozy than earlier? Did the shower help? You were in there a while.”

Patrick looked up from his phone, his ears going pink. “Um… slightly. Still not 100%.”

“Well, you look better. Less puffy.”

Patrick blushed and glanced away, biting at his lip. “Thanks.”

David thought it was adorable.

“Mmhmm, but if you still feel bad, do you really want to go out to dinner?”

Patrick glanced back at him, frowning. “Do you not want to go?”

David chewed the inside of his cheek, considering his words. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I just think we need to get our stories straight first. I went to lunch with them, remember? Your mother asks a lot of questions.”

Patrick laughed, the sound loud and short, almost echoing in the relatively empty space. “Um, I can only imagine the questions she must have had for you.”

“Yeah, exactly! You’re _imagining_ them! You need to _know_ them.” The bagel popped up. “Where are your knives?”

“Second drawer to your left.” Patrick sighed and walked over the futon, plopping down on it. “You’re right. Maybe we can do breakfast tomorrow instead. That way we can go through logistics tonight.”

David finished spreading cream cheese on the bagel and wandered over to the futon, sitting down next to Patrick. He took a bite and watched him for a second before nodding. “Okay. Should we write this all down, or what?”

Patrick’s eyes lit up. “One second!” He ran toward the bed and and pulled a laptop off the nightstand. “I’ll make a list!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Okay, so… I should probably mention first that the hospital waiting room was really boring.”

Patrick looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”

David nodded. “Mmhmm, Mmhmm. So, I had your phone, and when I texted your mom I saw you had recent texts from someone named Rachel, so I figured she was your girlfriend and probably should know about you being in the hospital.”

Patrick carefully set the laptop down on the coffee table. “So, you read her texts?”

David nodded, biting his lips. “Just enough to kind-of get the gist of what happened. I didn’t text her, obviously.”

Patrick laughed. “Yeah, that’s probably a good thing.” He scrubbed his face. “So, you probably have questions.”

David shrugged. “I mean, I have many questions about many things, but you don’t owe me any answers. We literally just met.”

Patrick glanced toward the window, his gaze going far away for a second before it snapped back and focused on David. “No, I want to tell you. I need to talk to someone about it.”

David nodded and drew his knees up, turning to lean against the arm of the futon frame. “Okay, I’m listening.”

Patrick leaned against the opposite side of the futon, mirroring David’s position. “Rachel and I were engaged.” He watched David, as if expecting that revelation to shock him.

David scrunched his nose up. “Okay, here’s where I also admit that I went through some of your photos to try and piece together who you were. I saw the engagement photos.”

Patrick’s eyes went very wide. “You saw the engagement photos? You went back that far in the photo roll?”

David nodded. “Yes, and I really think you may hike too much. Also… and we can circle back to this after you’re done telling me about Rachel… but we really need to touch-base on those half-naked selfies, because holy fuck.”

Patrick barked out a loud, surprised laugh, his face going red. “Oh god, I’m so sorry you had to see those.”

“I’m not,” David said. He’d been honest so far, what was one more?

Patrick’s eyes widened and focused on David with surprising intensity. He swallowed and blinked a couple times before finally nodding. “Okay, so Rachel….”

David smiled. They were definitely talking about the photos later. “Rachel.”

Patrick nodded again. “Yeah, Rachel. So, as you know, we were engaged. Not for very long… just a couple months. We’d been together since high school. We kept breaking up and getting back together. It became this relationship that felt safe to me, in a way.” He sighed and looked away for a second. “It was familiar. It was something people accepted and honestly expected from me. We got together so young and she was my first real girlfriend, and, well… people’s expectations, you know?”

David nodded. “I do know. People’s expectations generally suck.”

Patrick laughed and rubbed his face. “Yeah, they really do.”

“So, what happened?”

Patrick sighed. “I meant what I said to you in the hospital. I’ve been trying to come out to my parents since I was fifteen.”

“But, you just told me you didn’t know until recently that you were gay.”

“I wasn’t _sure_ of it until recently. Back then, when I was a teenager, I thought maybe I was a little… well, like _you_ , I guess. I thought I liked everyone, regardless of what gender they were.”

“And that’s not true?”

Patrick shook his head, his eyes intent as he stared at David. “ _Definitely_ not true.”

David flushed hot. He really wanted to discuss that particular line of conversation, but they were talking about other stuff. “Okay. It’s good to finally know what you want.”

Patrick nodded, still watching David. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

David cleared his throat, his skin starting to tingle under that gaze. “So, Rachel?”

Patrick blinked and seemed to finally come back to the moment… which… David would be unpacking what _that_ meant later.

“Right, Rachel. She, uh… well, she was safe. I didn’t have to think about what was going on with me if I just leaned into what was going on with her. If I just went with the comfort and familiarity of that relationship, I didn’t have to come to terms with who I really was.”

David winced. “That… um… that usually doesn’t work out so well. For anyone.”

Patrick sighed. “I know, but I was too scared to just tell people what I was starting to realize. So, instead of saying ‘ _Hey, Rachel, guess what? I’m gay!_ ’ I asked her to marry me. Like an idiot.”

David leaned forward and rested his hand on Patrick’s knee. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up. I know it’s not easy to tell people. It’s something you have to do in your own time.”

“I’m sure it was easy for you,” Patrick muttered.

David drew his hand back and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and why’s that?”

Patrick had the decency to flush red. “Uh, sorry. That was shitty to say it like that. I just meant… you seem so confident about who you are. Un-apologetic. Just the confidence of your whole, _take it or leave it_ vibe. It’s very sexy, by the way.”

David let himself preen a little at the compliment, but then eventually shook his head. “It’s not confidence as much as it’s a shield. I’ve always thought that if people know who I am immediately upon meeting me, there’s less chance for them to turn around and hurt me.”

“Does that work?”

Patrick looked so hopeful that David felt bad for bursting his bubble. “Not even a little. People still hurt me. All the time.”

Patrick bit his lip and looked sad. “I’m sorry.”

David waved his hand. “It’s fine. I’m used to it, and we were talking about _you_. So, you asked her to marry you?”

Patrick winced. “Yeah, and… and I guess I thought it would fix things. That I’d just accept what I was doing with my life. We’d get married, settle down, maybe have a couple of kids, and I’d be happy. Happy in my normal, perfectly socially acceptable little life.”

“I’m sensing a but.”

Patrick snorted. “ _But_ , the more time progressed and the more wedding plans she talked to me about, the more freaked out and trapped I started to feel. It almost felt like I was outside my body, watching my life get planned for me, and I had no say in it. Like a fucking coward.”

“But you were brave, Patrick. You walked away. Some people don’t. Some people go through with it and stay unhappy for their whole lives.”

“I know,” Patrick whispered. “And I thought that’s what was going to happen to me. So, one night, after we’d had a big fight about where we wanted the venue to be, I just… I just packed up my stuff into my car and started driving. I ended up here.”

David blinked. “So, you broke up with her by just leaving town? And you haven’t responded to any of her messages?”

Patrick stared down at his pants, picking at them with his thumb and forefinger. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I did.”

“You have to tell her why, Patrick. She’s never going to let you go if you don’t.”

Patrick glanced up, his eyes full of unshed tears. David wanted to hug him. He never wanted to hug anyone, but in that moment, he wanted to hug Patrick _so bad_.

 _Fuck it_.

He leaned forward and knocked Patrick’s knees out of the way, folding his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and squeezing.

Patrick went very still for a second before his arms went around David’s waist and he buried his face into the side of David’s neck, letting out a shaky sob.

David held him while Patrick rode it out. He could feel the moisture on his neck and shoulder, seeping through his sweater, but for some reason he didn’t care. He felt content to just sit there and let Patrick literally cry on his shoulder, his body trembling as he sobbed.

It was… almost nice. It shouldn’t be nice, someone crying on him, but it was. It made David feel useful.

He sighed and squeezed Patrick tighter.

Patrick let out a little whimper and finally pulled back, wiping at his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

David nodded, staring at him. Their faces were so close. He could easily lean in and kiss away his tears. It would be so easy. It would probably feel so good. He _really_ wanted to kiss him.

He leaned away, settling back against the arm of the futon, his entire body screaming at him for that incorrect, yet correct, decision.

“For what?” he whispered.

Patrick quirked an eyebrow. “You know what, David.” He wiped his eyes again and sighed. “You’re right. I have to tell her. I owe her that.” He looked back at David. “I did love her. I _do_. In my own way. She was my favorite person for most of my life. I just can’t love her the way she deserves to be loved. It’s not fair to her.”

“It’s not fair to _either_ of you,” David corrected.

“You’re right,” Patrick whispered. “I’ll call her.”

David nodded. “Good. But, not right this second. We still have too much to go over to make your parents believe we’re dating.”

Patrick smiled, scrubbing his eyes and nodding. He picked up his laptop. “Right, let’s get started. What’s your favorite season?”


	12. Chapter 12

One thing that David learned about Patrick as they covered what felt like twenty-million-questions in order to get to know each other, was that Patrick really, really loved organizing things into lists and spreadsheets. He was almost _giddy_ about the process, which David found both horrifying and adorable.

“Um, Patrick, I’m sensing that you might be a little bit of an organizational freak.”

Patrick looked up from the computer and blushed, biting his lip. “Um… yeah. I am, I guess. Is that a problem?”

“Oh god no!” David said, laughing. “I am, too. Though maybe not in the same ways as you. I’m more… aesthetic about my obsession? My clothes are organized by color, fabric, and designer. My skin products by size, shape, and purpose… that sort of thing. My side of the room is always clean. My sister’s, on the other hand, is a fucking hell-hole inhabited by human-sized rats.”

“So, R.O.U.S.’s?”

“Excuse me?” David asked, confused.

“ _The Princess Bride_?” Patrick asked, his eyes wide. “Don’t tell me you haven’t seen that!” He looked down at his list. “You said your favorite kind of movie was Romantic Comedies. How could you not have seen that?”

“Isn’t that some sort of Action-Adventure thing? I don’t really do those.”

Patrick laughed, sounding delighted. “Oh, you’re so very wrong, David.”

David scrunched up his face. “Am I, though?”

Patrick grinned and nodded, clicking at something on his computer. “Okay, another spreadsheet. _Movies that David Rose has not seen and should_.”

David snorted. “I think not. Your movie choices and mine cannot possibly even be in the same zip code.”

Patrick’s grin grew wider. “Try me.”

David considered, looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of a good litmus test. “Okay, I got one. What’s your favorite Christmas movie?”

“ _Die Hard_ ,” Patrick answered, immediately.

David frowned. “I said _Christmas_ movie.”

“Yes, I know.”

“You think _Die Hard_ is a Christmas movie?” David asked. That couldn’t possibly be right.

“Yes,” answered Patrick, still grinning. “I’m gonna guess this means you haven’t seen it.”

“Again, I don’t really do Action-Adventure things.”

Patrick laughed in the completely delighted way that David was quickly growing way too fond of. “Okay, that’s going on the list.”

He started typing.

Two hours later, they’d made it through far more movie recommendations than Patrick’s spreadsheet called for—some they both had seen, some they disagreed about, but most they agreed on. Enough that David was willing to give Patrick the benefit of the doubt about the movies he insisted David watch.

He glanced at his phone and raised his eyebrows. “Patrick, have you told your parents about dinner yet?”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “Oh, crap!” He pulled out his phone and punched a few buttons, staring up at David as it connected. “Hey, Mom. Um… I’m still not feeling great. Can David and I meet you for brunch in the morning?”

While he paused, clearly listening to his mother talk, David let himself bask in the sound of Patrick saying “David and I.” It was ridiculous. The whole situation was fake, so the little thrill that shot through him hearing those words was totally uncalled for.

He still let himself enjoy it.

Patrick eventually hung up while David was lost in his reverie of a make-believe world where he had a boyfriend with a soft smile and big, brown eyes.

“We’re on for brunch tomorrow, but that doesn’t solve feeding us tonight. Do you like pizza?”

David snapped back to reality. “Um, yes. Pizza is my favorite food group.”

Patrick grinned and stood up, rifling through a stack of menus tucked away on the bookcase. How had David not seen those earlier? He walked back to the futon and handed one to David.

“This place is great. Tell me what you want and I’ll order it.”

“I like Pepperoni with extra cheese, but you get whatever you want and I’ll eat it.”

“That sounds great, actually.” Patrick pulled out his phone and dialed, not even looking at the menu.

David raised his eyebrows. “You have their number memorized?”

Patrick reddened slightly. “Cooking for just me seems like a waste of… Yes, hi!” he said into the phone, turning away from David to order.

David watched him, marveling at how well Patrick filled out his jeans—really, that ass was something else. It deserved poetry written about it—songs—something. It definitely deserved more than mid-range denim.

Patrick turned and caught him staring, his eyes widening as he hung up the phone.

David’s face went hot.

 _Fuck_.

Patrick’s smile started small but bloomed across his face like sunlight as they kept staring at each other.

“Hey, David?”

“Yes?”

“There’s something else we haven’t considered if we’re supposed to have been dating for two months.”

“What’s that?” David asked, almost afraid to hear what Patrick was going to say.

“Well, we should probably look like we’re comfortable with… um… with touching each other. Kissing. That sort of stuff. It will look weird to them if we’re standing three feet apart at all times.”

David’s heartbeat sped up. “Um… okay? And how do you plan on dealing with that particular issue?”

Patrick stepped forward and sat down on the futon, closer to David than he’d been before. “Practice?” he said, and David heard a note of hope catch in his voice.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

How was David supposed to say no to that? It was logical. And Patrick was so cute, sitting just inches away, looking so fucking expectant with those big eyes trained on David’s lips… and, oh _fuck it_!

David leaned forward and cupped his hand around Patrick’s face, pulling him close and kissing him slowly—gently.

Patrick sighed against his mouth, the sound almost reverential.

David tried to stay gentle, but god… of all the kisses he’d ever had in his whole life, this was by far the most chaste, but it burned through his body like a full-on wildfire. How could something so innocent feel so good?

He pulled back and stared at Patrick. His face was right there, so close that the freckles on his nose were visible. Patrick’s eyes were closed but they opened slowly as David drank in the sight from three inches away.

The expression David saw in them nearly undid him. It was a mixture of awe, happiness, and something else David couldn’t place… he just knew he’d never had anyone ever look at him like that before. Not even during sex. He could get used to it, which terrified him.

Before he could get too deep in his own head and spiral, Patrick surged forward—grabbing David’s face with both his hands and kissing him again—this time not so chastely.

And _oh_!

David whimpered and clutched at Patrick’s shoulders, trying to get closer.

Patrick must have taken that as a positive sign because his tongue licked at the seam of David’s lips and then they were _really_ kissing.

It was good.

It was so, so good.

David was probably going to die from how good it was. He couldn’t remember the last time kissing had made him feel this weightless and scorching hot at the same time. Like he wanted to float away but also he wanted to shed every piece of their clothing and continue the kissing more horizontally.

He pulled back slightly, trying to catch his breath. “What are you doing?” he gasped against Patrick’s lips.

“Making out with you until the pizza gets here?” Patrick whispered, smiling slightly and landing another light kiss against the side of David’s mouth.

David blinked, considering. “I would not be opposed to that.”

Patrick’s smile was a mixture of naked relief and a confident smirk. “Thank _god_.”

Then they were kissing again, and David let himself stop thinking so much.

***

A knock on the door brought them out of their lip-induced trance.

Patrick sat up slowly, pushing himself off David’s chest and staring down at him. He blinked and seemed to take a bit to reboot. His lips were so kiss swollen and his face so flushed that David needed to kiss him again immediately.

He sat up and kissed him hard, pulling back to enjoy the additional rebooting that seemed to create. “Go get the food, Patrick,” he whispered, rubbing their noses together. “I’m hungry.”

Patrick nodded, still looking slightly dazed, and slowly stood. He looked down at David, who was sprawled out on the futon, his clothing slightly rucked up where Patrick’s hands had been exploring, and his eyes darkened.

“Fuck,” he whispered, shaking his head. “Goddamn, David. You look—”

David flushed hot, very pleased. “Pizza, Patrick. After we eat, we can continue this… conversation.”

Patrick nodded jerkily and hobbled over to the door. David closed his eyes and did his best _not_ to think of why Patrick would be walking like that. He reached down and adjusted himself in his jeans, wincing as he sat up.

Yeah, he wasn’t in much better shape.

 _David, you literally just met this guy!_ said the slightly-fallen angel on his shoulder.

The very logical devil on his other shoulder decided to argue _. So? You’ve fucked people you’ve known for five minutes. You’ve known this guy all day. You saved his life! You like him. He seems to like you. He kisses like a dream. Don’t you want to know what it’s like to fuck him?_

David did. He really, really did. But, he’d leave that all up to Patrick.

He stared in the general direction of the bed, trying not to get his hopes up, when Patrick appeared with a large box of pizza he set on the coffee table.

“Here, let me get some plates and napkins,” he said, his voice still husky, and headed back to the kitchen.

David opened up the box to let the smell and heat radiating off the pizza envelop him. His stomach growled, clearly on board with this turn of events.

Patrick returned and handed a plate to David, setting down a stack of paper napkins on the table. “How fast can you eat?” he asked.

David looked up at him in surprise and laughed. “Patrick Brewer! You can’t rush pizza!”

“Normally I wouldn’t, but I really, really want more of what was just interrupted by this pizza.”

David bit his lip, his blood thrilling in his veins. “And… um… just how much… _more_ do you want?”

Patrick’s eyes went darker. “I think I want everything.”

David swallowed, reluctantly setting down his plate. “That’s a big ask. Are you sure?”

Patrick shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. How about we eat our dinner, get ready for bed, and then we’ll just see what happens?”

David nodded. “And, I’ll be sleeping where, exactly?” He patted the futon. “This is definitely not a hotel grade mattress. I believe I was misled.”

“Ah, but is it better than your _motel_ mattress?” Patrick teased.

David scowled. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you about my living arrangements.”

Patrick laughed and reached out to grab David’s arm, rubbing it lightly. “I’m just kidding. You’re gonna be sleeping with me, David.”

Patrick’s voice went so low and rumbly on that last sentence that David felt it in his toes.

“I am?” he breathed.

Patrick nodded. “Oh, yeah. So, hurry up and eat your pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Hard is a Christmas movie. Fight me.


	13. Chapter 13

David stood in the bathroom, staring in the mirror and trying to calm down his racing heart. He’d taken a shower, carefully gone through his nine-step skin regimen, and put on the only pair of sleep clothes he’d packed. He’d been expecting to sleep in the same room as Stevie, so his boring white tee-shirt and soft pajama pant combo was definitely _not_ the sexiest thing he owned, but it would have to do.

He towel-dried his hair as much as possible, but his curls were out in force, refusing to be tamed, no matter how much he tried to coax them into submission. He grimaced at his reflection and shrugged. He normally didn’t let people see him like this, but there was something about Patrick that made him almost not worry about it.

 _Almost_.

Because there was always the off-chance that Patrick could take one look at him with his unkempt hair and boring sleep outfit, and change his mind, but David didn’t think that would be the case tonight.

He really hoped it wasn’t the case, anyway.

He took a deep breath and stepped out into the apartment.

Patrick was already sitting in bed, reading a book, and he looked up when David stepped out. He froze and then very carefully placed the book on the nightstand. Then he just stared.

David shuffled from one foot to the other, his nerves suddenly taking over.

“Um… if you’ve changed your mind, I can always sleep on the futon.”

Patrick barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Are you fucking _kidding_?” He sat up straighter and patted the bed next to him. “Get over here, David.”

David breathed out a sigh of relief and it took everything in him to not run toward the bed. He did _not_ do well with running, and trying to do so would probably wind up making Patrick change his mind after all. Instead, David squared his shoulders and did his best attempt to stalk toward Patrick as sexily as he could.

Given how big Patrick’s eyes got, he might actually be pulling it off.

“Holy shit,” Patrick breathed.

David grinned and crawled up the bed and straddled Patrick’s thighs, sitting up and reaching out with both hands to pull him in for a light kiss.

“Hello,” he breathed against his lips. “Want to tell me what you have in mind for tonight?”

Patrick stared at him, pupils completely blown out. “I honestly have no idea, David. Can we kiss some more and see?”

David nodded. “Mmhmm, that sounds like a great idea.” He leaned in and captured Patrick’s lips again, kissing him with a lot more intensity than he had a second earlier. He pushed at Patrick’s shoulders, encouraging him to lay back.

Patrick made a noise low in his throat and his body went boneless under David’s as he complied. David stretched out on top of him, pressing Patrick into the mattress with his weight, and Patrick gasped against his lips.

David pulled back, biting lightly at Patrick’s bottom lip. “This okay?” he whispered.

Patrick nodded frantically. “More than okay,” he whispered back. “Holy shit, David.”

David grinned. “You keep saying that.”

“You keep making me feel it.”

 _Well_.

He sucked in a breath and put every ounce of how that statement made him feel into the next kiss, letting himself sink into it.

Patrick definitely did not seem to mind. He clutched at David’s back and made the best noises David had ever heard while he kissed him back with equal fervor. After a while, his hands snaked under David’s tee-shirt and roamed his bare skin, his breath hitching when he first made contact. David felt the reverberation roll through Patrick’s body, and sat up, staring down at him.

“Do you want me to take it off?” he asked, playing with the hem of his tee-shirt.

Patrick nodded, biting his lip as he stared, his breath coming out in quick bursts through his very pink lips. David had to lean down to kiss him before sitting back up and pulling off his shirt, folding it neatly and setting it on the nightstand.

He stayed very still as Patrick stared up at him, his eyes enormous and awestruck.

“Can I touch you?” Patrick whispered.

David blinked and nodded, surprised at the sudden rush of tears to his eyes.

Patrick must have noticed. His hand paused on the way up and the heat in his eyes dimmed a bit, replaced with concern. “Are you sure? Are you okay?”

David nodded again, more emphatically. “Yes! Very sure! Just… thank you for asking first.”

Patrick watched him, his expression full of understanding. It was very strange… to only know Patrick for less than a day and yet feel more seen by him than with any of the people from his past who he spent months with.

“I’ll always ask, David,” he whispered.

David’s stomach swooped. That felt like a _very_ weighted statement. Far beyond just one night with each other. David didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to hope.

He grabbed Patrick’s hand and placed it on his chest. “You don’t have to ask anymore tonight, though. Just do what makes you feel good. I promise you, I’m okay with anything you want to do with me. _To_ me.”

Patrick’s eyes flared hot and his fingers flexed, tugging lightly on David’s chest hair. “God, this is sexy,” he groaned. “I had no idea how much. It’s… it’s really doing something for me.”

“Didn’t know you had a body hair kink?” David teased.

Patrick didn’t smile, he just shook his head in a daze. “I didn’t know.” His eyes focused on David’s. “I definitely like it. I _love_ it.”

David nodded, unable to look away. “Well, okay. That’s—that’s good.” He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. “Here, why don’t I…?” He rolled off Patrick and lay back on the bed, turning his head to look at him. “I’m all yours. Explore away.”

Patrick’s eyes widened and he scrambled to sit up, turning to stare down at David, blinking owlishly.

“God, you’re so gorgeous.” Patrick’s tone was wonderstruck, and he hesitantly reached out to trail his fingers down David’s chest to his stomach.

David sucked in a breath and tensed his muscles. He wasn’t as toned as he used to be and hadn’t been with anyone other than Jake and Stevie in the last year, and they didn’t count. He’d been high with Stevie, and Jake literally didn’t care about anything but chasing an orgasm.

Patrick was different.

David wanted to _impress_ him.

Patrick paused in his exploration and met David’s eyes again. “Beautiful,” he whispered. “You’re beautiful, David.”

David scrunched his eyes closed and tried to keep the tears at bay. He felt Patrick shift closer, his voice closer, right in David’s ear. “Fucking perfect.”

David gasped and opened his eyes. He surged up and grabbed Patrick’s face with his hands, trying to show him how those words affected him through his kiss.

When he finally broke away, he felt frantic. He hadn’t been so turned on in what felt like years. Maybe ever.

He tugged at Patrick’s tee-shirt. “Can this come off?” he whispered.

Patrick didn’t look like he was any calmer than David. He nodded hard and yanked it off, throwing it somewhere to their right.

David laughed and grabbed at him, pulling him down to lay across his chest. The feel of skin against skin made them both pause, gasping.

“Fuck,” David groaned.

Patrick whimpered. “You feel so good.”

“So do you,” countered David. “What are we doing, Patrick? Where do you want to take this? Because I’m literally about two seconds from begging you to get naked and I need to know if you don’t want to do that.”

Patrick buried his head in David’s neck, his body trembling. “I don’t know,” he said, his voice muffled. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never—I’ve never done this before.”

David froze and pushed at Patrick’s shoulders. “When you say you’ve never…?” he asked, staring at Patrick’s flushed face.

It took a minute for Patrick to meet his gaze. He looked mortified. “I’ve never—David, I’d never even kissed a guy until you.”

David stared at him, his mouth dropping open. He was unsure of what to say to that. He should be more freaked out than he was. Why wasn’t he more freaked out? That was definitely _not_ what he’d been expecting to hear.

Patrick blushed harder. “And now you’re horrified at my inexperience with this. I swear I’ve had sex before… just not… not with men.”

David shook his head. “No! No, I’m not horrified. I’m just rethinking my earlier statement.” He grabbed Patrick’s face and kissed him hard. “I still want you naked. I want to get naked with you. But, I take back my offer from earlier. I don’t think you’re ready for everything you might want to do with me tonight. You may _think_ you are, but you’re not. You need to be eased into this, I think? It’s not….” He blew out a breath. “Listen, I know what I’m talking about here. I want your first time with a man to be good, not… something _not_ good. Okay?”

Patrick nodded. “I trust you, David.”

David closed his eyes. “Fuck. You’re going to kill me. I didn’t know I had an earnestness kink, but I guess that’s a thing for me. Who knew?”

Patrick snorted and leaned down to kiss him. “You said something about getting naked. Can we do that now? I want to see you. _All_ of you.”

“Yeah. Yep. I can do that.” He sat up and stared at Patrick. “You too.”

Patrick swallowed and scrambled off the bed, pulling off his sleep pants and boxers and kicking them somewhere in the direction of his tee-shirt.

David froze, staring at a very naked, _very_ interested Patrick Brewer standing in front of him.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

Patrick flushed pink and David reached out to touch him, but Patrick stepped back, smiling and wagging a finger. “You still have clothes on, David.”

David swallowed hard, still staring at Patrick, and yanked down his sleep pants. He didn’t even bother with folding them. The moment was… well, he didn’t want to waste any time.

He reached and grabbed Patrick, yanking him forward until their bodies were flush against each other, both men gasping at the full-body contact.

“Oh my god,” moaned Patrick. “Holy fuck. David!”

“I know,” agreed David, kissing down Patrick’s neck to his shoulder. “Do you still trust me to make this good for you?”

Patrick laughed, the sound almost desperate, and pressed his hips forward. “I don’t know how you _couldn’t_.”

“Yeah, let’s not go there,” said David. “Lay down, I need to grab something.”

Patrick made a wounded noise. “But, I don’t want to stop touching you.”

David kissed him slowly for a second, both of them sighing into it. “You won’t have to in a minute. I just need to grab something so we can continue this.”

Patrick whined but stepped back.

David stared at him a second and shook his head. “Fuck. Lie down, gorgeous. I’ll be right back.”

Patrick nodded and flopped backward on the bed. David squeaked at the sight and ran to grab his overnight bag. He didn’t care if he looked ridiculous—he was on a mission. He brought the bag back to the bed and rummaged around, pulling out a bottle of lube he always had in there—in case of emergencies.

_Dear god, I have emergency lube for my non-existent sex life. What is wrong with me?_

Then he looked up and all thoughts left his brain.

Patrick was spread eagle on the bed, propped up on his elbows, watching him. He saw the lube in David’s hand and his eyes went enormous, then very, very dark.

Patrick’s voice was so raspy and low it was barely a growl. “I thought you said we weren’t gonna do that tonight, David.”

“We’re not. At least not how you’re thinking. I’m still gonna make you feel good, though.”

Patrick flopped back. “Okay. Make me feel good, David.”

David stared at the feast laid out for him and sighed happily. Tonight was going to be amazing. Thank god for bees.

He crawled up the bed, kissing a slow path up Patrick’s body, skirting past his cock, up his chest, pausing at his nipples until Patrick arched off the bed, gasping, and then he caught his open mouth in a messy, passionate kiss.

They kissed for what felt like hours, their hands roaming… exploring… until it got to be too much. David pulled back, breathing hard, his vision starting to white out at the edges. “I want to try something.”

“Anything, David, please!” Patrick begged. “I want you so fucking bad.”

“You have me,” David said. “I promised to make you feel good.”

“You are,” Patrick whimpered. “I just need _more_. I really need to come, David.”

David nodded. “You will.”

He uncapped the lube, pouring a large amount in his palm and warming it up before reaching down and stroking Patrick’s length.

Patrick arched off the bed, gasping. “Ohmygod! Oh god, you keep doing that and I’m not going to last.”

“Can you hold out for a second? Please?”

Patrick nodded frantically, biting his lip. “I’ll… try,” he gritted out. “But, hurry?”

David gave up trying to warm up the lube and just poured a liberal amount directly on Patrick’s body. Then he lowered himself on top of him, sliding their cocks together as he began to rock against Patrick.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Patrick cried, grabbing at David’s back, his nails scraping. “Ohmygod!”

“You okay?” David asked, trying to keep himself from coming immediately like a goddamn teenager.

“Yes! Keep moving!” Patrick demanded, biting lightly on David’s shoulder. “You feel so fucking good.”

“So do you,” David gasped. “I’m not going to last long either.”

“Good, because… fuck, David, I’m going to come.” Patrick’s voice was barely a whisper, whimpered out on a long exhale. He pressed into David, arching off the bed, and digging his nails into David’s ass.

David felt a warm wetness bloom in-between them, and that combined with the surprise ass grab set him over the edge. He came with a groan, his vision blacking out and his body trembling from the force of it.

He hadn’t had an orgasm like that in probably ever. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around how good it was.

He collapsed on Patrick, pressing him into the mattress, and tried to focus on not passing out from the sheer pleasure of it all.

Patrick sighed into his shoulder, his breathing just as erratic, and kissed little bursts against David’s skin wherever his mouth could reach.

“Are you okay?” David finally asked. “How was it?”

Patrick started laughing.

David propped himself up, staring down at him, unsure whether he should be flattered or insulted.

Patrick looked at his expression and started laughing harder. “Am I okay? Jesus Christ, David, I think you just killed me. I’m dead. This is my ghost talking to you. _How was it_?! David, that was the best sex I’ve had in my entire life. I didn’t know it could feel like that. I’m better than okay. That was… that was _incredible_.”

David grinned at him, happiness pulsing through his blood. “Really?”

Patrick frowned. “You didn’t think it was incredible?”

“Oh no, I definitely did. That was… yeah, that was something else. I’m just glad you feel the same way about it.”

Patrick nodded and then yawned, his eyes going large. “Oh god. That was not a review of your performance, I swear. I’m just suddenly really tired.”

“We can sleep. We just need to get cleaned up first. I’m going to go grab a towel, okay?”

Patrick nodded, his eyes closing. “Okay. You get a towel. I’m just gonna lay here because I’m pretty sure my legs no longer work.”

David smiled at him for a second, leaning down to give him a quick kiss, and then made his way to the bathroom, his whole body light.

He hadn’t had such a good night in years.


	14. Chapter 14

David woke up to the feel of soft kisses on his back. The room was dark, which was absolutely incorrect—in no way should he be awake—but the soft kisses were almost making up for it.

“Patrick? What time is it?” he asked, his voice gravelly.

The kissing paused. “I have no idea.”

“You woke me up with kissing, though.”

“That I did,” Patrick agreed. “Your skin was right there, all warm and gorgeous, so I had to kiss it.”

“Mmm… that sounds vaguely creepy, but I’ll give you a pass since you’re new to all this.”

Patrick snorted and lightly pinched David’s side. “Mean.”

David yelped and rolled over, batting at Patrick’s hands. “Incorrect!”

Patrick laughed and caught David’s hands, kissing him soundly.

David stopped moving and sighed into it, his body going lax against Patrick’s.

After a while, Patrick pulled back and kissed David’s forehead. “Morning, David.”

“Nope, not morning. Still night. It’s not morning until after ten.”

“Good to know. I’m suddenly very glad I told my parents we’d meet them at noon.”

“Mmm, a wise decision.”

Patrick kissed him again. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

David purred and rubbed his face against Patrick’s neck. “It’s okay. It was a very nice way to wake up.”

“Also good to know,” Patrick said, kissing the top of David’s head. He paused for a second. “I had a really great time earlier, David.”

“Me too,” said David. “It was very, very great.” He paused, suddenly feeling slightly more awake. “In the interest of honesty, I’ve never actually….”

He paused for so long, trying to think of what to say, that Patrick pulled back and looked at him. David could see the shine of his eyes in the darkness as Patrick ran his fingers through David’s hair. “You’ve never what?”

“Hmm… I’ve never actually had this before. Like this. The waking up to kisses and conversation. It’s nice. Even if it’s still the dead of night.”

The fingers in his hair stilled. “Really? But, I assumed you had a lot of experience with… this.”

“Mmm, with sex, yes. Definitely. Just not with anything that comes after. Usually, when people have sex with me they either kick me out of their bed, leave my apartment on their own, or pass out from too many drugs. Lately, since we’ve been in Schitt’s Creek, the couple of times I’ve actually hooked up with someone, that’s all it’s been. Just hooking up. No one has stayed over, or vice versa. I had one guy come over very early in the morning while my sister was out, but that just ended with him being subjected to my family ALL AT ONCE WHEN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GONE, so that hasn’t happened again. Well, that and because he tried to get me and Stevie to join in a throuple with him, and _that_ wasn’t happening.”

“Wait. There’s stuff I want to talk to you about mixed up in there, but first… throuple? With Stevie?”

“Mmhmm… yeah. So, Stevie and I hooked up a few times when I first moved to town, but then we decided we were just better as friends. Then I met this guy, Jake, and we started dating. Well, I _thought_ we were dating, but I guess he thought we were just hooking up—that actually happens to me a lot. Where I think there’s more to something than there is.” He paused, realizing who he was talking to, and _where_ , and shook his head, grateful for the cover of darkness. “ _Anyway_ , while he was hooking up with me, he was also hooking up with Stevie. Neither of us knew right away, and when we did find out, we called him out on it but he made us think we were being unreasonable. That it was perfectly acceptable we all share. So, we tried sharing for a while, until we each thought he was breaking up with the other to finally choose one of us… but it turns out he just thought he could… combine his two interests, I guess. We both decided to break up with him, instead.”

Patrick’s voice was very tight. “That guy sounds like an asshole.”

David laughed. “Yeah, he _sounds_ like one, but he’s not. He’s just… Jake. He literally cares about nothing. Sometimes that’s nice when you’re having sex. Not caring.”

“I don’t think so.” Patrick’s voice was very small.

David reached out and touched his cheek. “No?”

He could feel Patrick shake his head. “No. I spent most of my life not caring about sex while I was having it. With Rachel. With other girls. It never felt like everyone said it was supposed to feel. I just did it because people expected it of me, but I never was fully involved in it. Sometimes it was honestly difficult to stay… well… _present_ , if you know what I mean.”

“Mmm… I _do_ know what you mean.” Biting his lip, afraid of the answer, David asked, “What about last night? Was it hard for you to stay _present_ then?”

Patrick laughed, the sound bright, and turned his head to kiss David’s palm. “David, that was… well, let’s just say I finally understand what all the fuss is about. I’ve never felt that way, _ever_. It was… it was like I left my body and all I could do was feel, and everything felt fucking incredible. You were amazing. It was amazing… the best I’ve ever had. Probably the best going forward, too.”

David flushed hot all the way down to the tips of his toes. How was he supposed to react to _that_?

“Oh, I think I can do better,” he purred.

Patrick stilled, his voice coming out choked. “You do?”

“Mmhmm, definitely.” He leaned forward and kissed Patrick’s forehead, then pushed him on his back. Patrick rolled, willingly, and David began to kiss his way down Patrick’s body, disappearing under the covers.

Patrick made the most delicious noises from above, the sounds muffled by the comforter, and when David finally took him in his mouth, he set about showing Patrick just _how_ present he could make him feel in the moment.

Patrick was very, very present.

***

When David woke the second time, he was alone in the bed. His stomach sank and he shot up, looking around the room. Did Patrick escape his own apartment in the middle of the night? Did he regret everything that much?

But, he was still there, in the kitchen, eating a piece of toast and smiling at David from across the room.

“Morning, Sunshine!”

David’s momentary terror was replaced by something much more pleasurable, like liquid honey pulsing through his veins.

He could get used to this. He really, really could get used to this.

But, it was still all make-believe.

 _Fuck_.

“Hi,” he croaked, trying to ignore the sharp jab of pain in his heart. “What time is it?”

“It’s a little after ten. You still have some time before we have to meet my parents.”

David nodded and rubbed his eyes. “Good.” He studied Patrick, who stood in the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxers and a smile. He was so fucking attractive. And _nice_. It was a deadly combination. David’s kryptonite, apparently. He’d never had anyone be nice to him before. Not like this, and now he realized it was something he’d always want. “Um… how are you feeling? After last night?”

Patrick set his toast down on the counter and grinned at David, his eyes going very, very intent as he stalked toward him. “Oh, I feel _great_ , David. How do you feel?”

“Um… I’m feeling something right now, that’s for sure.”

Patrick laughed and crawled up the bed. “Well, that’s very good. Because I’ve been standing there, waiting for you to wake up.”

“You have? Why?” David knew his voice was breathy and he didn’t even care.

“Because all I’ve been able to think about is what you did to me this morning and how much… _how very fucking much_ …. I want to get my mouth on you and return the favor.”

“Oh!” David gasped, suddenly very much on board with that idea.

Patrick nodded and threw back the covers, staring down at David and having the _audacity_ to lick his lips.

David scrunched his eyes closed and did his best to not come right on the spot.

“Fuck, _David_ ,” Patrick breathed, reaching out to touch him.

David made a small noise and then Patrick was returning the favor.

He might be a novice at all of it, but David had zero complaints.

Not a single one.


	15. Chapter 15

“You should probably let Stevie know you’re staying here for brunch,” Patrick murmured, his voice wrecked.

David shivered at the sound. He’d really _tried_ to be gentle, but the feel of Patrick’s mouth around him made him lose his damn mind. God… the feel of his _throat_.

He shivered again.

Patrick made a humming noise and drew the blanket up around them. “Are you cold?”

David’s eyes pricked with moisture.

Fuck, he was so, so _nice_.

He couldn’t answer, so he just kissed Patrick’s chest, laying his head on it and listening to Patrick’s heartbeat for a minute… the steady thump-thump calming his anxiety.

“I’ll text her,” he finally said. “She’s gonna bitch about having to wait for me, though.”

“So, don’t make her wait. I can take you back later. I’m not in a hurry to get rid of you, anyway.”

David shifted and propped himself up to stare at Patrick, his heart in his throat, beating heavily. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

Patrick reached out and ran his thumb across David’s cheek. “I honestly don’t think I’m through with you, David.”

David closed his eyes and let himself believe for a second that Patrick didn’t just mean for the day. That he meant… more than that.

“Okay,” he whispered, dropping another kiss to Patrick’s chest, then crawling out of bed to find his phone.

Patrick also got out of bed and kissed David soundly before heading into the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower. After you text Stevie, why don’t you join me?” He threw David a sad excuse for a wink and disappeared behind the door.

David stared at the closed door, open-mouthed.

Fucking hell. The guy was going to ruin him for anyone else.

Shaking his head, he stared at his screen and tried to decide what the hell to tell Stevie.

So, change of plans  
  
Oh? Do tell  
  
You can go ahead and leave without me. We have to meet up with Patrick’s parents later for brunch and Patrick will just bring me home after  
  
Brunch? Dinner must have gone well then?  
  
We didn’t end up doing dinner, which is why we’re doing brunch today  
  
You didn’t do dinner? What did you do INSTEAD of dinner? Did you do Patrick, David?  
  
Shut up.  
  
OH MY GOD, YOU DID!!!!!!  
  
SHUT UP  
  
Holy shit, you’re such a slut!  
  
Shut up. It’s not like that  
  
Oh, it’s not? What’s it like, then?  
  
It’s… nice. He’s nice. He’s so fucking nice, Stevie  
  
Okay? I’m having a hard time picturing you liking nice  
  
Oh, I do. I like it a lot  
  
Huh. So the sex was just nice?  
  
Oh, the sex was fucking incredible. It just keeps getting better. But, he’s nice. He’s so sweet and earnest and just… nice. I think I really like him. Which is ridiculous, because this is fake, and fuck, Stevie. This is fake and I already like him so much. Why do I DO these things to myself?  
  
HAHHAHAHA…. OMG, David. You’re so fucked  
  
I know. I really am  
  
I’ll see you when you get back to the motel. We have a lot to discuss. Have fun at brunch with the in-laws  
  
Fuck off, Stevie  
  
😘  
  


David set his phone on the counter, took a deep breath, and joined Patrick in the bathroom.

What the hell? Might as well enjoy it while he had it, and he planned on enjoying the shower a whole hell of a _lot_.

***

They took longer in the shower than David expected, staying in there until the water went cold. By the time they made their way out, shivering under oversized towels, David was more relaxed than he’d been since they lost all their money. Probably since before that, actually. Had he _ever_ really been so relaxed?

Maybe not without involving pot.

“What time is it,” Patrick asked, his words almost slurred.

David grabbed his phone off the counter. “Fuck! It’s already past eleven.”

“Oh man! How fast can you get ready?” he asked.

“You can’t rush perfection, Patrick,” David sniffed.

Patrick laughed and kissed David’s cheek. “Oh, I don’t doubt that, but can you try and tone down your perfection right now? We really need to get going.”

David raised an eyebrow and dropped his towel, walking across the room to his overnight bag.

Patrick squeaked behind him. “Jesus Christ, David! You’re not being nice.”

David turned around and grinned, shimmying on a pair of boxer-briefs. “Oh, I never said _I_ was nice. You’re the nice one.”

Patrick’s eyes flashed and he dropped his towel. “Oh, am I?”

David swallowed. “Patrick!” he whined. “We have to leave soon, and I need to do my hair!”

“Yep, so hurry up and get ready, David.” He sauntered over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes.

David watched him for a second, momentarily forgetting what it was he was supposed to be doing, then came back to the present, slipping on his jeans and sweater before he rushed back to the bathroom to do his hair.

He may have had an incredible night and morning, but he still had to go convince the parents of someone he just met that he’d been dating their son for two months.

He wished that were actually true.

In fact, he’d never wished for anything more than he wished for that.

He stared at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath before stepping back out into the apartment.

“You ready to do this?”

Patrick looked up and held his hand to his chest, his mouth dropping open. “God, David. You look incredible.”

David looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of white jeans and a soft white sweater with black stitching around the neck and sleeves. He didn’t normally wear all white, but sometimes… especially after a night like he’d just had… he liked to switch it up a bit. He’d packed the outfit on a whim, along with a couple of his normal all black ensembles, and judging by Patrick’s expression, he’d made the correct decision.

“You like this?”

Patrick nodded. “You look… like some kind of angel.”

David grimaced. “Well, I don’t know that’s ever been something people have said about me before.”

“Then they’re idiots,” said Patrick. “Holy fuck.”

David’s face heated up. “Well, that’s very sweet of you to say. You look very dashing yourself.”

He really did, with his ridiculous Costco jeans and his button up shirt. How those things weren’t offensive, David didn’t know, but on Patrick they were somehow fucking adorable.

Patrick smiled, looking down bashfully and smiling, before glancing up at David through his lashes.

David’s heart lurched in his chest.

God, he only had the rest of the day with Patrick, and it was going to really suck to have to walk away from him once he was back home.

He cleared his throat. “So, are we ready to go convince your parents that we’re in love?”

He winced. God why had he said _that_?!

Patrick’s eyes widened and his cheeks went pink. “Um… yeah. I hope we pull it off.”

“Well, after last night, at least I know I’ll have a hard time keeping my hands off you, so at least that will be realistic.”

Patrick’s cheeks went even pinker.

“Yeah… same, David.”

David bit his lip and held out his hand. “Well, come on. Let’s go do this.”

Patrick stepped forward and grabbed David’s hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Does this brunch place have pancakes?”

Patrick cocked his head and smiled up at David. “I believe they do, yes.”

“Then you’re in luck. When pancakes are involved, I can do anything.”


	16. Chapter 16

Despite his earlier bravado, by the time they got to the restaurant, David had already started to fully freak out.

How the hell were they going to pull this off? They literally _just_ met. The whole crazy idea of theirs was bound to go south, and then everything would be ruined and Patrick would never want to speak to him again. He couldn't bear the thought of Patrick never wanting to speak to him again, even though he had no guarantee they'd ever talk after today anyway.

He wasn’t even sure if pancakes could salvage the impending disaster that was bound to happen in there. Despite really amazing sex, he barely _knew_ Patrick, and how could they possibly convince people… not just _any_ people, but Patrick’s _parents_ … that they’d been dating for a couple months?

As David's mother loved to point out, he was a horrible actor.

Oh, fuck… he _was_ a horrible actor! He couldn’t turn off his eyebrows, no matter how hard he tried. They were bound to give it all away. And then Patrick would hate him. He didn’t want Patrick to hate him. Oh, god... he really didn't want Patrick to hate him.

“Patrick, Patrick! They’re going to figure it out,” David cried, flapping his hands, his voice going high pitched and panicky. “Oh god! They’re going to _know_ , Patrick! They’re going to know, and they’ll be so mad at us, and then you'll be mad at me, and... oh god, this is _horrible_! This was an awful idea! What were we thinking?!”

Patrick parked the car and shut off the engine, turning to face David.

“David—”

“Patrick, they’re going to figure out you’re faking all this and then they’ll hate me, and then _you’ll_ hate me, and fuck… I don’t even know if I can get an Uber all the way back to Schitt’s Creek. How am I going to get home? I’ll have to have Stevie come get me, and then she’ll laugh at me and not be at all supportive about my sadness over you hating me!”

Patrick grinned, reaching out to still David’s flailing hands. “David, I’m not going to hate you, and it will be fine in there. They’re not going to suspect anything, I promise.”

“Patrick, you’d never even _kissed_ a guy until last night! I was your first ki— _oh god_ —I was your first _everything_! With a guy, I mean.”

Patrick flushed and stared at David, the heat in his eyes almost scorching David to ashes where he sat. “Yes. You _were_. And I’m very okay with that. _Furthermore_ , we’re going to be perfectly okay. My parents won't think we're faking. You know how I know?” His voice was very low, almost growly.

David shook his head, suddenly feeling breathless in a different way. “No. How?”

Patrick leaned forward and kissed David, soft and slow, while cradling the back of his neck with his hand. When he finally pulled back, his eyes were glassy and a bit dazed. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Because, I’m not _exactly_ faking all this. Are you?”

David blinked at him. “W-what?” he asked, his voice cracking.

“Were you faking with me last night, David?” Patrick asked, his eyes very large and very earnest. “This morning? When I had my mouth around you. Were you faking then?”

David’s stomach swooped, remembering the feel of that mouth. “N-No… of course I wasn’t… w- _what_?”

“Well, that’s settled then. Neither of us faked a single second of how good we made each other feel, so I think we’ll be perfectly okay eating breakfast with my parents. They’re not _detectives_ , David. It’s going to be fine.”

David tried to work through the long-term implications of what Patrick had just said… that he wasn’t _exactly_ faking. Or… _were_ there even any implications? Maybe it was just that he really liked the sex and that was it. David couldn’t fault him for that. _He_ also really liked the sex.

He just really liked Patrick, too.

He really, really liked Patrick.

He liked waking up to his gentle kisses and falling asleep wrapped up in his arms, and oh god, he was so _,_ so fucked!

The passenger door opened and David jumped in his seat, flailing and letting out a little scream. Patrick stood there, smiling down at him and holding out his hand. David glanced over at the now empty driver’s seat. Patrick had gotten out of the car and David didn’t even notice because he was too busy freaking out about how much he liked him.

He needed to get a grip.

He took a deep breath and grabbed Patrick’s hand, letting himself be hauled out of the car. Patrick’s arms immediately went around his waist, his body crowding into David’s space and pressing him against the back door of the car. Seemingly of their own volition, David’s arms went around Patrick’s neck. He rested his forehead against Patrick’s and took a steadying breath, starting to calm down.

Being held by Patrick felt good and… safe.

Which was _terrifying_.

His breathing rate picked back up.

Patrick squeezed him softly, his fingers flexing on David’s lower back. “We’re going to be fine, David. It’s just breakfast. My parents already love you. You saved my life, remember?”

David gasped, his eyes watering. “Oh my god. You could have _died_ , Patrick!” His lip trembled and he let out a little sob.

This amazing, sweet, beautiful, _nice_ man could have _died_ , and David would have never met him. The world would have lost Patrick and David wouldn’t have even _known_ what a horrible loss it would have been. His own world would have continued on as normal, and Patrick would have just been… _gone_. 

His heart broke and a he sucked in a shuddering breath.

Patrick pulled back and stared at him, his gaze concerned. “Hey, hey… why are you crying?”

David grabbed Patrick’s face with both hands and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. He needed to prove that Patrick was real and okay and _alive_. When he pulled back, Patrick stared at him, his cheeks and lips pink. He blinked a few times and licked his lips, his smile turning down at the corners.

“Um… David? Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for? What’s going on?” He reached up and brushed a tear off David's cheek.

“I’m just so glad you’re okay,” David whispered, wiping at his eyes.

Patrick’s smile turned down even more, faint dimples popping in his cheeks. He stared at him with the loudest eyes David had ever seen and squeezed his waist again. “I’m okay, David. Thanks to _you_. My parents adore you, I promise. Let’s go inside and wow them. I know you can do it. Plus… I have it on good authority that there are pancakes.”

David laughed and wiped his eyes again, stepping back and immediately missing the feel of Patrick’s arms around him. He took another deep breath and held out his hand. “Okay. Let’s go wow them. And then eat pancakes.”

Patrick grinned and grabbed it, linking their fingers together and leading him into the restaurant.


	17. Chapter 17

It only took a second to spot Patrick’s parents once they walked into the restaurant. They sat in a booth near the windows and waved them over before the door had even shut behind them.

“Boys!” Marci gushed, grinning up at them. “Have a seat!”

Patrick squeezed David’s hand and let go, sliding into the booth first and looking up at David. He patted the seat next to him and raised and eyebrow.

David’s face burned, but he slid in next to him. He glanced up at Marci’s beaming face, unsure of what to say. “Hi?”

Patrick knocked his knee against David’s. He looked over just in time to see Patrick swallow his smile. “Hey, guys. I hope you haven’t been waiting long?”

“Oh no, we just got here a little bit ago. We’d only just been seated when we saw you guys drive up.”

“You saw us drive up?” David asked, his voice going breathy. If they’d seen them drive up, then they’d probably seen their way too long embrace outside the car.

Marci smiled knowingly and shot David a wink. “That we did.”

David’s face burned and he stared over at Patrick, his mouth dropping open.

Patrick’s face went a little pink and he cleared his throat. “Well. Have you ordered yet? I see you got us all coffee.” He picked up the cup in front of him, blowing on the liquid before he took a sip.

Marci giggled and raised her own coffee to her mouth. “So, how was your boys’ morning? Do anything exciting?”

David’s face burned hotter and Patrick choked on his sip, coughing. David reached over and patted his back, leaving his hand there to rub soothing circles as Patrick wheezed in a couple raspy breaths.

“It was good… relaxing. I think we’re ready to order. David, are you ready to order?”

Marci smirked.

David wanted to die. “I gotta look at the menu first, honey.” He did his best not to wince. He hadn’t meant for that word to slip out.

Patrick’s eyes widened at the endearment and he studied David a second, a host of emotions flickering across his face—surprise, fondness, happiness. All things that made David’s stomach fill up with butterflies that had no right to be there.

David glanced at Patrick’s parents. Marci looked thrilled and a little misty-eyed. Clint just watched quietly, his expression a little more inquisitive.

“So, are you feeling okay, son?” Clint asked, his gaze on Patrick’s face. “Any ill effects from the ordeal yesterday?”

Patrick turned to him and shook his head. “No, I’m good. I got a really, really great night’s sleep. BECAUSE—” he shouted, making them all jump. “Um, because the… uh… well the allergy meds always knock me out,” he stammered.

David bit his lip to keep from laughing and raised the menu to hide his face.

Patrick knocked his knee again and David grinned, knocking it back.

Patrick cleared his throat. “Um, so… um, how are you guys? How was the hotel?”

“Oh, it was a hotel,” answered Clint. “But it was nice, all the same. Thanks for recommending it, David.”

David lowered his menu. “Oh… that’s okay. I knew it was a nicer one. After a year sleeping on a twin bed in a questionable motel, I always look forward to staying there when I visit. Um… before I met Patrick, I mean.”

Marci nodded, but Clint looked more confused. “Twin bed in a motel?”

David glanced at Marci. “I thought you knew who I was?”

“Well, I knew your family had all your money stolen by that man and the government, but nothing beyond that. You all disappeared from the news. What happened to you, honey?” She frowned. “I mean, obviously you don’t have to tell us if it’s too difficult to talk about.”

David waved his hand. “It’s fine. I’m used to it now. So… back when we were rich, my dad thought a funny birthday present for me would be to buy me a town. He thought it was hysterical because of the name—Schitt’s Creek—so he bought it, gave it to me, and we all promptly forgot about it.” He sighed. “It’s not exactly bustling, but it’s the only asset the government let us keep, so we were forced to move there. And the only place we could stay was at the motel. In adjacent rooms. I share one with my sister.”

“Wait. So you’re still living in the motel?” Clint asked.

David winced. “Yeah. We did at first because it was free and none of us had jobs. But, then my dad really started to love the idea of trying to make the motel a viable business. He partnered up with my best friend, she technically owns it, and they run it together. It makes him happy, so we stayed.” He shrugged. “It’s not so bad, except for when Alexis snores.”

“That’s got to be hard, though. Going from a big house in the city to a motel in rural Ontario,” Marci said, her voice soft.

David laughed. “Oh, at first, _absolutely_. I hated it. I wanted out so bad I actually tried to run back to New York, but the truck I took broke down and I was forced to stay at an Amish farm for three days before anyone found me.”

Clint laughed. “ _You_? At an _Amish_ farm?”

Marci nudged him. “Clint!”

Clint blushed. “Sorry, that came out way harsher than I meant it to.”

David shrugged. “Oh, that’s okay. I think the Amish family had the same reaction to me. I was… a different person then? At least a little.”

“Different how?” Marci asked.

“Sadder. Lonely. Definitely angrier.” He took a sip of coffee grimaced. It was horrible. He set the mug back down. “I’m not really any of those things now.” He frowned. That wasn’t exactly true. He was still a little lonely. He glanced over at Patrick and felt the loneliness hit pretty hard. He wasn’t looking forward to saying goodbye to him.

“So, you and your family are close?” Clint asked.

David laughed, the question breaking him out of his sad thoughts. “We didn’t use to be. We never saw each other before all this. But being stuck in adjoining motel rooms for over a year has definitely changed our dynamics. We’re a lot closer. I’m pretty sure I’d do anything for them now. That wasn’t always the case.” He frowned. “Well, that’s not true. I did a lot for my sister when we were rich. She got herself into a lot of… situations. I had to help get her out of them more times than I like to think about. But, that still didn’t mean we were close. Not like now. Now we actually hug! Can you imagine?”

He glanced up at Patrick’s parents and blushed. They were watching him intently, Marci’s eyes watering a little, and Clint was very, very focused on him. David’s face burned even hotter and he glanced over at Patrick.

Patrick’s expression wasn’t much better. So, so fond—a little emotional—and a little bit sad. He smiled at David and reached over to grab his hand. He squeezed it and knocked their knees together.

David squeezed back.

Patrick looked up at his parents and smiled. “Well, I’m very glad that despite everything David went through, it brought him here. Otherwise I’d have never met him.”

David’s eyes watered. “I’m glad it brought me here, too. Who else would have piggybacked you to the car yesterday?”

Patrick laughed and squeezed David’s hand again. “Who indeed?” he asked, his voice low.

Marci watched them and smiled, wiping her eyes. “I’m very grateful for you, David.”

David cleared his throat. “Well… this is all very sweet and emotional, but I believe I was promised pancakes?” He glanced at Patrick and raised an eyebrow.

Patrick laughed, lifting David’s hand and kissing it. “You were. Order your pancakes, David.”

David’s hand tingled and his cheeks burned. He did his best to tuck away his pleased smile, but given the look on Marci’s face as she watched him, he didn’t think he was particularly successful.


	18. Chapter 18

“Did Patrick ever tell you he worked at a Rose Video in high school?” Clint asked, smiling into his orange juice.

David’s fork paused on the way to his mouth. “What?!” he gasped, turning to Patrick. “You did _not_!”

Patrick flushed red and he stared at his father with a stern expression. “I did work there. In fact, I was rental associate of the month four months in a row.”

David watched him a second, then smiled. “What happened with the fifth month?”

“I got a girlfriend who made me watch nothing but RomComs, and I had a hard time selling people on those. Up until then, I was well versed in action-adventure.”

David wrinkled his nose. “Yes, well, we’ve talked about this, and you know my stance on movies.”

“You’re still not ever getting me to watch _Glitter_ , David.”

“I’m breaking up with you,” David muttered. “That’s unforgivable.”

Patrick laughed. “Tell you what, I’ll watch _Glitter_ if you agree to watch _The Princess Bride_ with me.”

David glanced up, surprised. That sounded remarkably like something that would happen at a later date. His heartbeat sped up. “Um, I’d really like that,” he whispered.

Patrick _beamed_ at him, his whole face doing that fond thing again.

Marci spoke up, her voice soft. “Patrick loved that job. The company always treated their employees really well.”

David glanced over at her and nodded, shrugging slightly. “That was always really important to my dad. That his employees knew they were valued. Honestly, I was always a little jealous of them.”

“Jealous?” Patrick asked.

David turned to him and nodded. 

“He always was doing things for his employees, saying that they were family, stuff like that. Meanwhile, I never saw him. He never did anything one-on-one with me. I think he didn’t know what to do with me, honestly. I wasn’t exactly the normal, All-American boy he expected to have. I didn’t do sports, or anything like that. He bought me a basketball court one year and I wound up breaking my nose the first time I tried to throw the ball. Then he had to shell out money for a nose job and some designer clothes to make up for it. That was the last time he tried to involve me in sports, or anything else, really. I was closer to my mom, but she was kind-of a nightmare back then and probably should not have been around children. So yeah… I was jealous some random rental person in Wisconsin seemed to matter more to my father than I ever did.”

Patrick’s eyes got really big and he looked stricken. “David,” he whispered.

Marci reached over the table to place her hand over David’s. “Oh, honey. That’s awful, I’m so sorry.”

David shook his head, embarrassed he’d said so much. “It’s fine. It’s better now, honestly. It’s better than it’s ever been with them. We’re close now… all of us. Even if they drive me absolutely crazy on a daily basis. I mean, being in a small, enclosed space with my mother’s dramatics can be a bit much.” He laughed and glanced over at Patrick. “I’m nowhere near as bad as her, so you can only imagine.”

Patrick smiled. “I like your dramatics just fine.”

David flushed. “Anyhow, we’re good now. Like a semi-normal family. Losing our money really sucked, but it was the best thing that ever happened to us.” He paused. “And if any of you ever tell anyone I said that, they’ll never find your bodies.”

Clint snorted. “Noted.”

Patrick squeezed David’s knee and knocked his shoulder against his. “Your secret is safe with me,” he whispered.

David flushed hotter and nodded. “Thanks.”

The rest of the brunch went well, conversation flowing easily, and David finally started to relax. Patrick’s parents truly seemed to believe they were a real couple. Spending all that time with Patrick’s ridiculous question and answer spreadsheet had really paid off, apparently.

Their long talk in bed after sex had probably helped even more, at least for David. The things Patrick told him then would probably be seared into his brain forever.

By the time they paid the bill and headed back to their cars, David was convinced they’d actually pulled the whole thing off.

He let out a disbelieving laugh. Holy shit, they’d actually pulled it off!

Patrick grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing. David glanced over at him in surprise, but Patrick was so busy talking to his dad about something sports related that he wasn’t even looking at him. He’d just grabbed David’s hand purely on instinct, it seemed.

David whole body went hot and he squeezed back, his entire arm tingling at the innocent contact. He caught Patrick’s quick, pleased smile as he answered one of his dad’s questions, and the small acknowledgment made David’s heartbeat speed up.

Patrick was so adorable. He was so fucking adorable, and David already had it so bad. Why did he always have to fall so fast? Relationships never ended well for him, and this whole thing probably wouldn’t turn out any different than the ones in his past had. This one was fake from the start, for fuck’s sake! It wasn’t like there wasn’t already a disclaimer slapped on it.

_“This isn’t real, David Rose. Don’t get your hopes up.”_

But, fuck it all… he already _had_.

God, this would probably hurt worse than Sebastian.

He let out a little whimper.

Marci cleared her throat on the other side of him, so David turned his head to look at her, his thoughts still whirling.

She watched him, her eyes fond. “Can I give you a hug, honey?” she asked.

David’s eyes felt too large for his face all of the sudden. “Oh, um… sure?” He squeezed Patrick’s hand again and let go, trying to ignore the wild thrill he got from hearing Patrick’s disappointed little whine.

Once he stopped walking and turned to face her, Marci enfolded him in a warm embrace, holding him tight. “Thank you so much, honey,” she whispered in his ear.

David shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad I was there and that Patrick is okay.”

“Oh, I don’t mean about the bee situation, though I _am_ grateful for that,” she answered, her voice suspiciously wet.

David pulled back to stare at her. “You don’t? Then what are you thanking me for?”

She smiled, her bottom lip wobbling. Then she placed her hands against his cheeks, cradling his face. “Oh, honey. I’m thanking you for making my son so happy, of course. You don’t know what it means to us to see him so at peace with himself. I’ve never seen him as happy as he is right now, and that’s all because of you. So, _thank you_.”

David blinked back his own tears, wishing to god that what she said was actually the truth. “Oh. Well… that’s very kind of you to say.”

Marci laughed and hugged him again before pulling back and smiling up at him.

David felt like he should say more, so he tried to smile and sucked in a deep breath before continuing. “He… um, Patrick… he makes me happy, too,” he whispered.

After so many lies and half-truths about the whole weird situation, David realized that was the first time he was actually telling the truth to one of Patrick’s parents about it all. And, god… if _that_ was the truth, then what the hell was he going to do when he had to go back to a reality that didn’t involve Patrick?

He wiped at his eyes, suddenly sadder than he’d been since that failed drive to New York. Marci must have thought he was crying with happiness because she smiled and hugged him again. “I’m really glad you’re in Patrick’s life, David Rose,” she whispered in his ear.

It took everything in him to not completely lose it on the spot.

One thing was certain, though—Moira Rose was _very_ wrong about her son.

He was a _great_ fucking actor.

***

“Well, that went surprisingly well!” Patrick chirped, grinning at David from the driver’s seat.

David nodded. “Yeah, they’re really lovely.”

Patrick watched him a second, chewing on his lip.

“What?” David asked.

“Do you have to go back home right away?”

David’s heart started hammering against his ribs. He was surprised his sweater didn’t flutter off his chest from the force of it. “I mean… no? I don’t have anything planned. Why?”

“Come back to my apartment with me? For a little bit? I can take you back to Schitt’s Creek later tonight.”

David sucked in a pleased breath. “Why, Patrick Brewer. Whatever did you have in mind? Board games? Parcheesi? Risk?... Ooh, maybe naked Twister?!”

Patrick blushed and reached out to trail his fingers down David’s arm, looking up at him through his lashes. “While those are _excellent_ choices, David, I might have some other ideas that could keep us occupied for a bit.”

“Mm… other _ideas_ , huh?”

“Ideas. Wishes. Dreams,” Patrick said, grinning. “You say Po-TAY-to, I say po-TAH-to.”

“I think I may have created a monster,” teased David.

“A couple decades of repressed build-up created the monster, David.”

David snorted, then pouted. “And here I thought it was just me inspiring you.”

Patrick leaned forward and kissed him, his lips soft and insistent. When he pulled away, his eyes were shining. “Well, you definitely are the MVP of this particular inspirational series, David Rose.”

David narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know what that means. I don’t play cricket.”

Patrick snorted and kissed him again, this time quicker. “You’re so fucking cute. Can I please take you home now?”

David sucked in a surprised breath, his blood rushing loudly in his ears.

 _Home_. He really liked the sound of that. He liked it way too much.

Swallowing hard, he nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that, Patrick. I’d like it a lot.”

“Good, that makes two of us.”

He started the engine, reached over to squeeze David’s knee, and pulled out of the lot, heading back the way they’d came.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time they got back to the apartment, David’s heart was beating so heavily he was sure Patrick could hear it over the engine and the soft 90’s jams he’d turned on ( _incorrect_ , but David was too worked up to complain about his questionable music choices).

Once Patrick parked and turned off the car, the silence was palpable. He turned to face David, his lips pressing down into a frown. “You’re so quiet. If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to, David. I can always just take you hom—”

David surged across the car and crashed his mouth against Patrick’s, silencing his words with a kiss. When he pulled back, Patrick’s eyes were bright and hot, his gaze dancing across David’s face with an expression that looked a little like wonder.

God, David liked him _so_ _much_.

“I absolutely want to do this, Patrick,” David murmured. “You won’t be taking me home for a while, I think. I have plans for you.”

Patrick swallowed and nodded, his cheeks going pink, but a delighted smile replaced his small frown.

“You won’t hear me complain about them,” he said, his voice quiet and breathy.

David smiled and ducked his head, leaning away and opening the car door. “Well, let’s get inside then, shall we? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get started on those plans.”

Patrick was out of the driver’s side before David could even undo his seatbelt.

The second they got in the apartment, Patrick crowded David against the door and pressed their bodies together, kissing his jaw and underneath his ear in frantic, short bursts. David let his head fall to the side, giving Patrick better access, which he took, immediately moving to suck on David’s neck.

“God, _someone’s_ eager,” David groaned, his fingers tangling in Patrick’s shirt as he tried to pull him closer.

Patrick chuckled against David’s skin, making it erupt in goosebumps. “You have no idea _how_ eager I am, David.”

David reached down and cupped Patrick through his jeans. “I might have _some_ idea,” he teased.

Patrick whined and pressed into David’s hand, choking out a breathy, “God, _David_!”

“Yes, Patrick?” David sighed, closing his eyes and savoring the feel of him heavy and hard against his palm.

“Let’s get naked.”

David grinned and lightly pushed at Patrick’s shoulders, moving them away from the door. “That sounds like another one of your excellent ideas. Or is it one of those wishes? A dream, maybe?”

Patrick nodded and grabbed David’s shoulders, shoving him toward the bed. “All of the above. Take off your clothes, David.”

David giggled and flopped back on the mattress. “Why don’t you do it for me?” he purred.

Patrick’s eyes flared, and in a split-second he was straddling David on the bed, tugging at his sweater.

David sucked in a breath of alarm and sat up. “Careful! This is cashmere!”

Patrick’s hands stilled and he slowly pulled off the sweater, folding it and placing it on the nightstand. Then he straddled David again and took a minute to stare down at him, his eyes huge.

“God, you’re so insanely hot, David.”

David stared up at him, breathing heavily, and bit his lip. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Hmm. Not _bad_ , huh?” Patrick teased, his gaze going a little mischievous. “I mean, if all I am is _not bad,_ maybe you should put your sweater back on so you can go find someone better.”

David squinted his eyes and sat up, rolling them over and pinning Patrick to the bed. “Not even remotely possible,” he growled.

Patrick’s eyes burned very, very hot. “Well, then… why are we still wearing clothes?

David blinked, staring down at him. “Good fucking question,” he whispered, and got to work.

***

They lay naked and wrapped up in each other with limbs entangled—both breathing heavily and trying to calm their racing hearts.

“God, David,” Patrick breathed. “God _damn_.”

David nodded and pulled Patrick closer into him, snuggling against his neck. “Agreed.”

“Is it always that good? Have I been—have I been missing out on this my whole life?”

David shook his head. “No. It’s never—it’s never been that good for me, anyway. And I’ve done this a lot.” He frowned. “Like a _lot_ , a lot. More than I want to think about. And… this is different. With you, it’s different. Better. I don’t know why.” He shrugged and kissed the top of Patrick’s head. “I’m not complaining.”

“Neither am I, believe me,” sighed Patrick, dropping a kiss to David’s chest.

David sighed and let himself enjoy it for a minute before disentangling himself and sitting up. “It’s getting late. We probably should head back, I guess.”

Patrick frowned. “Yeah. Your family might be worried about you.”

“Doubt it. I’m sure Stevie told them something to explain why I’m gone.”

Patrick stared up at him, still frowning.

“What?” David asked.

Patrick shook his head. “Nothing. Just not liking the reality of having to take you back.”

“Well, we always knew you’d have to at some point.”

“I know.” He sighed and sat up. “Thank you so much, David. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me the last couple of days.”

David bit his lip and sucked in a shaky breath. “I wasn’t doing anything but acting on my questionable instincts.”

Patrick smiled and leaned over to kiss David’s shoulder. “I like your instincts. Especially when we’re in bed.”

David snorted. “Yours are pretty good, too, you know? Surprisingly so. No complaints.”

Patrick looked proud. “Why, David Rose. What are you saying?”

David rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to fish for compliments, Patrick. I think I just proved how good you are.” He rubbed at his chest and stomach. “Speaking of, I’m sticky and need to shower before we go.” He eyed Patrick. “You too, I think.”

Patrick’s eyes sparkled as he looked David up and down. “God _damn_ ,” he whispered again.

David laughed and rolled out of bed, holding out his hand. “Come on. Shower time.”

Patrick let himself be led into the bathroom.

They got on the road a lot later than they intended.

There were definitely no complaints from either of them about that.

***

By the time they reached Schitt’s Creek, it was already early evening and the sun was starting to set. David frowned and stared out the window of the car.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Patrick asked.

“You’re going to be driving home after dark. I don’t like that. Maybe you should stay at the motel tonight and leave in the morning.”

Patrick laughed. “David, it’s like 45 minutes away and I’ve driven after dark before, you know. I’ll be fine. Staying seems a bit extreme, and I have to work in the morning.”

David sighed. “I know. I just don’t like it.”

Patrick reached over and grabbed David’s hand, squeezing it. “Hey, do you want to get something to eat before I drop you home? That way we can spend a little more time together, okay?”

David glanced over at him, his stomach swooping with a scary kind of elation. “There’s the café, but it’s only moderately edible.”

“Moderately edible is good enough,” Patrick said, smiling. “I’m not in a hurry to get back.”

David nodded, smiling slightly. He wasn’t in a hurry for Patrick to leave, either. 

Ever.

“Café is just up the street. Park here and we can walk. You can get the full Schitt’s Creek experience that way.”

Patrick grinned and pulled over. “I’m looking forward to exploring your town, David Rose.”

David snorted. “You say that now, but just you fucking wait.”


	20. Chapter 20

Patrick couldn’t stop staring at the menu. David didn’t blame him.

He finally glanced up at David, his eyes huge. “Is there anything this place _doesn’t_ serve?”

David shrugged. “Anything resembling five-star fare?”

Patrick scrunched his nose. “Should we try the mozzarella sticks? Those seem safe. Have you had them before?”

“I have not, but we can try them?” To be honest, David was a little terrified, but if Patrick wanted to order them, then they’d order them. How bad could someone fuck up fried cheese?

Twyla bounced up to the table. “Hi, David!” she chirped, then looked over at Patrick. “Oh, hi!” She stared at him a second. “Do I know you? You look like my cousin Micah, but I thought he was in prison for that whole money laundering thing. _Are_ you Micah?” She clapped her hands together, her face lighting up. “When did you get out? Is the cartel still after you?”

“Twyla!” David interrupted. “This is Patrick. He lives in Elmdale. Patrick, this is Twyla.”

Patrick smiled at her, but his eyes were an equal mix of confused and concerned. “Um, hi? I’m sorry I’m… _not_ your cousin?”

“Don’t be, trust me,” David whispered.

Twyla didn’t seem phased. “Oh, wow. That’s okay. It’s probably good he’s still in jail. I’d hate for my aunt to have to go back into witness protection.”

Patrick blinked, concern overtaking the confusion.

“Twyla, can we order the mozzarella sticks to start, please?” David interjected.

Twyla grimaced. That couldn’t be a good sign.

“Um, should we… _not_?” David asked.

She shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. We’ll just have to scrape of the freezer burn.”

David recoiled. “Um, in that case, can I get my usual burger, too?”

“Yeah, make that two,” said Patrick. He looked at David and shrugged. “It’s your usual. I trust you.”

David bit back a smile. Something like that shouldn’t make him feel so soft, but for some reason it did.

Twyla nodded. “Coming up!”

Patrick watched her walk away, then turned back to David. “Should I be concerned for her family?”

David nodded. “Oh, absolutely, but that’s honestly the tamest story I’ve heard about them so far.”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “Good lord.”

“You have no idea,” David said, shrugging. “Welcome to Schitt’s Creek!”

Patrick snorted and looked around the café. “This is different than I expected, yet somehow not?”

David laughed. “The first time we came in here I didn’t want to touch anything. I was horrified.”

“I can imagine,” said Patrick, smirking.

David shot him a dirty look. “I’ll have you know I’ve mellowed out a lot in my time here.”

Patrick grinned at him over his glass of water. “Oh, I think I’d really have liked to know you then, David.”

David scrunched up his face. “You really wouldn’t have, believe me. Just ask Stevie.”

Patrick’s smile grew wider. “I think I might do that.”

David shook his head. “No, please _don’t_ ask Stevie! I was just kidding.”

Patrick looked positively evil. “Oh, well, now I’m _definitely_ going to ask her.”

“Well, I think it’s time for you to go home,” David growled.

Patrick laughed, then his gaze flickered over David’s shoulder, his eye squinting slightly—like he was trying to work something out in his head.

A body crowded in next to David, shoving him further into the booth. “Hey, I was wondering when you were finally coming back,” Alexis chirped. “This must be Patrick.” She stuck out her hand. “Hi! I’m Alexis. David’s sister and life coach.”

“How do you know who Patrick is?” David hissed as Patrick shook her hand.

“Stevie, duh. She told me all about your guys’ little plan. How’d it go, by the way?”

“Worked like a charm,” Patrick said, grinning and winking at David.

David’s face flushed. He could feel his sister’s eyes on him.

“Hmm,” she hummed. “Interesting. David’s never been much of an actor, you know? Definitely didn’t get that from mom. I’d never have thought he’d be able to pull off _pretending_ to be into someone unless he actually was. Into them, I mean. Like a _lot_. So….”

David kicked her ankle.

“Ow, David!” she cried. “Don’t be a jerk.”

“Go suck on a fire hose, Alexis.”

Patrick’s gazed bounced between the two of them, his expression amused but thoughtful. “Is that true, David? _Are_ you a horrible actor?”

David’s face burned hot. “Ignore her. Why’d we come here again?” He tugged at his collar and looked around. “Maybe we can get the order to go.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, David,” Alexis chirped, then turned her attention to Patrick. “So, Patrick… aren’t you a cute little button? What’s your story? I mean, I know about the bee sting, and the hospital, and your little plan with David to make your parents think you’re dating… but, beyond that, what do you do?”

“Um, I work as a small business consultant right now.”

“Ooh! I’m taking business classes in school!”

His eyes lit up. “You are? What college?”

“ _High school_ , actually. She’s still in high school. She’s considering running for student body,” David interrupted, glad he finally had something to needle Alexis about. The social dynamic was starting to feel very unbalanced, and not in his favor.

Patrick looked confused. “High school? Aren’t you our age?”

“Ew, David! You’re such a jerk!” Alexis cried, her face reddening slightly before she turned to Patrick. “I might not have _exactly_ graduated high school before. I took off to spend my senior year on a yacht outside of Greece. I couldn’t exactly say no to Mykonos, David!” she cried, turning back to David and smacking his arm.

Patrick nodded. “Ok… that makes sense… sort of?”

“Oh, you don’t have to pretend Alexis makes sense, Patrick. She never does.”

Alexis squeaked with an affronted noise, her eyes narrowing. “So, what took you guys _so_ long getting back today?” she asked. “You’re looking a little tired, David. Maybe some extra wrinkles, right around here?” She gestured to the side of her eyes.

“Fuck off, Alexis,” he hissed, gently patting his face.

“You look beautiful, David,” Patrick interrupted, his voice soothing. “Your skin is perfect. Don’t listen to her.”

David let his hands fall to his lap and beamed over at him, the butterflies in his stomach taking flight. God, Patrick was so fucking _nice_.

To his left, Alexis sucked in a quick breath, making a small, pleased sound. Under the table she reached over and grabbed David’s arm, squeezing it quickly.

David flushed.

“So, Patrick. Are you single? Got your eye on anyone?” Alexis asked.

David hit her shoulder and glanced over at Patrick. “Ignore her! You don’t have to answer that.”

Patrick laughed. “I’m single, yes,” Patrick answered anyway, but didn’t elaborate or cover the second half of her question.

David’s stomach sank. Of _course_ he didn’t answer that. Of _course_ his eye wasn’t on David. Why would it be? David was just a quick, one night stand to ease him into the whole world of sex with other men. Other men who were acceptable to date. Other men who weren’t David.

He frowned and tried to push down his feelings of disappointment and sadness.

Alexis nodded. “Mmhmm, Mmhmm. So, Elmdale? How married are you to that venue?”

“Jesus Christ, Alexis! Why are you here?” David cried. “I don’t recall inviting you!”

Just then, Twyla returned with the saddest plate of mozzarella sticks David had ever seen, placing it on the table in front of them.

The all sucked in a collective breath of horror.

“What are _those_?” Alexis asked, her teasing tone from earlier gone.

“Cheese sticks?” Patrick answered, still staring at them.

Alexis slid out of the booth and shook her head. “Nope. Nuh uh. I just stopped by to get a smoothie after my evening run. I’ll leave you two to those.” She leaned over and booped Patrick on the nose. “It was nice meeting you, Button. Don’t make yourself a stranger.”

With that, she turned and headed toward the counter.

David watched her walk away and turned back to Patrick, his face burning.

“Sorry about my sister,” he mumbled.

Patrick shook his head, studying David with an inscrutable expression. “Don’t apologize. That was _enlightening_.”

David didn’t want to ask what he meant by that, so he just reached over to grab a mozzarella stick, picking it up and watching it hang limply from his fingers.

“Oh. Oh, wow. That’s… something,” he murmured.

Patrick laughed, the sound bright and amused. “Clearly those cheese sticks do not understand the allure of David Rose.”

David’s eyes snapped up from the limp cheese to Patrick’s slightly mischievous expression. “Patrick, I’m scandalized,” David teased, thankful they were back to territory he felt more comfortable in. “Not everybody has your particular reaction to me.”

Patrick snorted. “Their loss.”

David grinned at him and brought the cheese stick to his mouth, sucking it in suggestively.

Despite the heat that flared in Patrick’s eyes, that decision was definitely a mistake.


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of dinner wound up being just as eventful.

Ray stopped by their table and scooted in next to Patrick, spending at least ten minutes trying to sell him on a closet organization system. Then, when he realized he was getting nowhere and that Patrick was a business major, started going into excruciating detail about other ideas he had for branching out and wanted Patrick’s opinion. When David saw Patrick’s eyes start to glaze over, he sacrificed himself and offered to book a photo shoot, just to get Ray to leave.

Ray was thrilled, telling David he’d pencil him in for next Saturday, and to bring four different sets of clothes.

Once he was gone, Patrick turned to David, his eyes dancing. “Photo shoot? What does one of those entail? Why do you need so many different clothes?”

David shuddered. “I’m not sure. I’m a little terrified how these will turn out, but I’ve had worse photos taken of me.” He shuddered, remembering. “Anyhow, I think Ray really likes Photoshop. Jocelyn tried to give Stevie a mouse pad she’d had done up once. It was a photo of Jocelyn and Roland in a _Little Mermaid_ inspired scene that Ray shot and photoshopped fish in after. There was an alarming amount of skin and… positions... on one little mouse pad. Stevie had nightmares involving Disney for weeks.”

“Roland and Jocelyn?” Patrick asked, laughing. “Have I met them yet? Do I want to?”

David shuddered and shook his head. “No, and here’s hoping you never do.”

“What about the rest of your family? I mean, besides Alexis. Am I going to meet your parents tonight? Seems only fair. You’ve met mine.”

David shook his head even harder. “Absolutely not. I won’t subject you to them. You’ve had a hard enough couple days as it is.”

“Oh, I don’t know… I think everything turned out pretty great.”

David snorted. “You almost died and I’ve forced you to eat the worst cheese sticks known to man. I think you’ve put up with enough because of me already.”

Patrick grinned. “It was _all_ worth it for last night… and today. I’d do it all again in a heartbeat.”

David flushed, doing his best to tuck away his smile. “Hurry up and eat your burger, Patrick. We only have so much time before word gets around to my mother, and you really, really don’t want to deal with her right now. Trust me about this.”

Patrick cocked his head and regarded David, but eventually nodded and started eating faster.

David breathed out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was to subject Patrick to his mother’s dramatics. Whatever this was growing between them, it was bound to end sooner than later. Throwing his mother into the mix would just make that happen faster.

After they finished dinner, David reluctantly walked Patrick back to his car. As they strolled down the street, Patrick reached down and grabbed David’s hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

“Thank you for dinner, David. I had a really nice time.”

“I’m not sure you should be thanking me for any of that. Talk to me again after your body processes whatever was in those sticks. I’m not sure it was actually cheese.”

Patrick laughed. “So, how far away is your motel from here?”

David frowned. “Like a two-minute drive.”

Patrick stopped chuckling. “Damn.”

“Yeah.”

Patrick stopped walking. “David, I—”

David shook his head, not wanting Patrick to have to let him down gently. “You don’t have to explain, Patrick. I understand.”

Patrick frowned. “Okay?” He watched him a second, his gaze assessing. Then he held out his hand. “Give me your phone.”

“Uh, why?”

“I’m gonna text myself so you have my number. We’re not done communicating, David.”

“We’re not?”

Patrick shook his head. “Seriously? You have to ask?”

David bit his lip. “But, this whole thing was all for your parents, right? So they wouldn’t take you home with them. You didn’t have to go back. We already convinced them.”

Patrick shrugged. “And they’re still my parents. They’re gonna ask about you, David.” His gaze went concerned and a little stormy. “Do you—do you not want to talk to me after tonight?”

David shook his head until he was sure it was going to fall off “No!”

Patrick looked stricken.

 _Fuck_!

“Wait, I meant yes!” David cried, trying to explain.

Patrick just looked more confused and troubled.

David groaned. “I’m not saying this right. Fuck. I’m gonna stop talking. Here, just… let me....” He grabbed Patrick’s shoulders and yanked him forward, trying to explain what he meant with his lips.

Patrick moaned and kissed him back, clinging to David’s arms.

David eventually pulled away and placed his phone in Patrick’s hand. “I _do_ want to keep talking to you,” he whispered.

Patrick’s eyes went soft and happy, and he quickly typed something, his phone immediately chiming in his pocket. He handed the phone back to David, kissed him quick, and winked. “There. Let’s get you home now, yeah? It’s been a really long couple days. You’re probably tired. I know I am.”

David nodded, his heart in his throat. He was so afraid to trust that this had taken a positive turn, but he _did_ have Patrick’s number, and he could work with that… at least until everything went shit like it was bound to.

“Okay, take me back to the motel, Patrick.”

***

David watched as Patrick’s car pulled out onto the highway. His heart was heavy and his lips still tingled. That had been one hell of a good-bye kiss. Patrick had really thrown himself into it, and David let himself hope a little. That kiss felt like more than just a kiss.

It felt like more than good-bye.

He sucked in a deep breath, touched his mouth for a second, and then walked into his room.

Alexis looked up, her eyes shining. “Where’s Button?”

“He’s headed home.”

Alexis shifted and sat on the edge of her bed. “You really like him.”

David shrugged and did his best to keep his face impassive.

Alexis squealed and clapped, bouncing up and down on her bed.

 _Fuck_.

Clearly his eyebrows had won the battle again.

He sighed and sat down on his bed. “Alexis, _don’t_.”

“But, David,” she started, and he held up a hand.

“Alexis, just… don’t.” He buried his head in his hands. “Yes. I like him, okay? But, I’ve known him literally for two days, and he doesn’t like _me_ like that, okay?”

Alexis rolled her eyes. “Of course he does, David. I saw you guys tonight, remember?”

“Alexis!” David yelled. “Stop!”

“David, you’re being ridiculous. The boy was all heart eyes over you. He literally _glowed_ when he looked at you.”

“Yeah, we fucked, okay? We fucked a lot. We had a _really_ good time. He was running on endorphins tonight. He’ll forget all about me in a couple days, just like everyone else I’ve ever slept with. I don’t want to talk about him and get my hopes up. It will just hurt more when it happens.”

The light in Alexis’ eyes dimmed a little, and David could tell she wanted to say more, but she nodded and got up to give David a hug. “You look tired. Get some sleep, okay?”

David hugged her back and tried to keep the wetness behind his eyelids at bay. “I need the bathroom first tonight.”

“Yep,” Alexis whispered. “It’s all yours.”

“Thanks.” David wiped at his eyes and smiled at her. “Although, you smell like you really could use it first. You should definitely shower _right_ after your runs, Alexis. Woof.”

She reared back and slapped at his arm. “Ew, David! Rude!”

David grinned and headed into the bathroom, his shoulder stinging. After all the emotions and physical stuff he’d dealt with in the last couple days, at least _that_ felt familiar.

Later that night, as Alexis took her shower, David lay in bed, holding his phone—reading and re-reading the message Patrick had sent himself.

Text me, David Rose. I know you’re over-analyzing this, but just text me, okay? I’m not through with this, or you, I promise.  
  


David smiled and closed his eyes, hugging the phone to his chest and taking a deep breath before he did what he knew would probably end up being a massive mistake that would break his heart.

Hey. This is David Rose, texting you like you ordered. Did you make it home okay?  
  



	22. Chapter 22

The next couple weeks passed by in a flurry of texts and phone calls, and David started to relax into the familiarity of talking to Patrick on a daily basis.

It felt right. _More_ than right… but it was also terrifying.

Talking to him so much had just ensured that David liked him even more than he did before, and he didn’t think that was possible. The more he learned about Patrick, the stronger whatever this was growing inside him became. This… _feeling_. He wasn’t used to this feeling. He didn’t even know how to name it, but it was there, all the same.

Just _there_ and getting stronger each day.

They hadn’t even had a chance to see each other in person again. Patrick hadn’t offered, either. David didn’t want to ask, for fear of being rejected, so they just kept talking and texting instead. At least it was _something_. At least he still had a tiny piece of Patrick to hold on to and wrap these feelings around.

He stared down at his phone and debated. On one hand, this was wildly embarrassing. On the other hand, Patrick would _love_ it. He’d be thrilled.

David sighed and pressed send. Making Patrick happy won out over embarrassment.

His phone rang a few minutes later, and David winced as he picked up.

“Hi, Patrick.”

Patrick’s laughter wheezed across the line. “Oh my GOD, David! What the hell is that?”

“That, dear Mr. Brewer, was Ray’s brilliant interpretation of what I would look like on the set of _Brokeback Mountain_. His words, not mine. I’m still trying not to be offended he chose THAT movie, and not something like _Young Guns_. He was _so_ proud of himself for inclusivity in his photo shoots, though. How could I say no?”

Patrick wheezed again. “Did he really photoshop Heath Ledger into the photo, or did you do that for my benefit?”

“Oh, that was all him.”

Patrick dissolved into giggles. It took a couple minutes for him to be able to speak again. “Well,” he gasped out. “You look _very_ handsome.”

“I look like I belong in that kids show my parents used to watch. The one with the puppet?”

“Howdy Doody?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

Patrick started giggling again. “I didn’t even know you owned a plaid shirt.”

“Oh, I don’t. That was one of Ray’s props.”

Patrick snorted. “I don’t know why this is working for me, but it is.”

David bit his lip and huffed out a laugh. “Sorry to ruin children’s programming for you.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say it’s ruined. Just… enhanced.”

“Ew.”

Patrick barked out a laugh, then went silent. “Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

David’s heartbeat picked up and the smile dropped off his face. “Well, I had a party planned at the Kardashian’s, but I suppose I could reschedule. Why do you ask?”

“Do you think—do you maybe want to go out with me?”

“Like on a date?” The butterflies were back with a vengeance. "A real, non-fake date?"

“Yeah, like a real date, David.”

“Um, yes,” David answered, tripping over his words in an effort to get them out faster. “Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise. But, can you….”

He stopped talking for so long that David frowned. “Can I _what_ , Patrick?”

“Can you maybe pack an overnight bag? Is that okay?”

David thought maybe he was going to pass out. Lights danced around the corners of his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to catch his breath.

“You want me to stay overnight with you?” His voice came out breathy and high-pitched.

“I _always_ want you to stay overnight with me, David, but yeah… what I have planned will run late, and I’d rather wake up with you then have to take you home in the middle of the night. If you don’t want to, I’d understand. I can take you home.”

“No, I’d—I’d actually love to stay with you, Patrick.”

“Really?” Patrick sounded like he was smiling.

David nodded into his phone, then scowled at himself. _Idiot_. “Yeah, absolutely. I’ll pack a bag. What time should I be ready?”

“I’ll be there around five. I’m taking you to dinner first, so make sure you’re hungry.”

“I’m always hungry, you know that.”

Patrick laughed. “I’ll see you soon, David Rose.” He paused, and his voice was a little more mischievous when he spoke again. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some cowboy fantasies to work through.”

“Ugh, I hate you,” David groaned.

Patrick chuckled. “That’s too bad. I definitely don’t hate you, David.”

David’s body went warm. “I don’t hate you either, actually,” he whispered.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, David.” Patrick’s tone was so fond and so happy that David felt like maybe he was going to float right off his bed from the force of it.

“Night, Patrick.”

He hung up and stared at his phone, grinning.

“What’s that look for?” Alexis asked, walking out of the bathroom. “You look like you’re going to vibrate off the bed.”

“I have a date tomorrow night. You’ll have the room to yourself.”

Alexis’ eyes lit up and she clapped. “Did Button finally ask you out again?”

David nodded, staring at his phone in amazement.

“Yay, David, _yay_! Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. He said it’s a surprise.”

She clapped again. “Fun! Yay! A surprise date, David!”

He smiled and set his phone down on his nightstand. “I know.” He bit his lip and looked up at her. “I’m afraid to be excited about this. What if it goes badly?”

“David, stop being such a pessimist.”

“Alexis, you of all people should know _why_ I am.”

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. “I met Patrick for all of five minutes and could tell he wasn’t like the others, David. He’s different. You’ve been talking to him for a couple weeks and he’s still around. He hasn’t tried to get you into bed again, right?”

David frowned. “No, he hasn't. Why? Do you think he doesn’t want to?! Do you think it was so bad that he doesn’t want to have sex with me again? Oh my god, what if he thought it was horrible?!”

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Alexis said, throwing up her hands. “Ugh, David!”

“Then what are you saying?” he cried, getting up to pace the room.

“David, everyone in your past either wanted money or sex from you. Or both. That was it. None of it was ever about you. Since we don’t have money anymore, that just leaves sex on the table. And Patrick has spent the last couple of weeks talking to you, not trying to get you into bed. He’s trying to get to know you, without sex getting in the way. That’s a good thing, David! And now, finally, he’s asked you out again. So… clearly he likes what he’s learned about you. So, run with it. See where this goes. For what it’s worth, I think he really likes you.”

“Why?” David asked, honestly mystified. “ _Why_ does he like me?”

She shrugged. “Hell if I know, but there’s no accounting for some people’s taste.”

“Fuck off, Alexis,” he hissed, throwing a decorative pillow at her.

She laughed and dodged it. “David, he likes you because you’re worth liking. I’m glad Button sees that. Just go with it. Stop thinking so much. It’s not that complicated. You like a boy and he likes you back. Sometimes things just work out.”

“They've never worked out for me before,” he whispered.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything. Has being stuck in this town taught you nothing?”

David stared at her. Maybe she was right.

He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, letting out a little squeal.

He had a date with Patrick Brewer tomorrow.

A date!

He had a date and he was going to _enjoy_ it. No freaking out allowed.


	23. Chapter 23

He was freaking out.

He was really, really freaking out.

“David, stop freaking out,” Alexis ordered.

“I’m NOT!” David shrieked, spinning around to face her.

Alexis shrank back. “ _Breathe_ , David. Ugh!”

He shook out his hands and began pacing. “I haven’t seen him for over two weeks, Alexis. What if he takes one look at me and changes his mind? What if he forgot what I look like, and now he doesn’t like what he sees?”

“David, it’s been two weeks, not two decades. He hasn’t forgotten. He’s going to like what he sees. You look very nice, by the way.”

David smoothed down the arms of his jacket. “You think so?”

“Yes, you can never go wrong with leather. It always works for you.”

“Yes, I know. Thank you for saying so.”

She nodded and scrunched her face up in a wink. “He won’t know what hit him.”

David tried to take a calming breath, but continued to pace.

There was a soft knock on the door and Alexis clapped, bouncing up and down on her toes.

David held up a finger and shot her a glare. “Shh! SHH!” He pointed his finger at her and stalked toward the door, taking a deep breath before throwing it open.

Patrick stood there, his mouth dropping open as his gaze raked up and down David. “Whoa,” he breathed. "Wow, _David_."

David felt the same gut punch, even though Patrick was wearing his usual uniform of jeans and a blue, V-neck sweater. How such a boring combination did what it did for him, David would never understand.

“Hi,” he breathed.

“Hi,” Patrick answered, staring at David’s lips and leaning forward slightly. Then his gaze went past David’s shoulders and his eyes widened. “Oh… hi, Alexis.”

Davie groaned, already mourning the loss of the almost-kiss. It had been two weeks since he’d gotten the last one, and he really wanted to experience it again.

“Hi, Button!” Alexis chirped.

Patrick’s gaze flickered back to David and softened. “You ready to go?”

David nodded and grabbed his bag from the foot of his bed. “Yes. Yep, let’s get going before—”

“David? Did I hear someone rapping on your door this late at night like a harbinger of doom? Pray tell, whatever do they want?”

“Fuck,” David muttered, then turned around. “It’s barely five in the afternoon, mother!”

“Really? Is that it?” his mother asked. “It feels much later. The days in this town _do_ drag on. It’s like we’ve all entered an alternate reality not one of us can escap—oh! Hello! Who are you?”

David turned and shot Patrick what he hoped was an obvious signal to stay silent.

Patrick stepped forward and held out his hand. “Hi. I’m Patrick. You must be Mrs. Rose. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

David scrunched his eyes shut and groaned.

“ _Finally_ meet me? Are you an old friend of David’s?” She glanced at David and her eyes widened comically. Then she shot Alexis a small, secret smile that David caught. “David, I’m _shocked_. how long have you been hiding this cute, little button from us?”

David glared over at Alexis, hissing under his breath. God damn it. She never _could_ keep her mouth shut.

“Not long enough, apparently. We’re just leaving. Patrick, let’s go.” He grabbed Patrick’s outstretched arm with his free hand and pulled him out the door.

“But, David,” his mother called after him. “I’d love to have a nice tête-à-tête with young Peter!”

“ _Not_ happening!”

“Well, will you be home for dinner? Your father said something about discount cinnamon rolls.”

David glanced at Patrick, whose expression was both amused and curious. He turned back to his mom, who now stood in the doorway, watching them. “No, I will _not_ be home for dinner!” He paused. “But, save me a cinnamon roll for the morning, thank you.”

“Of course, dear. You two boys have a nice time!”

“Thank you, Mrs. Rose! Nice to meet you!” Patrick called out to her as David opened the driver’s side door and shoved him in, quickly making his way to the passenger side.

“You too, Perry!”

David shut the door and turned to Patrick, shaking his head. “Don’t ask.”

“Perry? Peter?” Patrick said, his lips turning up into an even more amused smile. “Really?”

“She’s doing it on purpose. Don’t humor her. Can we just go on our date now?”

Patrick grinned. “Yes. I definitely think we can do that. I hope you’re hungry.”

“I’m starving.”

Patrick stared at him a minute, shaking his head.

“What?” David asked, feeling suddenly anxious.

Patrick just laughed, the sound disbelieving. “You’re so gorgeous. I can’t believe you agreed to go out on a real date with me.”

David’s anxiety disappeared, replaced by a warm pulse under his skin. “Oh. Well… I am very happy to be going on a real date with you, actually.” He bit his lip. “Do you think maybe we could start it off with a real kiss?”

Patrick breathed out a small laugh. “God, I thought you’d never ask,” he whispered, looping his hand around the back of David’s head and pulling him close.

David sighed, melting into the feel of Patrick’s soft lips against his. He didn’t even care that his mother was probably still watching.

When Patrick pulled back, his eyes were shining and happy.

“Let’s get you fed, David. I have a big night planned for us.”

***

David grinned, looking around as he finished off his bowl of pasta.

“You know, this is the first time in over a year that I’ve been in a restaurant with only one style of food. How did you know I loved Italian?”

Patrick shrugged and smiled. “I figured it was safe. You really like food and you love pizza.”

“That’s true,” David agreed, pushing his bowl away and resting his chin on his hands to watch Patrick. “This is very nice so far. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Get me another glass of wine and some dessert and I’ll _love_ it.”

“Noted.” 

David sighed happily. “So, what’s the plan for the rest of our night?”

“We’re going to expand your mental movie database.”

David frowned. “Explain?”

“I’m taking you to a drive-in.”

David sat up straight, delight filling him. “A drive-in? Really?”

Patrick watched him, cocking his head and smiling. “You’re more excited about this than I expected. I thought you’d be horrified or at least unimpressed by the idea.”

“But you still decided to go though with it?” David asked, laughing. "That was very brave."

Patrick shrugged. “I told you I was going to get you to see this movie, and when I saw it was playing at the drive-in, I thought it was a sign.”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to go to a drive-in, so you got that part right, at least.”

“You’ve never been to one?!” Patrick asked, his eyes huge.

David shook his head. “My mom thought they were too gauche. You’re actually fulfilling a childhood dream of mine, Patrick.”

Patrick grinned. “Well, if that’s true, I’m very glad.”

“It’s true. What movie are you taking me to? Am I going to hate it?”

“No, you’re _not_. I’m taking you to see _The Princess Bride_.”

David pursed his lips. "Hmm. Well, I'm reserving judgment about that. We'll see." He paused. "You realize this means that we're watching _Glitter_ next, right?"

Patrick grinned. "Counting on it, David. Counting on it."

***

“How is he mostly dead? That doesn’t make any sense.”

Patrick nuzzled against David’s neck, kissing his way down his shoulder. “Mmm… stop over-analyzing and enjoy the movie, David.”

David sighed and let his head fall to the side, giving Patrick more room to work with. “Oh, I’m definitely enjoying it. I just am trying to understand it. It’s not logical, being mostly dead.”

“David,” Patrick said, lightly biting down on David’s shoulder muscle. “It’s a fantasy movie. It doesn’t have to be logical. There’s _magic_.”

David gasped and let out a little moan, shimmying in Patrick’s lap. “Speaking of magic, if you keep doing that I won’t be able to pay attention. I want to pay attention. I actually like this movie so far.”

“You were ready to walk out ten minutes ago,” Patrick teased, soothing the spot he bit with his tongue.

“I thought they killed off the main love interest, Patrick. That is not okay! I thought it was _City of Angels_ all over again! Mostly dead is an improvement, even if it doesn’t make sense. At least he’s talking now.”

“Mostly dead is slightly alive, David. Didn't you listen to Miracle Max?” Patrick said, smiling into David’s neck.

David didn’t know how he knew Patrick was smiling, he just did. His lips felt different against his skin.

“Shut up,” David said, trying to bite back his own smile. “Stop being cute. I’m still _mostly_ mad at you for making me think you’d brought me to a movie that would break my heart.

“Mmmhmm. I wouldn’t take you to a movie without a happy ending, David. I know you a little better than that.”

David stilled. “You do,” he said, turning slightly to look at Patrick, his stomach swooping. “You actually _do_ know me.”

Patrick watched him for a second, his expression contemplative. “Yeah, I’d like to think so, anyway. Why are you surprised? We talk all the time.”

“I know, I know,” David said, nodding. “It’s just—it’s just no one has before. No one has ever bothered to get to know me.”

Patrick’s eyes darkened and he leaned forward to kiss David softly before pulling away. “Well, then they were idiots. You’re worth knowing, David Rose. There’s no one in the whole world like you. Now, watch the movie. We’ll continue this conversation later tonight.”

David studied him for a second, his heart fluttering in his chest, then nodded, turning back to the screen and snuggling into Patrick’s embrace.

It took a little bit for him to be able to focus again, but he eventually managed, letting himself fall into the scenes playing out before him—Patrick’s warmth wrapped around his back.

It felt good.

It felt safe.

He could get used to this.


	24. Chapter 24

“Okay, I concede that it was, in fact, a good movie,” David said, sighing and tucking away his smile. “The ending was acceptable.”

Patrick laughed against his shoulder and kissed his neck. “I thought you’d like it. I’m glad I was right.” He kissed David again. “You want to head back to my apartment now, or…?” He paused and laughed softly, his breath hot on David’s skin. “Never mind, it’s silly. Let’s go back to my apartment.”

David turned around, draping his legs over Patrick’s thigh. “Mmm, nope. You had another idea there. Let’s hear it.”

Patrick blushed so red that David could see it in the relative darkness of the car. “You’ll think I’m ridiculous.”

“Hi, have you met me? I think I have that covered. Tell me what you were going to say. Please?”

Patrick sighed. “I just wondered if you wanted to go park somewhere and make out in the car for a little bit. Which is ridiculous because we have a whole, empty apartment waiting for us. With privacy.”

David cocked his head and watched Patrick, grinning. “You want to make out in your car? I wouldn’t have a problem with that.”

Patrick’s eyes lit up. “Really? You don’t think it’s dumb?”

David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and kissed him lightly. “Why would I ever think making out with you was dumb, regardless of where it happens?”

“But, I have an empty apartment,” Patrick said again.

“Mmhmm. You also have a car we’re in right now.” David studied his face. “And I think this might be a little bit of a fantasy for you? You’ve got this look.”

“A look? _What_ look?”

“Like it’s Christmas morning and I just set a really big package in front of you.”

Patrick snorted and glanced down at David’s lap. “You’re not wrong.”

David laughed, his stomach swooping with delight. “Well. Flattery will get you _everywhere_ , Mr. Brewer.”

“That’s what I’m hoping,” Patrick said, his grin growing wider, then he ducked his head. “I guess I _do_ have a little bit of a fantasy, though.”

“You’ve never made out in a car before?”

“No, I _have_. Just not with… well, not with a guy. I never really understood the draw before. Honestly, it was always claustrophobic—all cramped and uncomfortably warm.”

“And you don’t think you’d feel claustrophobic about it now?”

Patrick stared at him and shook his head. “David, I’ve been in this car with you for almost two hours, and all I’ve wanted to do is get even _closer_ to you. So, I’m guessing it would be a _much_ different experience for me now.”

David watched him a second, trying to decipher the feelings currently pinging around his body. They weren’t anything he’d ever felt before. He didn’t hate them… they just were a bit overwhelming. All he knew was that he wanted to do whatever Patrick wanted if it made him look like that again.

“Patrick?” he purred, running his finger down Patrick’s chest.

Patrick’s eyes widened. “Yes, David?”

“Let’s go find somewhere to park.”

Patrick didn’t have to be told twice.

They found a secluded copse of trees off to the side of the road near the drive-in and Patrick started to unbuckle his seatbelt before the car was even fully parked. Once it was, he turned to David, his eyes blazing.

“Back seat, David. _Now_.”

A frisson of excitement burned up David’s spine at Patrick’s authoritative tone.

“Um, yes, please,” he murmured, undoing his seatbelt and climbing into the back. He probably looked like an ungraceful pelican doing it, but he didn’t care. Once he managed to haul himself into a seated position, he opened his arms wide and grinned at Patrick. “Your turn. Get back here.”

Patrick made a little noise and threw himself into the back, landing a lot more gracefully on David’s lap. David laugh-wheezed at the impact and started to make a comment about Patrick’s solid thighs, but before he could get a word out, Patrick’s lips were on his.

Then he promptly lost track of what he’d been about to say.

***

“So, is this everything you ever dreamed of?” David asked, kissing down Patrick’s jaw toward his neck. “Not feeling claustrophobic at all?”

Patrick whined and tilted his head to give David better access. “Not even a little claustrophobic,” he groaned. “Except for maybe in my jeans.”

David laughed against Patrick’s skin. “Well, we’ll have to do something about that eventually.”

“ _Eventually_?” Patrick asked, a very clear pout in his tone. “How about now?”

David lightly bit at Patrick’s shoulder. “Nope. This was _your_ fantasy and we’re going to make the most of it. I want you to fully understand the merits of a good automobile make-out session.”

“Oh, I understand the merits, David, believe me,” Patrick whined.

“Mmm, I think that might be your dick talking.”

“Maybe, but that should just prove its point.” He grabbed David’s hand and placed it against his straining zipper. “See? Merits are definitely understood, David.”

David’s whole body went hot and he had to close his eyes and focus on not giving in to the temptation. He lightly squeezed, earning a gaspy moan from Patrick, who thrust against his palm with a whine. David pulled his hand away and shook his head.

“Nuh uh. You be good. Just enjoy making out for a little.” He went back to kissing up Patrick’s neck toward his ear.

Patrick whined again and turned his head, capturing David’s mouth.

David let himself fall into the kiss, everything focusing down to the pinpoint of how Patrick’s lips and tongue felt against his.

If his entire nervous system was any indication, they felt _really_ good.

“God, I really like you, David,” Patrick whispered through the kisses. “So fucking much.”

David pulled back and stared at him, the butterflies back in his stomach and currently exploding into a bomb of nervous, fluttering wings. “You _do_?”

“I should think that’s obvious,” Patrick answered, leaning forward to chase David’s lips. “Can’t you tell?”

“No. I mean, yes to the physical stuff, obviously. I _know_ you like that. But… you like _me_? Like outside of all this?” He gestured to the car and the fact Patrick was sitting on his lap, impressive jean-covered erection on full display.

Patrick sat back a little and stared at him. “David, seriously? You have to ask?”

David swallowed and looked away. “I mean… yes? That’s not something that actually has ever happened to me before, so I think I need more of an explanation?”

Patrick blinked a couple times, the lust in his eyes fading away to something more serious. “You think no one has ever liked you?”

David shook his head. “They haven’t. Not for me, anyway. For my money, or drugs, or sex, sure… for everything I could offer them outside of just… me.” He sighed and glanced out the window. “I don’t have any of that stuff anymore, Patrick. I just have me. I mean, I barely can afford to buy myself a coffee every once in a while, so I can hardly like… take you out to fancy nights on the town, or anything like that. So, why the hell would you like me?”

Patrick reached out and grabbed David’s face. “Hey, look at me, okay?”

David bit his lip but met Patrick’s soft gaze.

Patrick stroked his cheek with one thumb. “I don’t need fancy nights on the town, David. Tonight was fun, but it’s not something that I have to have in order to want to spend time with you.”

“Well, I’d hardly call tonight _fancy_ , Patrick,” David scoffed.

Patrick grinned. “Of course not. My point is, David, that we could be sitting in my apartment eating Cheetos and watching reruns on my laptop, and I’d still enjoy it because I’d be spending time with you. That’s what matters to me. _You_ matter.”

“Don’t knock Cheetos,” said David, unable to look Patrick in the eye anymore. His insides were currently going through some very strange emotions he wasn’t used to. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to vomit or scream with happiness.

Maybe both?

Patrick laughed softly. “I’m not. Hey, look at me again?”

David met his gaze and squirmed a little, unsure of how to react. He knew his face was probably going on a journey, but he couldn’t help it. This was all so new.

Patrick watched him a second, then leaned forward to kiss him, whispering against his lips. “I like you, David Rose. For _you_. Just for who you are. Do you think maybe you could like me, too?”

David sighed into the kiss and nodded. “Yes,” he whispered.

Patrick made a little noise that shot through David’s resolve. He deepened the kiss, his hands roaming across Patrick’s body. The emotions inside him were fucking terrifying and he needed to do something intensely physical to try and ground them.

To ground himself.

He tugged on the bottom of Patrick’s sweater and pulled it up over his head and off, throwing it onto the driver’s seat.

If Patrick understood that he was deflecting, he didn’t complain. In fact, he seemed to support David’s decision.

“Take off your shirt, too,” he whispered.

David was on board and slid off both his jacket and his shirt in a quick movement, then reached for Patrick again.

Patrick shook his head. “No. Put the jacket back on,” he growled, his gaze going very hot.

David grinned and made a show of sliding the leather jacket back on over his bare chest.

Patrick whimpered and surged forward, grabbing David’s face and kissing him like he’d lost whatever hold on control he’d previously had.

David had no problem with that.

They didn’t get back on the road for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my entire state is currently on fire, with no relief in sight, and I'm about 20 miles away from the biggest one (over 200k acres). My city is filled with hazardous smoke and there's always the looming threat of evacuation, so I've been a little preoccupied. I'm working on writing in the early mornings, but by the time I'm off work at night, I'm too exhausted to do much. Bear with me--I'm trying to do a chapter a day, but there might be a couple days where it's every other day. At least until there's some containment on these things and I can stop worrying so much. Entire towns 20 minutes up the highway from here were completely leveled, so it's been a little too much to deal with.
> 
> 2020 sucks, y'all.
> 
> And we need rain.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently when I'm stressed and can't breathe, I write tender porn.
> 
> Enjoy!

By the time they made it back to Patrick’s apartment, David was exhausted and wrung out both physically and mentally, so he just wanted to go to sleep. His heart was full and happy, but also very, very confused and scared by the events of the night. Sleep sounded amazing, and it also pushed back the reality of having to talk to Patrick about any of it until the morning.

Patrick studied him once they were inside and smiled gently, rubbing David’s shoulders. “Hey, you take the bathroom first, okay? I know you have a routine and would probably like to sleep sooner than later.”

David nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

Patrick shot him another quick smile, then crowded into this space, giving him a light kiss before patting him on the ass and turning him toward the bathroom. “Go. I’ll get the bed ready while you do your whole skin thing.”

David huffed. “It’s more than a _skin_ _thing_ , Patrick! It’s a carefully constructed regimen created for maximum coverage to ensure age-defying effects.”

“Mmhmm. That sounds very impressive and almost like a sales pitch, David, but whatever it is, it’s definitely working, so far be it for me to get in your way.”

David sniffed, but headed toward the bathroom, his body still thrumming from the kiss and the unexpected ass pat… and, if he was being honest, a little from the off-handed compliment.

“Yes, well, okay, I’ll be out soon,” he huffed, shutting the door behind him and leaning on it a second to try and gather his composure. The day had been a hell of a whirlwind for his emotions and he wasn’t sure it was going to get any better once they actually went to bed.

He purposefully took a little longer than normal, drawing out his skincare routine and changing into his sleep pants and his soft tee shirt. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped out into the apartment.

Patrick sat on the end of the bed, smiling calmly at David. “You all done?”

David nodded. “Yeah. Sorry it took so long.”

Patrick shook his head. “Take as long as you need, David. I’m not gonna rush perfection.”

David’s face flushed hot and he rolled his eyes. “Well, now you’re just being ridiculous.” He walked to the bed and couldn’t stop from leaning down to kiss Patrick softly. “Go take your shower. I’m going to lay down, I think. I’m super tired.”

Patrick nodded solemnly and kissed David again, quick and soft. “Go to sleep. I’ll try to be quiet when I come back out.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. I’m used to Alexis. I can sleep through anything. Also, this is your apartment and I’m just a guest. Don’t go out of your way for me.”

Patrick just smiled that down-turned smile David already loved. “David, you’re more than a guest. I’ll be as quiet as I can.”

With that, he headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

David stared at the shut door for a minute, his insides pinging with an unfamiliar sensation. He didn’t know what to do with it. It almost made him dizzy. He just needed to sleep and sort it all out in the morning.

Crawling into bed, he pulled the blankets up over his head and burrowed in, but he still couldn’t fall asleep. He listened to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom and tried counting sheep until it shut off. After a few minutes, Patrick quietly padded back out toward the bed.

David stayed still, his back turned as Patrick slid under the covers as softly as possible. He clearly was doing his very best not to wake David, and that gesture almost broke down David’s resolve to stay quiet. _Almost_ , but not quite.

He stayed very still, listening to Patrick’s breathing even out and turn into soft snores. Then he rolled over to look at him.

He only had so much willpower, and watching Patrick’s beautiful, peaceful face as he slept under the moonlight helped David relax much easier than staring at the wall had done.

He closed his eyes and drifted.

***

He woke up to a burning heat against his body, and it took a couple seconds to realize Patrick was snuggled up against him. David’s arm lay across Patrick’s waist, wrapped tight and pulling him in closer, and the feel of Patrick stretched along the length of him woke David up in all sorts of ways.

He suppressed a groan and began to scoot his hips back, trying to remove his very interested dick from the curve of Patrick’s flannel-covered ass. Before he could really shift away, Patrick whined and pressed back against him, chasing David’s movement.

“No, stay,” he murmured, his voice sleep thick and gravelly.

David could hardly argue when Patrick sounded like _that_.

He pressed forward, pulling Patrick tighter against him. “Good morning,” he whispered against Patrick’s neck, just below his ear.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Patrick groaned. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Dark-thirty,” David said, pressing forward again. “I don’t know why I’m up.”

“I have a pretty good idea,” Patrick said, wiggling his ass and eliciting a groan from David.

“Don’t tease,” David grunted, pressing forward again.

“Who said I’m teasing?” Patrick asked.

David’s brain short circuited. “Patrick,” David groaned. “I’m more than on board, believe me, but I think maybe you’re not quite ready for the full… um… experience?”

Truth be told, David was the one who wasn’t really ready for that step with Patrick. He had a feeling it would make things more complicated in his brain and heart than they already were.

Patrick let out a hum of affirmation. “Mmm… _maybe_ , but I’m sure there are other things we could do, just short of the _full_ experience.

David sucked in a breath, his whole body going hot at a sudden thought. He let out a little whine and Patrick pressed back again.

“Okay, you had an epiphany, or something. Your whole body like… jolted. What’s going on?”

“I-I had an idea. Only if you’d be into it, I mean.”

“David, I think I’d be into anything that involves you.”

“Fuck. Okay.” He pushed forward hard, grinding his cock against Patrick’s ass.

Patrick made a noise somewhere in-between a groan and a whine, and David had to stop moving and think about anything except how much he really wanted to fuck him, despite everything he’d just said to the contrary. He took a deep breath and pulled him closer.

“I really like your thighs, Patrick. Like… a _lot_.”

“Okay?” Patrick sounded confused. “What do my thighs have to do with any of this?”

“Oh, so much. So, _so_ much,” David said, chuckling and kissing up Patrick’s neck before nuzzling against his ear and growling, “I want to fuck them.”

Patrick gasped. “What? Is that…? Wow, that sounds….” He started nodding. “Yes. Yep. I have no idea what to do or what that involves, but yes. Please.”

“Take off your pants,” David murmured. “And grab me the lube.” He let go of Patrick’s waist and slapped his ass. “Hurry.”

While Patrick scrambled to do what he was told, David slid down his own sleep pants and boxers and stroked himself a couple times while he watched Patrick strip down. Not just his pants, but his shirt, too, which David hadn’t expected but wasn’t going to complain about. Before he could overanalyze his actions, he pulled off his own shirt and tossed it on top of his pants. He’d worry about wrinkles later.

Patrick turned around and stared at David, bottle of lube in his hand and his mouth dropping open. “Fuck. _David_ ,” he breathed.

David patted the bed. “Sentiment is very much reciprocated. Get over here.”

Patrick leapt into the bed and started to snuggle up against David before David shook his head. “Nope. Turn over.”

Patrick’s eyebrows rose, but he did as he was asked, turning and pressing back against David again, both of them hissing at the familiar position from before—only now skin-on-skin instead of their clothes getting in the way.

“Give me the lube,” David growled.

Patrick handed it back to him and David quickly opened it and lifted Patrick’s leg, squeezing a liberal amount on Patrick’s lower thigh, and then some onto his own cock. He lowered Patrick’s leg and looped his arm across him, grabbing a hold of Patrick’s straining erection.

Patrick hissed and pressed back against David, hard.

David scrunched his eyes closed at the feeling of being sandwiched against Patrick’s body. He bit back a groan as he positioned himself right under Patrick’s ass.

“You ready?” he whispered, squeezing Patrick’s cock.

Patrick whined and nodded. “Yes. Please.”

David dropped a kiss to his shoulder and slid forward into the hot, tight squeeze of Patrick’s thighs, his hand stroking Patrick as he moved.

Patrick let out a keening noise that nearly undid whatever semblance of control David had a very tenuous grasp on.

“Fuck,” David muttered. “You feel amazing.”

“So do you,” Patrick groaned, squeezing his thighs tighter together. “How does this feel so good?”

David stroked him faster. “Just does. Stop thinking. Wanna fuck you now.”

Patrick nodded. “Yes. Yeah. Fuck me, David,” he growled.

Something about the timbre of Patrick’s voice, the feel of Patrick’s body—around him, against him, in his hand—tipped David over the edge from control into complete, uninhibited meltdown.

He increased his thrusts and corresponding rhythm on Patrick’s dick.

Patrick moaned, simultaneously grasping David tighter while pressing into David’s grip. “Fuck. _Fuck_! David, I’m not going to last.”

David latched onto Patrick’s shoulder, biting lightly. “Then don’t. Come for me, baby.”

He hadn’t meant to say that word, but it spilled out before he could stop it. Patrick didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to be the final push he needed. He shouted and arched into David’s hand, spilling out over his fist and onto his own chest.

That was it for David. He gasped and bit down harder on Patrick’s shoulder, coming with a loud groan—his world shrinking and then expanding into a white flash of heat and sensory overload.

They lay there for a minute, breathing hard, and then Patrick began to laugh.

David snorted, still trying to catch his breath. “You keep laughing after we fuck. Keep it up and I’m going to get a complex.”

Patrick shook his head. “Apparently I laugh when I’m overwhelmed. That was not a critique on your performance, believe me.”

David dropped a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder. “Well, equally overwhelmed here. You okay? Was that okay?”

Patrick huffed and rolled over, staring at David with something that looked like awe. “That was better than okay. I didn’t know something that isn’t even real sex could still be so amazing.”

David scrunched up his face. “Okay, we gotta work on what your idea of sex _is_. Just because there wasn’t actual penetration doesn’t mean it’s not sex, Patrick. Believe me… that was very, very much real sex. Incredibly hot sex, in fact.”

Patrick nodded. “So fucking hot, yeah,” he agreed.

David nodded. “We’ll work up to the other stuff, but I’m glad you liked that.” He scrunched his face, realizing what he’d just said. _Work up_ … like this was a long-term arrangement and they’d have that chance.

“I _loved_ that, but hey… what’s that face for?” Patrick reached up and ran his hand over David’s cheek. “You’re having deep thoughts again.”

David smiled and tried not to freak out. “Let me go get a towel to clean us off, then we can talk, okay? I think we have a lot to talk about and figure out.”

Patrick nodded, his gaze roaming over David’s face. “Okay. Let’s talk.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey... I'm still alive. *Cough*
> 
> Here's a little bit more to tide you over.

After David returned to bed and they’d cleaned up and pulled their sleep pants back on, they lay in silence, facing each other.

Too much time went by than David was comfortable with, and he was about to speak when Patrick reached out to grab David’s hand, rubbing his thumb up and down the back of it. He smiled up at him and cocked his head.

“So… whatcha thinkin’?”

David snorted, relieved that a lot of the nervous tension seemed to flood out of him with that simple gesture.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’m not sure what’s happening here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Between us. What’s happening?”

“Well, I think we’re in my apartment talking after a very fun date and some extremely excellent sex. What do _you_ think is happening here, David?”

David watched him for a second and shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, clearly we have some kind of… chemistry… but this whole thing started out as fake from a moment of near-death desperation, and—well, if I’m being honest, the whole near-death aspect was far less terrifying than whatever this is.”

“Why is this terrifying? I’m not terrified.”

David grimaced. “Of course you wouldn’t be, but _historically_ I’m not too great at this sort of thing. Not for longer than a few dates, anyway. And no one’s ever been… no one has ever been so nice to me. Definitely never wanted to spend so much time with me. I’m afraid—” He shook his head. “No, never mind.”

Patrick watched him a minute. “You’re afraid you’ll get used to all of this and then I’ll decide I don’t want to spend time with you after all?”

David swallowed, then nodded. How the hell did Patrick read him so easily? It was disconcerting… this weird feeling of being known. Especially after such a short period of time.

Patrick chewed on his lip and watched David warily for a minute. “I think I might have an idea that would make you feel better.”

David perked up and nodded. “Go on?”

“Well, my parents are definitely going to be worried about me for a good while still. And with them checking in on me constantly, that means they’ll be asking about you, so… what do you say we continue with this whole fake-relationship thing until they’re convinced that I’m okay? Fair warning, I know my parents. That could take a while. Then, when things calm down with them, we can reassess where we’re at and what we want to do. Who knows? By then, you could be sick of boring old me and be glad to get away from this whole situation.”

“Not possible,” David mumbled.

Patrick beamed at him. “Aw, David. Is that a yes to my plan?”

David considered it. Would he be okay with continuing all this if he knew it was fake still? That it had an inevitable expiration date? Would that make it easier to watch Patrick walk away? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to see him walk away now, either, so at least it was _something_. A little more time.

A little more Patrick in his life.

“I have some questions.”

“How many of them are about additional thigh fucking?”

“Most of them.”

Patrick grinned and leaned forward to kiss David’s cheek. “We’re going to have so much fun, David Rose.”

David didn’t doubt it, but it was still going to wind up hurting him at the end of it all. Just like always.

But, damn it… he wasn’t about to say no.

Not to Patrick.

***

“We gotta head back soon, probably,” David sighed, knowing he probably sounded like he was whining. He really didn’t want to head back to the motel, but he also didn’t want Patrick to get tired of him too quick and abandon the whole plan before it was barely off the ground.

Patrick lazily ran his hand down David’s chest. “Hmm?”

He sounded happy, satisfied, and slightly spaced out. David didn’t blame him. He would have been in the same state of euphoria if he wasn’t panicking so much. The second round of sex that morning had been even better than the first, which was definitely panic inducing.

But, Patrick’s slow exploration felt really, really good.

David let him continue for a little longer, then finally rolled over, breaking Patrick out of his reverie.

“I said I should probably head home soon. My mom will definitely start texting about the cinnamon rolls if I don’t get back there before lunch.”

Patrick grinned at him. “The discount cinnamon rolls?”

“You _remember_ that?”

Patrick snorted. “Only because I had a few questions at the time. I still do.”

“Best that you don’t ask them,” David said solemnly, making Patrick laugh out loud.

“I’m so glad I met you, David.”

David’s insides warmed up more than they already were.

He was definitely in serious, serious trouble with this guy.

David sat up and leaned over to give Patrick a quick, hard kiss. “I’m glad I met you, too.” He got out of bed and started rummaging through his overnight bag. “But, I need a shower very badly, and then we can get on the road.”

Patrick watched him silently, then nodded. “Okay. Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast.”

David shook his head at the same time his stomach growled loudly.

Patrick snorted. “Yeah, I think I believe your stomach. I’ll whip something up. It won’t take long and you can eat. Then I’ll get out of your hair.”

“You’re not in my hair,” David huffed.

Patrick slid out of bed and walked over to him, running his hand down David’s chest again. “Hmm. I beg to disagree,” he teased. “There might be a little of me still in your chest hair.”

“Ew, gross. That’s exactly why I need to take a shower, you heathen.”

“Me?! I’m the one who was defiled.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“Oh, I definitely wasn’t,” Patrick said, grinning. He slapped David on the ass. “Go take your shower. I’ll have breakfast waiting for you when you’re done.”

David swallowed and nodded.

_Fuck._

He was in so, so much trouble.


	27. Chapter 27

David watched Patrick drive off and it almost felt like his heart was still belted into the passenger seat as the car disappeared over the horizon, which was ridiculous.

He sighed and headed into the office, needing to talk to Stevie before he dealt with his family.

She looked up and set down her book, grinning at him. “Ah, he returns. How was the overnight date?”

David’s cheeks heated and he cleared his throat. “Um. Nice?”

Her eyes narrowed. “You keep calling time with him _nice_. Should I be concerned? Are you settling?”

David laughed. “Um, definitely not. There’s no settling. Not even close.” He paused. “At least, not on my part.”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “David, if he likes you, he’s hardly settling. Believe me, I have some first hand knowledge here.”

David stared at her warily. “Um….”

She made a face and circled her hand toward him. “Please. I don’t want _any_ of that. I just know that he’s not settling.” She waggled her eyebrows. “Intimately.”

“Ew. Don’t remind me.”

“Thanks,” Stevie drawled. “You sure know just how to make a girl feel good.”

“Oh stop. You know what I mean.”

She laughed. “Yeah. I do. So you want to talk about him? I assume that’s why you’re in here.”

“Are my cinnamon rolls here?”

She reached down and pulled out a box. “I made sure to save you two. Your mom totally forgot.”

He sighed in resignation but then smiled and grabbed it out of her hands. “Well, thank _you_ , at least.”

“Don’t mention it. I figured you’d be hungry.”

“I’m not, really. I already ate but I’ll still eat these.”

“Oh, you guys went out for breakfast?”

David shook his head and grinned. “No. Patrick made me breakfast.”

Stevie’s eyes went round. “He _made_ you breakfast? What did he cook?”

“Pancakes,” David sighed, sinking onto the couch. “ _Chocolate_ _chip_ pancakes.”

“Oh my god, he _does_ know you,” Stevie snorted.

“He did it while I was in the shower! I came out to a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, Stevie! When he said he was making me breakfast, I thought maybe I’d get a microwaved breakfast burrito, or something. But, he made me pancakes! And they were perfect!”

“Oh, lord. You’ve got it bad.”

David stared up at her, pretty certain his eyes were bugging out of his face. “I think I actually do. Oh shit, what do I do now? I _can’t_ have it bad for him! This is all fake!”

Stevie cackled and rubbed her hands together. “Oh my god, it’s finally happened. David’s fallen in looooove.”

He shook his head. “I have not! I haven’t even known him for a month! That would be incorrect!”

She frowned. “Okay, maybe not loooove, but you’re in serious like at least. Or, is it lust?”

“Both?” David asked, shrugging. “He’s so nice and sweet and thoughtful, but then at the same time, oh my god, the sex.” He stared at her. “Holy shit, the sex.”

She made a gagging noise. “I thought you said he was a baby gay.”

“He _is_!” David said, staring at her and shaking his head. “That’s why I’m just as shocked as you because… oh my god, the _sex_ , Stevie!”

She scrunched her face like she’d smelled something foul. “Okay, okay, I get the picture. You can quit saying it now. Eat your cinnamon roll and give me a moment to work on not actively throwing up.”

He blinked at her and then down at the pastries, pulling one out to take a bite while he tried to figure out what to say next. He swallowed and took a breath. “I woke up next to him this morning and I didn’t immediately want to flee. I wanted… I wanted to snuggle in closer and just stay there. I didn’t want him to wake up and any of it to end. But, then, he snuggled back into me and we got… distracted.”

Stevie made another face.

“Anyway, in that little bit of time between me waking up and him waking up, I thought… just for a second there… I thought, _I want this forever_. And, holy fuck, Stevie. I’ve never thought that before. Not really. Not about anyone. I’ve never _let_ myself, sure, because I know it always goes to shit… but also, I don’t think I’ve ever _really_ wanted forever with anyone.”

She nodded, her face solemn. “Yep. You’ve got it bad.”

“Oh my god, I do!” David wailed, and took another bite of cinnamon roll. “What the fuck do I do now?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, man… but it’s gonna be so much fun watching you try to figure it out.”

***

David wandered back to his room, already starting to fall into a carb coma. As he stumbled through the door, Alexis looked up from painting her nails.

“Oof, David. You look like you just got done with a three-day bender.”

“Fuck you very much, I’m completely sober, thank you.” He sniffed. “I just didn’t get much sleep last night and ate a lot of baked goods this morning.”

“Ooh, didn’t get much sleep, huh? _Shame_ , David. Shame.”

“What are you doing your nails for? Going to see Ted? Plan on doing a lot of prayer circles tonight? Bible readings about chastity?”

She lifted her freshly painted middle finger.

He laughed and flopped backward into bed.

“So, I take it the date went well?”

“Mmm. Very well, yes.”

“What did you do?”

“He took me to a very nice dinner, and then to a drive-in. Then we went back to his apartment.”

“Slut.”

“Mmhmm, correct.”

Alexis gasped. “David! Poor, sweet little button. You’ve already corrupted him!”

David sat up and grinned at her. “When it comes to that, he’s not that sweet, and definitely _not_ little, thanks very much.”

Alexis glanced at one of her pillows, then back to her wet fingernails. “Uggggh,” she groaned. “Ew, David!”

He laughed and fell back onto the bed again. “I was just talking to Stevie. I think I’m really fucked here.”

“What do you mean?”

He rolled over on his side and watched her. “I really like him. A lot. I freely admit it.”

She glanced up in surprise.

He nodded. “I know,” he said, answering her unspoken comment. “I’m actually saying it out loud.”

“Wow, David. That’s big.”

“Yep.” He sighed. “He thinks we should continue this fake-dating thing until his parents are convinced he’s okay. So, I’m going to be seeing him a lot more, probably. Or at least talking to him, since we’re pretty much long-distance.”

“Last night wasn’t a fake date, though. Was it?”

David shook his head. “No. But, I freaked out a little on him in his apartment about everything and how he’ll eventually get tired of me, like everyone else, so he downgraded me back down to fake-dating. Serves me right, I guess.”

“He… _downgraded_ you?”

“Yep. He said we should continue fake-dating if it makes me feel better. Until his parents are convinced he’s okay. Then we’ll ‘ _reassess_ ’, whatever that means.”

Alexis snorted and grinned at him. “Oh, David. You’re an idiot.”

He glared at her. “What’s that supposed to mean. Do you think this is a bad idea?” He started to panic a little. Maybe it _was_ a horrible idea.

She shook her head. “No. It’s a fine idea. Patrick is a smart little button. You have fun with your _fake-dating_ , David. Try not to fall more in love.”

He tossed a decorative pillow at her and she shrieked, protecting her nails.

“Ew, David! Stop!”


	28. Chapter 28

I think I’m going to talk to Rachel today  
  


David sat up and stared at his phone in alarm. What did _that_ mean?”

Okay?  
  
Yeah. I think it’s time to tell her why I left. That I’m gay, I mean  
  


David let out a long sigh of relief. So… _not_ going back to her. That was good. He bit his lip and considered what to say.

I'm proud of you  
  
You can call me after if you want  
  
I will  
  
❤️  
  


David stared at the emoji for far longer than it probably warranted, his own heart beating a fast rhythm in his chest.

Then he shook his head.

Nope, not going there. He couldn’t. It was dumb. Patrick didn’t mean anything by that stupid, hopeful emoji. He was just glad David was there to talk to after a messy conversation. That’s all.

They’d only been fake dating for a couple months. It had been amazing, fun, hot… and very, very confusing.

_So_ fucking confusing.

But none of it changed the fact that it was fake.

David knew it was fake—he _knew_ it—but he still was letting himself get too attached. It was going to hurt so much when it ended, but goddamn it, he really _liked_ Patrick. He liked him as a person, he liked hanging out with him, and well… he really liked the sex. It just kept getting better the more and more things they checked off the list.

And they’d checked a _lot_ off the list in the last couple months.

David had zero complaints.

Patrick definitely was an enthusiastic and very satisfying top, but he’d confessed to David a week previous that he really wanted to try it the other way around… and well, now that was all David could think about.

He thought about it constantly—when he was in bed, when he was hanging out with Stevie (incorrect), when he was eating dinner with his family ( _extremely_ incorrect), and especially when he was alone in the shower. He’d been using up all the hot water lately, and Alexis was starting to get pissed.

Bottom line, he really needed to fuck Patrick. Like… _yesterday_.

At this point, he needed it more than he needed to breathe.

Just the idea of being inside Patrick was making him hard damn near 24/7, and it was starting to put him in some uncomfortable situations.

Yeah, he really needed to check off this particular box.

It was the only way he was going to keep from going into some kind of lust-filled, crazed rampage.

He’d been working through how to possibly make it happen that weekend. He could borrow the car and go to Elmdale… they could have a nice dinner then go back to Patrick’s and… yeah. Only now, that really wasn’t an option.

Patrick wasn’t going to be in the mood after spilling his big secret to his ex-fiancée.

_Still_ , David could go there and take him to dinner. That seemed like the right thing to do. Fake boyfriends or not… they _were_ friends. They got along great and Patrick really seemed to like having David around to talk to… and this seemed like a situation that would require a lot of conversation.

It couldn’t be easy to _really_ say goodbye to fifteen years of your life.

He turned the ringer on, so he wouldn’t miss it when Patrick called, and started pacing the room. Alexis was out with Ted, and his parents were down at town hall, doing… something. He wasn’t sure what.

The car was out in the parking lot and no one had claimed it… but that could change and then he'd miss his chance. Before he gave it too much thought, he started packing an overnight bag.

Fuck it. Patrick would probably want to talk, and not just on the phone. He may as well get a head start on the inevitable.

He signed out the car on his dad’s stupid clipboard and slipped out of the motel.

He was on the road to Patrick before he could even talk himself out of it.

***

David pulled in front of Patrick’s apartment building and waited for the phone call. Hopefully there _would_ be a phone call. Maybe Patrick wouldn’t call?

Oh god, maybe Patrick and Rachel talked it out and Patrick was already on his way back to her? Maybe David would wind up wasting away in the car, waiting for a call that never came.

David whined and stared at himself in the rearview. What was he doing? Why was he there? Did he really just show up unannounced because he thought maybe Patrick would need to talk? Who was he? They weren’t really dating, for fuck’s sake!

Before he could spiral any more, his phone started blaring Mariah, making him shriek and jump.

_Dream Lover_.

Patrick’s ringtone.

David blushed hot and immediately silenced the ringer. He took a deep breath and answered.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Patrick’s voice sounded thick but… okay, maybe.

“Are you alright? How’d it go?”

“It went as well as can be expected. It took a while for it to really sink in with her, I think.”

David grimaced. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I think so. I wish you were here right now.”

“Um. Well, funny thing,” David said, letting out an uncomfortable laugh. “What if I said I was?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Well… I kinda got in the car and drove after you texted me. I’ve been parked outside your apartment for like a half an hour.”

“Are you serious? You’re here? Right now?”

“Yeah. Is—is that okay?”

“David,” Patrick breathed. “Get your ass upstairs.”

David let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “I’ll be right up,” he whispered.

Hanging up the phone, he grabbed his overnight bag, locked up the car, and ran up three flights of stairs like he’d decided to start a strict cardio regime. By the time he got to Patrick’s door, he was beyond winded and wheezing. He knocked and leaned over, grabbing his knees and struggling to breathe.

The door flew open and David stared at Patrick’s bare feet, still focusing on breathing.

Patrick let out a little laugh. “You okay down there?”

David held up a finger. “Just one minute.”

Patrick snorted and reached down to grab David’s bag. He hooked a finger under David’s chin, forcing him to look up. Patrick’s eyes were red-rimmed but he looked happy. He leaned down and kissed David lightly.

“Hi,” he said, pulling back slightly but not standing straight yet. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

Warmth spread from David’s toes all the way to his forehead, and it wasn’t from the stair routine. “Yeah?” he whispered.

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. Now come inside. You look like you could use some water.”

“Rude,” David growled.

Patrick chuckled and pulled David into the apartment, shutting the door behind them.


	29. Chapter 29

David wasn’t sure what would happen that night, but Patrick sitting him at the kitchen table and immediately cooking him dinner wasn’t something he’d considered. It appeared that’s what was happening, though. David watched him move around the kitchen, pulling down pots and pans, grabbing stuff out of the fridge, and shook his head, laughing.

“Patrick, what are you doing?”

Patrick turned and smiled. “Making you food, obviously.”

“Yes, but why?”

“Because you showed up here for me. That deserves a food reward, so I’m feeding you.”

“I’m not complaining,” David said, laughing again, but his heart clenched in his chest. God, this was going to hurt so much when it was over.

Patrick grinned. “I didn’t figure you would.”

David cleared his throat. “Um, so what are you making me?”

Patrick looked around. “I have no idea. I’m just throwing something together. Hopefully it’s good.”

“Well, everything you’ve made me so far has been, so I’m sure it will be. I love your cooking.”

Patrick shrugged, a pleased, downturned smile breaking across his face. “That summer I broke my leg has finally come in handy.”

David scrunched his face. “What does that mean? And what happened? How’d you break your leg?”

“I was dumb and decided to launch myself into a lake using an old rope swing. It broke halfway there and dumped me onto the rocks instead of the water.”

David gasped. “Patrick! That could have been way worse than a broken leg!”

Patrick snorted. “You sound like my mom.”

“She’s not wrong! How old were you?”

“Twelve.”

“Patrick!”

Patrick held up his hands. “I know, I know. I haven’t done that since, I promise. The cast was really itchy.” He made a disgusted face, obviously remembering.

David shook his head. He’d work through _why_ that scenario upset him so much once he was back home. Right now he had questions. “What does breaking your leg have to do with all this?” He gestured to the kitchen.

“Well, having a broken leg really cut into my baseball plans for summer, so instead of being out on the field, I was stuck home with Mom. She taught me how to cook.” He flashed David a quick smile. “I also know how to sew, for what it’s worth.”

David’s mouth dropped open. “Patrick Brewer! You can sew?! Why don’t I already know this? We could be taking the fashion world by storm!”

Patrick snorted. “High fashion pillowcases?”

David laughed. “Yes. Well, thank you for that. I now know what I want to do with my life. Creating a line of designer pillowcases.”

“Glad I could help,” Patrick said, winking. “I was much better at cooking, though.”

“Well, I reserve judgment until I see a pillowcase,” teased David.

“That’s probably wise.” Patrick set down spoon he was holding and walked over to David, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. “I’m glad you like my cooking, though.”

David’s heart thumped heavily in his chest… so hard it almost hurt. “Mmm, well I’d be crazy not to. You’re really good at it.”

Patrick kissed him again and walked back to the stove. “Well, Rachel was never much of a fan.”

“What?! How is that possible?”

Patrick shrugged. “She always said it was going to make her fat. She preferred salads… organic stuff. Smoothies, that sort of thing.” He held up a stick of butter. “Not this. Butter was very bad.”

David scowled. “Well, that’s fucked up. I mean, I’ve probably gained ten pounds in the last two months, but it’s been totally worth it.”

“If you have, I haven’t noticed. I love your body. You’re as sexy as the first time I saw you.”

David flushed hot. “Well, that’s very nice of you to say, but you were pumped full of bee venom the first time you saw me, so your judgment was clouded.” He cleared his throat again. “So. That brings us around to the reason I’m here. How did the conversation with Rachel go? Do you want to talk about it?”

Patrick nodded. “I do, yeah. But can we eat first? Then we can sit on the couch and get into all that. I just want to talk about other stuff with you right now.”

“Mmm, okay. Like what?”

“Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

David laughed. “Oh, honey, there’s a lot you don’t know about me, and I’m pretty sure I never want you to.”

Patrick frowned, but something hot flashed in his eyes for a second. “Why not? I want to know everything about you.”

“Trust me, you don’t.” David sighed and shrugged. “I was a very different person not too long ago.”

“I have a hard time believing you were that different. Just the circumstances around you were… and how you reacted to them. You’re the most real person I’ve ever met, David. You have all this ‘I don’t give a fuck what you think’ confidence on one hand, and then on the other you’re adorably shy and anxious. It’s a strange combination that’s all you. I think you’ve always had that, regardless of where you lived.”

David blinked. “You think I don’t care what people think?”

“I think sometimes you don’t. Not about things that matter, like who you are or how you want to present yourself to the world. You don’t give a fuck if people know about your sexuality, or who you are as a person, all sarcasm and sweetness combined. You just lay it all out there.” He frowned. “I’ve never been like that, obviously. Hell, I didn’t even really know who I was until this year. I buried all those feelings to fit in and not disappoint the people around me. I chose easy. The coward’s way.” He looked at David and smiled. “I don’t think you’ve ever chosen easy a day in your life.”

David barked out a laugh, the sound short and brittle. “Oh, you can say that again.”

“That’s a good thing, David. Not a bad thing. I admire you so much.”

David closed his eyes and tipped his head up to the ceiling, trying not to cry. God, the things Patrick said to him sometimes. They were enough to break his heart right in half then heal it again.

He liked him so much.

 _Fuck_.

“Make me dinner, Patrick,” he growled. “No more talking. I’m hungry.”

Patrick chuckled quietly. “Okay, David. Why don’t you go get comfortable on the couch and I’ll bring you a plate when I’m done?”

David nodded. “That sounds good.” He stood and started to head to the couch, then changed his mind and headed back to Patrick. He stood in front of him and took the spoon out of his hand, setting it back on the counter. “Kiss me first?”

Patrick didn’t need to be asked twice.

David closed his eyes and let himself melt into the kiss—all soft lips and warm breath and the distinctive smell of Patrick surrounding him—like sunlight and laundry detergent. It was quickly becoming David’s favorite smell.

That was a problem he’d deal with later.

Now he just wanted to lose himself in the kiss, and if dinner was a little burnt because of it, he’d eat it without complaining.

Kissing Patrick was worth a little burnt edges.


	30. Chapter 30

After an amazing dinner of pasta with an incredible cream sauce that David couldn’t get enough of, they sat lounging on the couch. David was sprawled out with his legs on the coffee table, and Patrick was lying down, his head in David’s lap as David lazily ran his fingers though his curls.

“So, you wanna talk about it now?” David whispered.

Patrick sighed and nodded against David’s thigh. “Yeah.”

David kept stroking Patrick’s head. “Okay. Go ahead whenever. I’ll just sit here patiently.”

Patrick snorted and absentmindedly reached over to rub a palm up David’s shin. “Mmhmm. That’s you. So patient.” David lightly tugged on Patrick’s curls, making him gasp. “That’s not going to help me talk. That’s just going to make me very distracted,” Patrick growled.

Heat flicked up David’s spine, but he let go of Patrick’s hair and resumed the soft stroking.

“God, that feels good,” Patrick said, sighing, then rubbed David’s shin once more before letting his hand fall away. “Okay. So… I called her.”

“Mmhmm, I gathered,” David teased.

“Do you want me to tell you, or not?” Patrick griped, but there wasn’t any heat in his tone, just amusement.

“Sorry, continue,” David said, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

“So, since it was the first time I’d contacted her in a few months, to say she was surprised to hear from me would be an understatement.” He sighed. “God, she sounded so happy.” Patrick rolled over and looked up at David. “David, she was _thrilled_ to hear from me, and I knew I was gonna break her heart. I nearly hung up before I said anything at all.”

David smoothed the curls away from Patrick’s forehead. “I’m sorry, honey. That must have been really hard.”

Patrick smiled up at him, a sad, solemn thing. Nothing like Patrick’s normal, warm smiles. “She really thought I was calling her to get back together, just like I’ve done every other time we’ve broken up.”

David’s heart lurched and his hand stuttered on Patrick’s head. “But, you didn’t?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“David, would I be lying here with my head on your lap if I did?”

“Well, I’d certainly hope not, but stranger things have happened to me, believe me.”

Patrick raised one non-existent eyebrow. “We’re going to circle back to your past one day, David.”

David thrilled at hearing _one day_ , but tucked it away. This was Patrick’s conversation. “So, what happened next?”

Patrick sighed. “Well, I told her we needed to talk. That I had something really important to tell her. That was the first time she went really quiet. Like maybe she sensed that this was a different sort of phone call from the others.”

David just kept stroking Patrick’s hair. He hoped it came across as encouraging.

Patrick bit his lip and looked David in the eyes. “Then I told her about you.”

David froze. “Me? You told her about me first?”

Patrick nodded. “I told her I met someone. She got really pissed and asked what her name was. When I said ‘ _his name is David_ ’ she… um… she went quiet for a _really_ long time.”

“I’d imagine,” David murmured. “Then what?”

“Then she started laughing.”

David’s hand involuntarily curled into a fist, tugging on Patrick’s hair as he scowled.

“Ow!” Patrick cried, his eyes crinkling as he gazed up at David. “Don’t hurt the messenger.”

“Sorry, sorry!” David said, immediately letting go of Patrick’s hair and leaning down to kiss his forehead. “That was pure reactionary rage.”

“Mmm, I gathered.”

“She _laughed_ at you? Or me? Was she laughing at me?”

“She wasn’t laughing at either of us, turns out. She was mainly laughing at the situation.”

“Being gay isn’t _funny_ , Patrick.”

“No. But, I guess that was something that she’d always wondered about me. I just validated a lot of her past worries with our relationship over the years. That’s what she found funny. That her intuition was apparently spot on.”

“She thought you might be gay?”

Patrick nodded. “Turns out, my knowledge of musical theater might have been a clue.”

David grinned down at him. “What? Why have we never discussed this?”

“Hasn’t come up?”

“Hmm, well it will _now_. You're telling me that all this time I’ve begrudgingly watched sports with you, we could have streamed _Center Stage_ instead?”

Patrick snorted, but he looked honestly embarrassed. “I saw that like three times in the theater.”

David laughed out loud in glee. “Did you take her all three times?”

Patrick shook his head. “Just the first time. I went by myself the other two.”

“Aww, honey. That’s adorable and sad.”

Patrick blushed and gazed up at David. “Are you going to let me finish or are you going to continue to make fun of me?”

David waved his hand. “Sorry. Continue.”

“Good of you to allow it,” Patrick teased. “ _Anyway_ … after she laughed, she started to cry, and then I started to cry, and then we talked it all out. We reminisced, I apologized, she forgave me… I think. Mostly. I think she’s still a little bitter that she wasted all of her twenties on me.”

“Hey!” David protested. “Time with you isn’t a waste, Patrick. I’ve spent the last two months in a fake-dating situation with you, and I don’t think it’s been a waste.”

“Oh, right,” Patrick said, frowning. “Well, I’m glad you don’t think you’re wasting your time. It’s been almost three months, by the way. If you count from the hospital, which I do.”

“I’m _not_ wasting my time,” David repeated. “These have been the best two… _three_ months of my romantic history, which is very sad to admit, honestly. That a fake relationship with you has been better than any of the _real_ ones I’ve had.”

Patrick kept frowning and watching David, his eyes dark and his gaze roamed all over David’s face. Then he bit his lip and shook his head, almost like he convinced himself not to do something.

David’s stomach swooped. “What? What was that? You went somewhere just now.”

Patrick shook his head again. “Nothing.” He smiled up at David, but it was a little melancholy. David didn’t like that at all. He needed to get them back on track.

“Was that the end of the conversation with her?”

“Pretty much. She told me she needed some time with it, and that maybe we could be friends again down the line, but not right now. It was too fresh right now. And I get that. I don’t blame her.”

David shook his head. “Me either, but I’m sorry. I know it sucks to lose a friend.” He frowned. “Well, not really, I guess. I’ve never had a friend like that until Stevie. And you, I guess. But, there was a time when I thought I lost Stevie, and that hurt a lot. So, I get it.”

Patrick watched him a second and his sad smile grew softer. “The people you used to hang out with were complete idiots if they didn’t see you, David. I mean, _really_ see you. And they clearly didn’t because if they had, they’d have never let you go.”

David’s eyes began to water and he stared up at the ceiling. “Patrick Brewer, you are a menace. You’re going to make me all puffy.”

“Well, that’s a new way to describe your cock. Puffy. I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

David whipped his head down to look at him, horrified. “Never say that again!” he shrieked. “I do not have a _puffy_ cock!”

Patrick began to laugh out loud, his body shaking in David’s lap. “Oh, god… if you could see your face!” he gasped.

“Shut up,” David pouted. “You’re not being nice.”

Patrick sat up and grabbed David’s face with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. It started out sweet—soft kisses between laughter—but it quickly turned heated. Patrick shifted and straddled David’s lap and they began to kiss in earnest, their hands roaming as their bodies ground against each other.

“David,” Patrick gasped, this time not with laughter. “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

Time slowed down and David couldn’t hear anything else past the roaring in his ears. He pulled back and stared at Patrick. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. There’s no more barriers. My parents know. Rachel knows. It's just… it’s _time_ , David. I want to know. I want it to be with you.”

David nodded, swallowing thickly. “I want that, too.”

“So, that’s a yes?” Patrick asked, hope evident in his tone. Hope and desire. They were both there in his eyes, too.

Such loud fucking eyes.

David nodded again. “Oh yeah. That’s a big yes, Patrick.”

Patrick’s pupils dilated and he leaned in to kiss David again. They got lost in it for a few minutes until Patrick drew back, gasping.

“Bedroom. Now. Or I’m not going to last. And I really want to come when you’re inside me.”

“Fuck,” David whispered. “Well, I’m not going to argue with that.”

“Best you don’t,” Patrick said, standing up and holding out his hand. “Come to bed with me, David.”

David launched himself off the couch and into Patrick's arms.


	31. Chapter 31

They hurried into the bedroom in a tangle of limbs, clothes, and mouths. David was so caught up in everything that he didn’t even care that he’d tossed his Neil Barrett sweater somewhere on Patrick’s floor… and wait, no. That actually _wasn’t_ okay.

He pulled away from a gasping Patrick—whose lips were swollen and so delicious, _damn it_ —and glanced around behind them. He spotted the sweater dangling from the potted plant he bought Patrick a couple weeks back and whined.

Nope. That _definitely_ wasn’t okay.

“Hold that thought,” he groaned at Patrick, and then ran to grab his sweater. He folded it neatly and picked up his jeans from the ground, folding them too. He set them both on Patrick’s dresser and then turned back around, mortified that he’d stopped an insanely hot foreplay session to _fold his fucking clothes_ like a maniac. He cleared his throat and hoped he hadn’t ruined the moment. “There. Now, um… where were we?”

Patrick watched him, a large grin on his face. “God, you’re so fucking cute.”

David froze, his mouth dropping open. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Um, because I stopped everything we were doing to worry about my clothes?”

Patrick laughed. “David, if you _hadn’t_ done that, you’d have been thinking about your sweater the whole time. I’d like your focus on me when we finally do this, thank you very much.”

David blinked and swallowed a couple times. Holy shit, how was Patrick even real? How did he even _know_ that? Every person David had previously slept with wouldn’t have known what or why he was doing that. They’d have just called him ridiculous and dramatic and walked out. Instead, Patrick called him cute.

 _God_.

“You’re perfect,” David whispered, meaning that far more than Patrick probably realized.

Patrick’s eyes flashed hot. “You’re not so bad yourself, David Rose,” he growled. “Now, your clothes are folded and safe, so get your ass back over here.”

David nodded and launched himself at Patrick.

They fell back onto the bed, as intertwined as they were before David’s clothing-related interruption.

“Fuck,” Patrick groaned against David’s neck. “You are so fucking sexy. You have no idea.”

David ground against Patrick’s thigh. “Maybe _some_ idea,” he whispered, reaching down and softly running his fingers down Patrick’s dick before pulling back.

Patrick groaned and thrust up into the air. “Fuck. You’re a tease.”

“Mmm, well you said something earlier about wanting to last while I’m inside you, so I’m trying to make that happen for us.”

Patrick went still underneath him—so still that David propped himself and looked down, nerves and uncertainty blasting through the lust that had been there a split-second before.

“Um… do you not want that anymore, or…?”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “Of course I want it! More than anything. I just had a brief moment of panic.”

David propped himself up more. “Hmm. Okay, we’re not going to do anything if you’re panicking about it.”

Patrick shook his head. “Maybe panic isn’t the right word.”

“It’s the word you chose, though.” David rolled off Patrick and onto his side. “Hey, roll over and talk to me. We have all night. We can slow down. I don’t want to push you.”

Patrick sighed and rolled over. He gestured down to his admittedly still very hard cock and said, “You’re not _pushing_ me, David. Clearly.”

“Well, this is a big step. Just me kissing you causes _that_ ,” he gestured to Patrick’s erection. “But, fucking you is another thing entirely. We should talk about it. Like… do you even know if you like it? Have you ever… um… done anything to yourself?”

Patrick flushed red. “ _David_ ,” he groaned. “You’re making me feel like I’m in some kind of sex-education class.”

David grimaced. “Well, if that's true, we’re _definitely_ talking about it.”

Patrick groaned and flopped over. “You’re killing me. I fucking _want_ you. I want this. I promise.”

David grinned, a flash of happy shooting through him, but he shoved it down until later. They needed to have this conversation.

He smoothed his hands down Patrick’s chest and nodded, biting his lip. “Mmhmm, mmhmm. I see that. But, we’re still gonna talk about it. You didn’t answer my question.”

Patrick groaned again and covered his face with his hands. “Yes, David. I’ve… done things to myself.”

David’s body went hot at the thought. “God,” he whispered. “Well, that’s a fucking gold-star mental image.” He cleared his throat and tried to bite back his smile. “What _have_ you done, and was it before or _after_ meeting me?”

Patrick laughed behind his hands and let them drop as he turned his head to look at David. “I’ve been gay my whole life, David, even before I fully realized it. You honestly think I got through my teenage years without exploring some things? Yes, there have been things up my ass before. There’s just been a lot more… exploration since I met you. So, yes, I know I like it. I’d like it more if what was inside me was your dick, though. I have a strong suspicion that might raise the enjoyment factor exponentially.”

David grinned. “Oh, _exponentially_ , huh?”

“I never joke about mathematics, David.”

“Good to know,” David said, nodding his head solemnly. “No joking about mathematics. Noted.”

Patrick blew out a breath. “David, please. No more talking. Please show me what it’s like. I want to know what it’s like to feel you inside me.”

The rush of heat that flashed through David overpowered any residual worry he'd had. _God_. Patrick had a way of saying things that made David’s heart feel like it was going to explode.

“Well, we can definitely make that happen,” he whispered. Then he rolled over and straddled Patrick, staring down. “Fuck, you look so good.”

Patrick stared back up at him. “I don’t think anything can beat the view from where I’m at.”

David shook his head in awe and leaned over to grab the lube and a condom from Patrick’s bedside table. He set them on the bed next to his hip and grinned down at him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Patrick breathed back, his eyes going very round. He was breathing heavily, his cheeks pink. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he said, laughing quietly.

“Hmm, are you in the throes of another panic attack?”

Patrick arched up against David. “Definitely not.”

David grinned, pleased. “Yes, well. Point taken.” He ground his ass back down against him and watched Patrick’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Fuck, David! Don’t tempt me. You know what I want tonight.”

“Mmhmm, so I’ve gathered.” He leaned down and kissed Patrick slowly, letting himself get lost in it for a few minutes before he broke away and began to kiss his way down Patrick’s body. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sounds he was pulling out of Patrick, trying to settle down his own blood by as he kissed his way to his destination. He needed to make this good for Patrick, and rushing things wasn’t going to help anyone.

“You okay up there?” he whispered.

“So good,” Patrick slurred.

David chuckled against Patrick's hip, watching the pale skin pebble under his breath. 

God, that was sexy.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Buckle up, honey. It’s gonna get better.”

***

David had a lot of sex in his life before he moved to Schitt's Creek.

A _lot_.

But, slowly pressing into Patrick while he whimpered and gasped underneath him was something else entirely.

This wasn’t sex.

He didn’t know what it was, exactly, but it wasn’t anything he’d ever experienced before.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he whispered. " _Ohmygod_."

Patrick stared up at him and nodded. “Concur,” he gasped. “Don’t stop.”

“Are you okay? Is this okay?”

“This is perfect,” Patrick murmured. “You’re perfect.”

Happiness shot through David and he laughed out loud. “That’s _my_ line.”

Patrick stared up at him, his pupils blown out. “David,” he gasped. “ _Show me_. Please?”

David stopped laughing.

“Oh, I’ll fucking show you,” he growled.

He’d intended to be gentle, but the way Patrick moved underneath him, arching up to meet his thrusts, grabbing onto his back, the feel of his nails… well, being gentle went out the window.

David stopped thinking and just let himself feel.

He wasn't sure what exactly it was he was feeling, but he did his best to show Patrick with his body what he couldn't formulate into words.

And Patrick fucking _glowed_.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You think I’m gonna give you smoking hot sex and no angst? Sorry. I promise it’s very brief and all will be ok. David’s just an idiot.

David carefully pulled out and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling, his brain and heart reeling.

That had been the most spectacular sex he’d ever had, and he’d had a lot of sex with people who were definitely more experienced than Patrick. Whatever that was… that was different. That was very, very different.

That was fucking _terrifying_.

Patrick made a small noise and David turned his head to look at him.

Patrick was beaming up at the ceiling, then turned his own head to lock his gaze with David’s. “Holy fuck,” he whispered.

David let out a little giggle, despite his terror. He couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, you can say that again.”

“I’ve never—” Patrick shook his head and a look of complete awe passed across his face. “It’s never been like that for me. Ever. That was the best sex I’ve ever had, David. You’re the best I’ve ever had, hands down. No one has ever made me feel like you do. You're perfect. Every time, it just gets better.”

David frowned, an icy feeling of insecurity dousing the endorphins. Patrick wasn’t wrong, at least not for David… but for Patrick, that _couldn’t_ be true. He didn’t have a lot to compare it with. David did.

“Well, you haven’t had a lot of experience. With other guys, I mean. Just me. So… like, I’m sure you’ll have better. There’s better than me out in the world.”

Patrick’s eyebrows knitted together as he frowned. “David, I don’t plan on sleeping with other guys.”

David shook his head. “Don’t promise me something like that. You’re just starting out on this whole big, gay journey. There’s an entire world of great guys out there for you. I’m just the first guy you decided to fake-date.”

Patrick’s eyes widened and he looked more than a little hurt. “ _David_! What are you talking about?”

David shook his head, his stomach sinking even more. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he could feel the panic attack fully forming behind his chest. He sat up and threw himself out of bed, getting rid of the condom, and looking for his clothes. “I’m gonna go. I can’t stay here tonight.”

“David!” Patrick jumped out of bed and hurried over to him. “What are you doing? Where are you going?”

“Back home,” David murmured, pulling on his pants. His hands were trembling. He stared at them and then shook them out. He grabbed his sweater and pulled it on. “I have to get out of here.”

“It’s the middle of the night. I don’t understand. Why are you leaving?” Patrick said, standing very still. His voice was small… David almost had to strain to hear it. “Did you not like that?”

David laughed. He knew he sounded crazed. “Are you kidding? I fucking _loved_ that. That’s the problem.”

“I really don’t understand. David, that was… I loved that, too. I’m not on some big, gay journey. I don’t even know what you’re talking about. I’m with you. I’m dating _you_. This isn’t fucking fake, David. Haven’t you figured that out yet?”

David whirled around. “It _can’t_ be real, Patrick! I can’t be the person you settle for. You’re just confused because we are really good in bed, but there are other people out there who are better for you. I guarantee it!”

“I’m not _settling_ for you, David!”

“You are, though! You don’t think so now, but five years down the line, you’re going to see some hot guy pass by and think ‘Why am I with this David person?’ and by then I’m going to be in so deep that when you leave it will _kill_ me, Patrick! It will fucking _destroy_ me.”

Patrick blinked and a little flame of hope burned in his eyes. “You think we’ll be together in five years?”

Patrick’s big, expressive eyes transmitted so many emotions they almost cut through David’s panic, but then he finally processed the question.

Oh fuck, what had he just admitted?

“I, uh… I really have to go,” he whispered. “You should reactivate your dating profile. See if you meet someone who deserves you.”

Then, he couldn’t help it… he grabbed Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hard, long kiss, trying to tell him all the the things he felt for him with his lips.

Trying to tell him that he loved him.

Trying to tell him goodbye.

Then he wiped the tears from his eyes and ran.

***

The next couple of weeks went by in a flurry of texts from Patrick that David tried to ignore, even though they were killing him inside.

David, I miss you  
  
Please talk to me  
  
I don’t want anybody else, I promise  
  
I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you  
  


Etcetera, etcetera.

David wanted to believe him. He did. He wanted to believe him so badly. But, he knew that eventually, Patrick would get bored… he’d decide that David wasn’t good enough and then he’d end it. Just like everyone else in his life had.

But, by then, David would be so in love that it very well might kill him.

Best to stop it now.

Even though it already felt like he was dying.

His phone pinged and his stomach dropped as he picked it up and read the message.

I guess I’ll reactivate the profile then.  
  
You’ve made it clear you’re not going to talk to me  
  
I told my parents about the whole fake-dating thing, by the way. So you’re off the hook. I guess that’s what you wanted  
  
I just wanted you to know one thing before I stopped texting…  
  
I love you, David Rose. No matter what this dating app thing brings, there’s never going to be anyone else who means what you do to me. So, you’re wrong. There isn’t anyone better out there for me. I just wish you felt the same way.  
  


David stared at his phone and started crying.

Alexis looked up from her magazine. “David! What’s wrong?!” She hurried over and he handed his phone to her. She read through the texts and made a soft sound of astonishment. “Oh! _David_!”

He just cried harder.

She sat down next to him. “What are you going to do? Are you going to text him back?”

“I don’t know. I can’t. I shouldn’t.”

“Why the hell _wouldn’t_ you after a text like this?”

“Because! I’m the first guy he’s ever done anything with. He can’t be in love with me! He just… well, I’m the first. He’s imprinted, or something. There’s someone out there better for him.”

“What if he doesn’t want someone else? Because this text is sounding pretty definitive.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s just latched on to me because we’re really, really good in bed. He can’t possibly love _me_ outside of that. You _know_ me, Alexis.”

She nodded. “I do know you. And that’s why I believe his text. You need to think about this, David. Think about it hard. Do you want to lose him?”

“Of course I don’t! I’m fucking miserable. But, I can’t do this to him. I can’t force him to a life with me that he’s going to hate five years down the line. I can barely get through losing him _now_ … I won’t be able to then. I _won’t_.” He bit back another sob and buried his face in his hands.

“What if he doesn’t hate that life, David?”

“He would,” stated David, firmly.

Alexis opened her mouth, her expression giving very indication that she was about to argue, when there was a brisk knock on the door.

The both looked at each other in surprise, then David got up to answer it, his heart in his throat.

It _couldn’t_ be… could it?


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psyche! 😉

David opened the door and stepped back in surprise, wiping at his eyes.

“Mr. Brewer? What are you doing here?!”

Patrick’s father shuffled from one foot to the other, looking about as nervous as David suddenly felt.

“I… ah… I came to see you, David. I was hoping we could talk.”

“Talk?” David asked, confusion rushing through his body. “About what?”

“Patrick.”

David blinked, his mouth opening and closing wildly. He probably looked like a fish. He shut it firmly and nodded, glancing behind him. Alexis sat on his bed, her eyes huge. David stepped out of the room and shut the door firmly behind him. “Um. Okay? Let’s go… over there?” He pointed to the picnic table area on the side of the motel.

Clint nodded and motioned for David to lead the way. They walked in silence and settled across from each other at the table, David biting his lips nervously and Clint watching him solemnly.

“So… Patrick?” David asked, trying not to sound too eager. Or too pathetic. Both?

Clint nodded. “Patrick told us… um… about the hospital, what happened. The whole fake relationship thing.”

David sighed. “I know. He told me he’d explained everything to you.”

Clint’s eyebrows shot up. “He did?”

David nodded. “Yeah, he texted. Um… so, that doesn’t really explain why you’re here, though?”

Clint sighed. “I know I didn’t really contribute much that day in the hospital, and the next day at brunch, but I think… I think I was just getting used to the idea of my kid being gay.”

David bit his lip and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Look, Mr. Brewer, this is probably a conversation you should have with Patri—”

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Clint quickly interrupted. “I don’t. I was just surprised and trying to take it all in. I mean, he’d been with Rachel for over a decade, so I honestly didn’t even consider it as a possibility until that morning in the hospital when you told us you were dating.”

“Even though we weren’t,” David said, sighing.

“Even though you weren’t,” Clint agreed. “That’s actually why I’m here.”

“Um, okay? I’m sorry we lied to you. It’s just… well, I know Patrick told you why, but it’s just, he didn’t want to go back, so I had to do something! He was so afraid he’d fall back into the Rachel thing, even though I didn’t know that at the time. I just knew he was so scared to go with you, so I said the first thing I thought of. Please don’t be mad at him!”

Clint started shaking his head as David rambled and finally leaned over and put his hand on David’s arm, silencing him. “David, I’m not mad at Patrick. I’m not mad at either of you. I know why you did it, and I appreciate you looking out for Patrick. It’s just….” He paused and looked out at the forest behind the motel.

“It’s just what?” David whispered, a cold slice of fear in his stomach.

“David, you both say that it was just a sham relationship for those reasons, but I saw you guys that morning at brunch. I’ve never seen Patrick as happy as he was when he looked at you. As at ease as he was… in himself, _finally_ , I think. I know I never saw him look at Rachel the way he looked at you, not once.”

David sucked on his lower lip, blinking rapidly, trying not to cry again. “It was fake, though,” he whispered. “When you saw us, it was fake then.”

Clint laughed. “Was it? Because I don’t know if you remember, but we saw you guys kiss by the car before you came in the restaurant. That wasn’t for our benefit. You didn’t even know we were there.”

David’s face burned. “I was just—I was freaking out! About lying to you guys, and Patrick was trying to calm me down.”

“Mmm, but _you_ kissed _him_ ,” Clint said, grinning like a troll, and he looked so much like Patrick in that moment that David felt a tear slide down his cheek.

“I did, yeah,” David admitted, rubbing at his face. “He said something that reminded me he almost died the day before, and I needed to kiss him to make sure he was actually real.” He shrugged. “Hard to explain.”

“I think I understand,” said Clint. “I got married to Patrick’s mom, after all. I know what it’s like to love someone.”

David’s head shot up. “Oh, that’s not… we’re not… I mean….” He didn’t know what else to say. It wasn’t exactly true, anyway. He just didn’t know how much Clint knew.

“You guys slept together. The night before we all met for brunch.” It wasn’t a question.

David’s face was on _fire_. “Um… I… um… we… _what_ now?”

Clint laughed. “I thought so. Patrick had the same reaction.” Clint cocked his head and watched David. “I don’t care. I’m not some prude who is anti-sex, David.”

David’s mouth dropped open. “No, I never thought that… it’s just… Patrick is your _son_ , and I… _fuck_!” He dropped his head in his hands and groaned. “This is so embarrassing.”

Clint laughed. “So, in the course of twenty-four hours, you met my son, saved his life, defended him to his own parents, slept with him, and then went out to brunch with us in order to make his coming out a little easier for him. Is that about right? Did I leave anything out?”

David groaned again. “We talked a lot?”

Clint laughed. “Well, I assumed you got to know each other somewhere in all that. I know my son well enough to know he doesn’t fall into bed with just anyone.”

“Oh my _god_. Have I died? Is this hell?”

Clint snorted. “David, it’s okay. I just wanted to come here to let you know you’re both being idiots.”

David looked up. “Excuse me?”

Clint nodded. “Complete idiots. You know he’s crazy about you, right? And from the looks of it, I’d say you’re crazy about him. So, you’re both crazy about each other. You’re idiots.”

“W-what?” David asked, his brain stuttering and trying to wrap itself around the concept of Patrick’s dad having this conversation with him. “ _What_?!”

“My… son… is… crazy… about… you… David,” Clint said, drawing the words out. “You feel the same way about him, obviously.”

David shook his head. “He’s not, though. He may say he loves me, but he’s reactivated his dating profile. He wants to find someone… else.” He cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes again. “Someone who isn’t me. I don’t blame him. I’m… a lot.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “If that happened it’s because he thinks you don’t want him, not because he doesn’t want you. Is that true, David? Do you not want him?”

David took a breath and shook his head. “That is so far from the truth, it’s insane. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want him. I’ve never felt—” He cleared his throat and shook his head, unwilling to say more.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. So, do something about it, David. I’m here telling you that my son wants you. He’s crazy in love with you.”

“Why _are_ you here? Why are you telling me this?” David asked, he voice catching on a sob. He wanted to believe it so bad, but he was terrified.

“Because Patrick is miserable. We FaceTime him all the time now, so we see his face. He is so sad, but when we bring you up, he lights up like a Christmas tree. He loves to talk about you, but he’s so sad without you, too. He cried when he told us that the whole hospital thing was a sham… that he wasn’t dating you. That he never was really dating you, even though he thought he was. He told us that someone like you would never want someone like him long term, and that he was just being a stupid romantic.”

“What?!” David cried. “That’s not even remotely accurate! I thought he wouldn’t want _me_!”

Clint stood up. “Well, now you know that’s not true. So, question is, what are you going to do about it?”

David stared up at him, blinking. “I don’t know? I need—I need to think about this.”

Clint nodded. “You think about it, but don’t take too long. My boy isn’t going to wait forever, no matter how much he cares about you. I hope you make the right decision. I don’t want to have to come back here again under these circumstances. It’s a hell of a drive for a chat. It was good seeing you, David. I hope to see more of you in the future. With Patrick.”

With that, he turned and walked to his car, getting in and driving away.

David stared until it disappeared over the rise. Then he set his head down on the table and tried not to cry some more. His eyes were puffy enough.


	34. Chapter 34

When he finally made his way back to the motel room, both his sister _and_ Stevie were sitting on her bed, staring expectantly at the door.

“Was that Patrick’s _father_?” Alexis screeched the minute he opened it.

David winced and jumped, shutting the door firmly behind him. “Shh!” he hissed.

“Well, _was_ it?” she asked again.

David sighed and glanced at Stevie, but her eyes were also wide and expectant. She wasn’t going to be any better.

“Yes,” he finally admitted, flopping down on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Why was he here? Don’t they live like… far away?” Alexis sounded like she was vibrating.

David nodded. “Yep. It took them a few hours to get to Elmdale when Patrick was in the hospital.”

“So, he drove all the way here, _why_ exactly?” Stevie asked.

“I guess to talk to me?” David said, sighing.

“To _talk_ to you?” Stevie sounded mystified.

David understood. He was pretty mystified himself. He rolled over to stare at them. “I think I just got… _the talk_ … by someone’s father.”

Alexis’ mouth fell open and Stevie’s eyes lit up as she cackled. “What?! Seriously?”

David nodded. “He told me that—” He took a deep breath. “That Patrick is crazy in love with me. And that I needed to do something about it. That I’d better make the right decision, or else, basically. You guys, I think someone’s father just told me to make an honest man out of their son.” He laughed in disbelief. “Oh god, I never thought that would happen to me. This might be a bucket list moment I was unaware I needed.”

“He said Patrick was in love with you?!” Stevie and Alexis asked at the same time.

David nodded and flopped back on the bed. “What am I gonna do?”

“Uh, idiot. You call Patrick and tell him how you feel,” Stevie snapped.

David closed his eyes. “He just reactivated his dating profile. He just _thinks_ he’s in love with me. He needs to see what’s out there before he really knows for sure.”

“David!” Alexis cried. “You’re being so dumb right now!”

“I’m going to have to agree with Alexis here, David,” said Stevie. “Are you really willing to let him go? I know you really like him.”

“I more than like him,” sighed David, his eyes filling with tears again. “I think I might be in—” He stopped himself before he gave too much away. “ _Anyway_ , yeah, I more than like him.”

“David!” Alexis shrieked, jumping up and clapping. “Oh! You _are_ in love! I _knew_ it!”

“Shut up, Alexis!” he hissed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Stevie laughed. “Oh, I don’t know, David. You look pretty flustered.”

“Maybe it’s your perfume!” he snapped back. “You smell like an old lady who just hiked five miles on a crowded beach. While eating stewed tomatoes.”

Stevie gasped and threw a pillow at him. “Don’t be an asshole just because you haven’t gotten laid in a couple weeks.”

“Yeah, David. You could call your sweet little button and spend some quality time with him tonight.” She winked, her whole face scrunching with the effort.

David groaned and got up, heading into the bathroom. “You two go jump off a bridge. I’m going to take a shower.”

“I’m going to see Ted anyway, David. At least _one_ of us is in a successful relationship because we’re not being stupid.”

“Go for a long jog in Pamplona dressed in a red polyester blend, Alexis!” He slammed the bathroom door and turned on the water, quickly stripping and jumping in.

Then he leaned against the wall and had another good cry.

***

Once he got out, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Go away, Alexis!” he yelled. “I thought you were going to see Ted.”

“It’s me,” said Stevie. “Alexis left a while ago.”

“Why are you still here?”

“I have a joint. I figured you could use it.”

David paused. “I’ll be out in a second.”

“I thought so.”

David quickly got dressed and wrapped a towel around his hair before opening the door and stepping out. Stevie sat with her back against his bed, holding out the joint. “Come on, I figured you would want to talk this out without your sister around.”

“You figured right,” he said, sighing and walking over to sink down next to her. “What am I going to do.”

“Call him.” She passed him the joint and he took a hit.

“I can’t!”

“Why?”

“Because… because he is so _good_ , Stevie! He is so nice and thoughtful and beautiful and sexy, and I love him so fucking much.”

“Uh, yeah… and those are all reasons you _shouldn’t_ call him why, exactly?”

“Because he’s so much better than me. He deserves better than me. He deserves someone normal and successful and put together. Someone he could find if he dates other people. I was his first kiss from a guy, his first—well, a lot of firsts. He needs to get out there and experience things to see if there’s someone better out there for him.”

“What if he doesn’t want to get out there? What if he’s happy with you?”

“Why the fuck would anyone be happy with me?” He took another drag and handed the joint back to her.

Stevie snorted. “I don’t know if you remember this, David, but there was a period of time when I would have been happy with you.”

David shot her a look, raising an eyebrow. “And look how wrong you were.”

“Well, I know that _now_ ,” she teased, then knocked against his shoulder. “I’m kidding. We wouldn’t have worked out because we’re too much alike, not because you aren’t worth it. And, I’ve seen you and Patrick together, David, even if it was brief and supposedly make-believe. You guys are good together. I like him for you. You guys… fit.”

“We _fit_?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know how else to explain it.” She took a hit and watched him. “You both just… relax around each other. Like everything finally makes sense, or something. You fit.”

David stared across the room and finished off the joint. “Huh.”

“Huh?”

“I just—I think you might be right. About things making sense around him. He makes me feel… safe. Settled, somehow. In a good way. Like… _calm_. And then that makes me start to freak out.”

“Yeah. You’re an idiot, David. Call him.”

“I need to think about it. I’m so fucking scared. What if he changes his mind? What if, down the line, he decides I’m not enough. I love him so much, Stevie. I _do_. If I fall more in love with him and he leaves me for someone else… I don’t think… I don’t think I’d ever be okay again.”

“David, you don’t know that would ever happen.”

“But, what if it does?”

Stevie sighed. “Are you going to live your whole life afraid of loving someone because of what _might_ happen instead of actually experiencing the good? What the hell kind-of life is that? Besides, his dad drove a few hours to tell you to get your head out of your ass. Seems like maybe Patrick really convinced them of his feelings for you.”

“How much do our parents really know about us, though? I mean, look at mine.”

“Would yours ever drive four hours to tell some guy to call you?”

David snorted. “Hardly. Can you imagine?”

Stevie knocked against his shoulder again. “No, I can’t imagine. Which is why I think Patrick’s dad doing that says a _lot_ about how much Patrick must love you. Think about it.”

David huffed out a laugh.

As if he’d be thinking of _anything_ else.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the original ending, but I’ve written a bonus epilogue I’ll post tomorrow. 🙂

David woke to hands grabbing his ankles and pulling him out of bed.

“Argh!” he screamed, flailing wildly.

“Get up and get ready, David. We’re going to go get something to eat.”

“Stevie?! What the fuck are you doing? I was sleeping!”

“You were depression napping in the middle of the day, but we got stoned four hours ago and I know you’re hungry now. So, get ready, c’mon.”

“Stevie!” he whined.

“Nope, no excuses. Go get ready. And do something with your hair. You look like you stuck your finger in an electrical socket.”

David gasped indignantly and stood, stalking to the bathroom as regally as he could. When he looked in the mirror, he reared back in horror. His hair was out of control. That’s what he got for falling asleep with wet hair.

He poked his head out of the doorway. “This is going to take a little bit. My hair needs some TLC.”

Stevie looked up from typing on her phone, her brows furrowing. “Hmm? How long?”

“I don’t know, like half hour?” He watched her text something else, her fingers moving fast. “Who are you talking to?”

She glanced up and flushed slightly. “Um, one of my cousins is being annoying.”

“Oh.” Well, that wasn’t exciting. “I’ll be out in like thirty,” he said again, shutting the bathroom door.

“Hurry up, David, I’m hungry,” Stevie yelled.

He sighed and stared at himself in the mirror. He still didn’t know what to do about Patrick. He loved him so much… he finally could admit to himself that’s what it was. He _loved_ him. And that was terrifying and real and honest and vulnerable… and probably too late.

Patrick had already moved on, despite what his father seemed to think. David really wanted to cling to that little bit of hope Mr. Brewer had given him, but he _knew_ … deep down he knew… he really shouldn’t hope. It would just break his heart even more.

Sighing, he grabbed his brush and some hairspray and got to work.

Twenty minutes later, he was dressed and ready to go. “There. I’m ready in less than thirty. See what I do for you?” he sniffed at Stevie.

She typed something in her phone and looked up at him, smiling. “You look very nice.”

He sniffed again. “I may as well dress up and not give the people in this town the satisfaction of seeing the desolate, gaping black hole that is my soul.”

“Well, that’s uplifting. Do you maybe want to feed that abyss?”

“Fine. That can be arranged.” He walked to the door as she typed in her phone again. “Do _you_ maybe want to put that away and come to the café with me? You’re being very rude.”

She flushed and shoved the phone in her pocket. “Yep, let’s go.”

***

They sat across from each other in the café, and didn’t speak as Twyla brought them their drinks.

“What are you going to do, David? Have you thought about it?”

He laughed. “Have I thought about it? It’s all I’ve _been_ thinking about.”

“Are you going to call him?”

David shook his head, staring down at his coffee and trying not to cry. “No. He deserves to move on and find someone better than me.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Stevie said, her voice tired.

“I’m aware,” David sighed.

“You really love him, David.”

“I know.”

“Some might venture to say you want a life with him.”

David looked up and sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “Some would venture correctly.”

“ _Fucking_ idiot.”

“It’s too late now, Stevie. He’s already reactivated his dating profile and some hot, normal, completely uncomplicated guy has probably already snatched him up.”

Stevie’s phone buzzed and she glanced down at it, her eyebrows raising. She texted something back and shoved her phone in her pocket. Then she downed her juice and slid out of the booth. “I gotta go. Something came up. But, for the record, let me be the first to say I told you so.”

David’s eyebrows scrunched together. “You told me so? What’s that supposed to mean? And you’re just going to leave me here? Alone? Wallowing in my misery?! You’re a little b!”

Stevie just smiled and patted his shoulder. “And you’re _such_ an idiot.” Then, she turned and walked away.

David sighed and rested his head in his hands, staring down at his coffee, trying to contemplate what bridge to throw himself off of as soon as he finished breakfast.

“You’re wrong, you know.”

David’s head shot up.

Patrick sat across the table from him, right where Stevie had been a moment earlier. David rubbed his eyes and blinked. Was he hallucinating? Could grief make you literally lose your mind?

“Patrick?” he whispered.

Patrick smiled and stared at him, his eyes drinking David in. “Hi.”

“You’re here? I’m not going crazy?”

“I’m here. Debatable on the crazy, though.”

David choked on a laugh. “Fair. How are you here? Why are you here? What am I wrong about?”

“I’ve been texting Stevie all day and got her to bring you here. I needed to see you.” Patrick watched him a second and then placed his hand on the table, palm up.

David stared at it a second, his heart beating heavily in his ears, then reached out and grabbed it.

Patrick let out a soft sigh and rubbed his thumb across the back of David’s hand. “And you’re wrong about something really important. I didn’t reactivate my account.”

“You didn’t?” David asked, relief rushing through him and making his eyes water.

Patrick shook his head and stared at their joined hands for a minute before glancing up and meeting David’s gaze.

“I didn’t. I don’t want to explore my options with anyone else, David. I have everything I want right in front of me. Why would I ever need to look anywhere else when _you_ exist?”

David sucked in a breath. “What are you saying?”

“I want you, David. I have it on good authority you want me, too.”

“H-how… who told you that? Did Stevie…?”

Patrick smiled. “My dad called me on his way home and filled me in on his conversation with you this morning.”

“Oh god,” David groaned.

“It’s okay. I’m glad he came to talk to you, because I wouldn’t have known, David. I wouldn’t have known what you thought or how you felt about me, and now that I know, I want to make this work. With you. I want to do this with _you_ , not anyone else. Can we please do this for real? Be my _actual_ boyfriend? Not my pretend one?”

There were definitely tears tracking down his face now, but David didn’t care. “Are you sure?”

Patrick nodded, his eyes so large and so earnest. “Never been more sure of anything in my life. I want _you_ , David. Do you really want me too?”

David nodded so hard he thought his head might topple off. He sucked in a shuddering breath and let out a little sob. “Yes. I want you. I want to be your boyfriend, for real.”

Patrick’s smile bloomed across his whole face like the sun. David felt the warmth of it and thought maybe it was possible to die of happy. Then he frowned.

“It’s going to be hard, though, Patrick. Long-distance sucks so much. It sucked even when we were faking it.”

Patrick nodded. “I know. That’s why I’m going to move out of my apartment and stay in a room at your motel until I find a place here. I like it here. It feels like… it feels like what I’ve been looking for. This place… and you. _Especially_ you.”

David’s mouth dropped open. “What?!” he screeched, then clapped his free hand over his mouth, glancing around. He carefully lowered his hand and his voice. “What? Patrick… what?!”

Patrick smiled and nodded. “I want to be where you are. I want us to give this a real go, without any major obstacles.” He sighed and rubbed David’s hand with his thumb again. “I really love you, David Rose. So fucking much. I love you so much and I want a future with you. Do you think maybe you could see yourself having one with me?”

David let out a happy sob and wiped at his cheeks. “Yes. I want that so much, Patrick.” He bit his lip and met Patrick’s gaze. “I love you, too. More than anyone, ever. You’re the best person I know. I want everything with you.”

Patrick’s eyes lit up and glistened with moisture. “That’s—that’s really good because I want everything with you, too, David.”

David laughed and leaned across the table, capturing Patrick’s lips.

He didn’t care if people were watching.

He wanted to kiss his boyfriend (his _boyfriend_!!) and show him without words just how happy he was.

Because he was.

Happy.

He was so, so happy.

Finally.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this needed an Epilogue, so here it is.

**Epilogue**

_8 Months Later_

David stared out the front windshield and shook his head.

“Nope. No, Patrick. This isn’t safe. Especially not today.”

Patrick chuckled. “Today is _exactly_ why we’re here, David.”

“Patrick, the last time we were here was very traumatic. You almost died on me!”

“But the cherry blossoms are in bloom. I want you to get to see them again.”

David turned toward him, his heart pretty much overflowing with love for this man. That was a constant feeling lately he was finally _almost_ used to. But, this time the love was coupled with anxiety.

“Patrick, I love you, and thank you for thinking of me, but we cannot risk you getting stung again.”

“Honey, I can’t avoid going outside our whole lives.”

“No, but this is a _botanical garden_ , Patrick! It’s _inviting_ something horrible to happen.”

Patrick reached into the outside pocket of his completely incorrect cargo shorts, pulling out a yellow cylinder. “Got my EpiPen, David. We’re good.”

David grimaced. “Ugh. You’re going to insist on this, aren’t you? When you said picnic, I thought you meant down by the creek, or something. Not surrounded by millions of winged-insects of death.”

“There are no moths here, David.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“And millions of bees seems pretty extreme. I think maybe you’re exaggerating a little,” Patrick teased.

“Well, one bee is all it takes, Patrick!” David cried.

“Again, EpiPen. We’ll _bee_ fine, David.” The air quotes accompanying that were _completely_ incorrect.

“Oh my GOD,” David groaned. “If you turn into Ted, we’re breaking up.”

“Well, it could be worse. He works out.”

“Oh, _does_ he?” David sing-songed, then reached over and to squeeze Patrick’s bicep. “Maybe so, but you’re doing just fine in that area.”

“ _That_ area, huh?”

“All areas,” David said, squeezing his arm again. Then he looked out the windshield. “Fine. I’ll allow you to show me the cherry blossoms. It _is_ our anniversary.”

“Good of you to allow it, honey,” Patrick said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “C’mon! Let’s get this party started!”

“Ugh, you’re way too excited about the inevitable trauma this is going to cause.”

“That’s the spirit!” Patrick patted his knee and grinned. “C’mon, David.”

He threw open the door and bounced out of the car.

David watched him head around to the trunk and sighed. “I guess we’re doing this,” he muttered to himself, opening his door to follow Patrick.

“Can you grab the backpack? I’ve got this,” Patrick asked, holding up a large, wicker picnic basket.

“Wow!” David said, lighting up inside. “You brought actual food?”

Patrick frowned. “I said we were going on a picnic. What did you think I’d bring?”

“I don’t know. Cheese and crackers, or something.”

“Give me more credit than that, David. It’s our anniversary!”

“Mmhmm,” David agreed, leaning forward to kiss him soft and slow. “You’re very sweet and I love you.”

Patrick looked at him with such open adoration that David felt like melting into the ground. The fact that Patrick could still make him feel those things after an entire year was amazing. He never thought he’d be in a relationship that long, much less be so in love. It continuously amazed him.

Patrick amazed him.

“I love you too, baby,” Patrick murmured, low and raspy. There was something in his expression that David couldn’t place, but it made his skin tingle with expectation for… something. He just didn’t know what.

“Patrick Brewer. What do you have planned?” he asked, pulling back and raising an eyebrow.

Patrick blushed and looked away. “It should be obvious that I’m taking you on an anniversary picnic, David.”

“Did you get me a gift?! Patrick! We decided no gifts! We’re trying to save money for the store.”

“Just enjoy the anniversary, David. Stop overthinking it. We’re still on track for the store.”

David nodded, but chewed on his lip. “Okay. But, I remain suspicious.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, honey,” Patrick agreed, shutting the trunk. “C’mon, let’s go sit and look at the pretty flowers.”

“And eat!” David added.

“Yes, and eat,” Patrick agreed. “As if I’d forget to feed you on our anniversary.”

David sighed. “Our anniversary,” he repeated. “It’s so nice to hear. And say.”

“You woke up saying it.”

“So did you.”

Patrick blushed again and held out his hand for David to grab. “And I’ll say it for years to come.”

David’s heart expanded and nearly burst. “Oh,” he whispered, unable to say more, and followed Patrick into the gardens.

As they walked down the path, the trees above shrouded them in a pink glow from the sunlight filtering through from overhead.

“Oh, it’s perfect,” David whispered.

“Mmmhmm. And you’re equally perfect. Let’s get you fed, okay?”

David swallowed heavily and nodded, letting Patrick lead him into the meadow. Once they got to right around the spot they’d first seen each other, thankfully under much different circumstances now, Patrick stopped and turned around.

“Let’s sit here.” He pointed to the backpack. “The blanket is in the backpack. You want to grab it? Big pocket.”

David nodded and opened it, pulling out a large, black and white patterned blanket. He held it in his hands and stared at it. “Honey? Where’d you get this? It’s really nice. I’ve never seen it before.”

Patrick’s cheeks went pink. “That’s because I made it.”

David stilled. “You _made_ it? Like… you sewed this? How? Where? I haven’t seen you working on this.” He ran the fabric through his fingers, inspecting the stitches. “Patrick! This is really good!”

“I, uh… I’ve been working on it the nights you stay at the motel. Ray has a sewing machine.”

David laughed, delighted. “Of course he does! I’m surprised he doesn’t have a tailoring business on the side.”

“Oh, once he saw I could do this, he may have already brought that up.”

David snorted. “Okay, no. We have our hands full with the store.”

“I know, that’s what I told him.” He leaned forward and kissed David again. “Lay it out so I can set the basket down.”

David shook his head. “Honey! It’s too nice to get grass stains on! We should use this for your bed.”

Patrick smiled. “I thought you might think that, so I brought a backup. There’s another blanket in the bag.”

David hummed happily and pulled out a ratty red, plaid blanket, laying it on the ground. “You think of everything, honey.” He re-folded the nicer blanket and placed it back in the backpack.

“Mmhmm.” He shot David a quick grin. “I made you something else. Check the middle pocket.”

David rubbed his hands together and squealed a little, sitting down to rummage through the smaller pocket. He pulled some more fabric and shook it out, a few smaller pieces separating and falling onto his lap. David frowned, picking up one piece to examine it.

Then he burst into laughter.

Patrick had made him pillowcases.

Monogrammed pillowcases.

“Honey, what the hell? Pillowcases?” he asked, holding one up.

“ _Designer_ pillowcases,” Patrick answered, grinning.

David ran his finger across the embroidered DR and grabbed another pillowcase, inspecting the PB. “They’re beautiful, honey. They match the blanket.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. Happy anniversary, baby. I made us new bedding.”

“Us? But we don’t live together.”

“ _Yet_ ,” Patrick said, smiling slightly. “And when we do, we’ll have bedding.”

David grinned up at him. “You’re a very romantic and handsome home-economics student.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, settling down next to David and opening up the basket. He pulled out a bottle of champagne, along with two glasses, and handed one to David.

“Ooh-la-la! Champagne?”

“Well, we _are_ celebrating,” Patrick said, shrugging. He pulled out a couple Tupperware containers and setting them down on the blanket. “I even made us fancy sandwiches.”

David grinned. “Sandwiches and champagne… that feels very Schitt’s Creek of us.”

Patrick shrugged again. “Well, it’s our home, so….”

David’s stomach swooped. _Our home_. He liked the sound of that. He cleared his throat and popped open one of the Tupperware containers. “Ooh, sandwiches _and_ cake?”

Patrick grabbed the container from him. “Dessert comes _after_ , David.” He handed him the other container.

David scowled and opened it, pulling out a sandwich and taking a bite. “For the record, it’s my anniversary and I wanted cake first.”

“ _Our_ anniversary, and I made you sandwiches that would go to waste if you ate the cake.”

“Fine,” David pouted. “I’ll eat your anniversary sandwiches, but I’ll be thinking about the cake the whole time.”

“Understood,” Patrick said, nodding. He opened the champagne, laughing as David cringed and moved out of the way. “I’m not gonna hit you with the cork.”

“Well, I don’t know. This place has been pretty traumatic already, despite the cherry blossoms. I could easily lose an eye.”

“Well, I’ll do my very best not to blind my boyfriend on our anniversary.”

“Thank you, much appreciated, honey.”

Patrick chuckled and watched David a minute, his eyes assessing.

David felt stripped down for some reason. “What? What’s that look for?”

Patrick bit his lip and smiled shyly. “There may be more anniversary surprises.”

David set down his sandwich and took a swig of champagne. “Food, cake, champagne, and homemade bedding? What could top that?”

Patrick stared at him a minute and pointed to the backpack behind David. “Front pocket.”

David sat down his champagne glass and turned around to open the zippered pocket, pulling out a long, rectangular box. He stared at it in confusion for a second before turning back to Patrick.

His heart lodged in his throat and fireworks went off behind his eyes.

Patrick was down on one knee, staring earnestly over at him.

David lifted his hands to his mouth, a small sob escaping from behind his fingers.

“Oh my god. What is happening?” he whispered.

“David, I wanted to bring you back to the place where everything started, risking potential bodily harm,” he patted his shorts pocket and winked with a tear-filled eye. “Because if it wasn’t for this place, I’d have never have met you, and I don’t even want to imagine my life without you in it.”

He glanced around, cleared his throat, and continued. “I love you. So much. You’re the love of my life, and if it took almost dying to meet you… well, I’d risk that a million times over to keep you. So, this just seemed like the perfect spot to ask you to marry me.”

David couldn’t really speak. Lights flashed behind his eyes and he let out another sob. “Are you sure?” he managed to choke out.

Patrick nodded, laughing. “Easiest decision of my life.”

David fell forward into Patrick, knocking over his champagne glass as he pushed Patrick to the ground, enveloping him in a bear hug and kissing whatever parts of his face and neck he could reach.

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” he murmured over and over. “I love you.”

Patrick let out his own little sob and hugged David tighter. “Aren’t you going to look at the rings?”

David sat up, delighted. “Rings? Plural?” He popped open the case and stared down at four golden replicas of the silver rings already adorning his right hand. “Oh my god. Patrick. They’re perfect. Are they 24 karats?”

Patrick’s face did something that answered David’s question for him.

David laughed and waved his hand in the air. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter. I love you. Yes,” he repeated, just to make sure Patrick understood.

Then he tackled him again.

As they lay on the blanket, intertwined and staring over at the pink burst of flowers in the trees towering above them, David realized he’d been wrong in the café that day Patrick came back for him.

He thought he’d been happy then, but it had nothing on this.

 _This_ was happiness, and he was never letting go.

He was never letting Patrick go.

The bees better stay the fuck away from his future husband.

He glared up at the sky and Patrick laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Telling the universe to keep the bees away from my future husband."

Patrick's face softened and he looked both amazed and happy. "Say that again."

"The bees better stay away?"

"No, the other part." He pinched David's side and giggled. "Don't tease. Say it again."

"Future husband," David breathed.

Patrick sighed and melted against David's chest. "That's the best combination of words I've ever heard."

"Hmm, I disagree," David murmured.

Patrick propped himself up to look down at David, frowning. "You do?"

David nodded and reached up to stroke his thumb along Patrick's cheekbone. "Mmhmm. The best combination of words is just _my husband_."

Patrick's smile bloomed into a bright, heart-stopping thing that made David feel like he was soaring in the atmosphere somewhere. "My husband," he repeated and then nodded. "You're right. That's a much better combination." He kissed David again and settled back down on his chest.

David stared over at the cherry blossoms, then closed his eyes, listening the rise and fall of Patrick's breathing, his mind going back to a year before.

Never in a million years would he have thought that helping a stranger in distress would bring him to this point, but he wasn't going to question fate.

Maybe bees weren't so bad, after all.


End file.
